Dreams of a Sonya Blade Junkie Revamp
by Cynthia Krenshaw
Summary: What happens when a fan of the game is transported to the MK universe to hang with a hero?  Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, I'm back! In honor of revamps, even shitty ones like MK2011, I decided to revamp the original Dreams of a Sonya Blade junkie with a co author this time, Minij19. So any cool new ideas were probably hers! We also did a sequal, which should be up shortly. Reads are appreciated, reviews even more so. Any criticism good or bad, works. Anywhoo, here it goes.

"Let's go," Lieutenant Sonya Blade said, entering the club, her twelve gauge pump action readied. Another woman, a mountain of muscles with short brown hair, and wearing a combat uniform similar to Sonya's basic black but significantly shorter with her 5-5 stocky frame, stepped up next to her, matching her stride. A young Chinese man rounded the corner, brandishing an uzi. As soon as he raised it, both women fired. The impact alone sent him flying through the glass window of the office. Scarily, the music was so loud, no one else in the club seemed to notice, "Nice shot." Sonya said, brining a smirk to the girl's stoic face.

"Good morning! This is Gregory Micheals spinning the greatest hits of the . . ." The girl from the dream turned over, sleepily slapping at the alarm radio. _Come on, Jessie, let's go back to bed for five minutes. I wish! _Jessie thought to herself, stumbling three feet through her bedroom door to the kitchen. To say the apartment was small was to say that hell was a little hot. There was barely room in the kitchen for the small stove, refrigerator, coffee pot, and table with two chairs, connected to the living room, crammed with a love seat, TV and DVD player, playstation 2, and a tiny computer desk with an out of date computer complete with a dot matrix printer.

The rest of the room was filled with Mortal Kombat memorabilia, including action figures, comic books, and posters. If it was Star Trek, you would have called her a trekkie, but Mortal Kombat followers seemed to lack a name. She gave one to herself years ago. A self professed Sonya Blade junkie. That pretty much described the boyish looking woman drinking coffee and smoking a cigarette at her kitchen table. She made her way past the promotional material for Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, punching Kano on her way to her morning shower. _What a fucking disappointment that game was. _Jessie thought, as she stepped into the shower. Minutes later, she stepped out, stepping onto the scale. 194. _Yes! You'll never look like Sonya, but at least you won't scare small kids if you keep loosing like this!_ Jessie thought to herself, as she dressed in her uniform, sliding a fingerless leather glove on her hand. She slipped on a brown jacket with the words Mortal Kombat embroidered on the back, and grabbed her keys, almost running out the door.

Jessie was a creature of habit, if nothing else. She took the same route to work everyday on her Vespa scooter. She dreamed of someday owning a Harley Davidson Softtail. But, she knew the minimum wage she made at her job barely kept a roof over her head, much less anything else. She pulled the scooter to a stop on the side street next to Burger World, as her manager came storming out, already sweating through his button down uniform shirt.

"You're late, Jessie." He said, angrily.

"What in the hell are you talking about, Luke? It's 4:30." Jessie said, flipping the faceplate on her dragon watch.

"What was yesterday?" He asked, smirking.

"Saturday, right?"

"Sunday, actually, but you forgot the time change." He said, causing Jessie to groan.

"Oh, shit. That means it's . . ."

"5:30." He said. as Jessie hurried inside. Taking off her jacket, she went to work. The same thing every day. Same customers, same bullshit job. As the lunch crew slowly drifted in, most of them later than she was without being told a word about it, Luke sent her on lunch. Truth be told, that was her favorite part of the shift. Flipping her hat around backwards, she headed straight for the hot dog shop across the street. She got fifty cents out of her pocket, dropped it in the Mortal Kombat 3 machine, selected Sonya, and started playing. For thirty minutes she wasn't Jessie Reynolds, menial fast food worker. She was Sonya Blade, the most powerful female warrior Earth Realm had to offer. And she was badass. By the end of her break, on a normal day, she had beaten the game easily. But this was not a normal day. She struggled through the first fight with Liu Kang.

"Don't you ever play another game?" Jessie smiled, recognizing the voice behind her.

"Sure, Brian, but the rest of the games you have around here suck." She said, not looking back.

"I got in that MK4 machine for you yesterday."

"You didn't get it for me. I'd like to burn that fucking thing." Jessie said, as she executed the fatality.

"Yeah, Sonya buys it in the end. About damn time if you ask me." Jessie released the joystick, spinning on her heels, glaring at the spiky black haired twentysomething behind the bar. Chuck wasn't a bad looking guy, but the minute he opened his mouth, there went the fantasy.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Chuck?" Jessie said, her temper rising, as Brian, a handsome slightly older blonde, turned to face him.

"Lay off her, before she kicks your ass." Brian warned, as Chuck laughed.

"What she gonna do? When are you gonna learn, no woman will ever be as good as a man." Chuck said, laughing, as Jessie glared a hole through him. _Come on, Jess. He's just trying to get a rise out of you. 10, 9, 8 . . ._

"Yeah, you've said that before. Why don't you come your scrawny ass out from behind that counter, drop your fifty cents, and get your ass kicked all over outworld?" Jessie said, smirking.

"Because, unlike you, Jess, I have a life." Chuck said, smugly.

"And you spend it flipping dogs and tossing off. Boy, aren't you special?" Jessie said, sarcastically, as Brian laughed.

"You're lucky I'm on the clock." Chuck said, threatening, as Jessie grins. _Swing, batter, batter, batter._

"Hey, you don't need to punch out. I'd pay to see her kick your ass." Brain said, winking at Jessie, who smiled confidently.

"Yeah, well, fuck both yunz." Chuck said, storming off. Jessie turned her attention back to the game, just in time to see Kano execute a fatality.

"God damn it. Capper to my fucking morning." Jessie said, frustrated.

"Bad day?" Brian asked, rounding the corner, a drink in his hand. Jessie takes it, gratefully, sitting at one of the tables, as Brian sat across from her. She sighs, nodding.

"I was thirty minutes late. I got my ass handed to me by Kano thanks to that overgrown hormone. Just another day in paradise. What about you?" Jessie asked, as he played with his apron. Jessie was used to seeing him do that, especially when something was on his mind.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just two call offs today. Gonna be a long one." He said, groaning.

"Want me to come over and give you a hand when I'm done?" Jessie offered.

"You don't work here anymore, remember?"

"So? Who said I was worried about getting paid?" Jessie said, grinning mischievously. Brian smiled, shaking his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but you and Chuck on the same shift? Might as well call in some cameras and broadcast it on pay per view." Brian said, as Jessie laughed, sipping her coke. She couldn't help but notice his bulging biceps through the black t-shirt he wore. That was the only reason she stuck around this neighborhood for work. Truth was, she was crushing hard on him, although she never said anything. She just smiled, her smile hiding most of what she was thinking.

"Well, it would make the store some extra cash." Jessie said, chuckling.

"Until I had to refund for a thirty second knockout. If it took you that long." He said, causing Jessie to grin, shyly, "Hey, I was wondering . . ." Jessie happened to glance at the clock, before he could finish.

"Oh, shit. I'm late again." Jessie said, growling, as she got up.

"You want the usual when you get off?" Brian asked, as she nodded.

"Please and thank you." Jessie was headed for the door when she heard Chuck tell somebody to get a job. Getting her wallet out, she pulled out a ten, "Brian?"

"Yeah?" He asked, as Jessie handed him the ten, motioning to the homeless guy at the counter.

"Give him whatever he wants." She said, as Brian frowned.

"You are a world class sucker, you know that?" He said, scoldingly.

"Yeah, I am. See you when I get off." Jessie said, heading out.

Jessie wrapped up her shift a few hours later. She stuck around a little while to make sure they weren't shorthanded, before going across the street again. Brian had her salad waiting for her behind the counter, handing it to her as she walked in. She headed right back out. She was already running late for her training session. Getting on her motor scooter, she rode off.

Jessie parked the scooter outside of the old brick building in the warehouse district. Graffiti lined the bricks, and was the first thing she saw, as she walked through the door. Marcus Raimes, her trainer, wasn't much on advertising. When you were a four time international kickboxing champion, you didn't need to be. He was extremely selective about who he trained. He didn't believe in assistants. Everything he did was hands on. In fact, the entire gym consisted of twenty fighters and Marcus. He had this thing about making sure to surround himself with only the best, which is why Jessie couldn't understand for the life of her why he would choose her. But she was damn grateful he did, and made sure she didn't disappoint him. She changed out of her uniform, and into an OD green t-shirt and black fighting shorts, and put her uniform into the gym bag, carrying it out with her. She threw it unceremoniously against the wall next to the door, and started immediately hitting a bag. _Sorry sack of shit_. She thought to herself, as each blow got harder.

The last fool that ran off at the mouth, like Chuck had to her, goaded her into playing Mortal Kombat for the first time. She lost, badly, angrily storming away as his friends laughter echoed in her head. If there was one thing Jessie hated to do, even at that young age, it was loose. She saved her allowance, ducking him for a month, while hitting the arcade. She became a powerhouse using the character of Sonya. So good, in fact, she could beat the entire game on two quarters, no losses, and with all flawless victories. She found him, as usual, in the bowling alley dominating the MK machine. He was laughing when she stepped up. That laughter stopped almost immediately when she beat him double flawless, fatality. He declared it a fluke. He must've been distracted. Anything but she just beat him. He didn't have anything left to say when she did it twice more in a row. He was beyond pissed. 171 wins, and a woman playing a woman owned his ass. It was also during that time she became invested in the story and myth surrounding Sonya, hooking her into the games almost immediately.

"Take it easy, Jess. I can't afford to keep buying new bags." Marcus' voice broke her concentration, and she found the bag flying back at her. She quickly threw herself backwards, landing a kick on the bag. Flipping back to her feet, she caught the bag, steadying it on it's return trip.

"Sorry, Marcus." She said, as he handed her a bottle of water.

"You shouldn't let people get to you like that." He said, scolding.

"You didn't tell me you were psychic, Marcus. Think you could get next week's powerball numbers for me?" She asked, grinning, as she opened the ice cold water.

"I don't have to be for you. I've been teaching you for five years, I know when something's bothering my best pupil." He said, causing her to blush.

"Just people talking shit." She explained, taking a drink of water.

"You're too easy to play with." He said, as she nodded.

"Yeah, I probably am." She said, sitting on the bench.

"Probably?"

"Yeah, I am." She admitted, bitterly.

"Well, at least you smashed the bag, and not the guy's head this time. You ready for that fight Wednesday?"

"Oh, yeah. Already requested off for it." She said, as he grinned.

"Good. Your first championship fight. Nervous?"

"Not at all. I'm going to Sonya up, and take her ass out." Jessie said, as Marcus laughed.

"Still on that Mortal Kombat kick?" Marcus said, shaking his head.

"Been on it since I was a kid. Don't expect it to change." She informed him, slipping out of her fight shoes and back into her black combat boots.

"Well, just make sure you're ready. You're our best chance of bringing home a belt."

"Don't worry, Marcus. Failure is not an option." Jessie said, getting up.

"Just do your best. That's worth more than the belt," He said, looking her over, "You lost some more weight, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing, Marcus. See you tomorrow." Jessie said, as she gave him a quick hug, before getting her gym bag, and heading home. After taking a quick shower, she sat on her couch, and turned on the TV. She pressed play on the DVD remote. She grinned excitedly, as Mortal Kombat the movie started. She ate her salad, watching the movie. That was as close as she came to an evening ritual.

Jessie could dictate the entire movie while it was in the cinema. The owner got so used to seeing her, he offered her a job. She helped him with ticket sales and ushering, got a paycheck, and got to watch the movie as often as she wanted for free. Her definition of a win-win. He even saved all the promotional advertising for her, accounting for the four mint condition framed Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat: Annihilationposters hanging on her wall. Although she'd be lying if she said she watched Annihilation half as much as the first one. It really only had one thing going for it. More Sonya fight scenes. She just fast forwarded through the debacle of a movie to those. Nothing like the one she was completely engrossed in now. The phone rang loudly. Picking it up, she saw Burger world on the caller ID. She groaned, answering.

"You got her." She said, begrudgingly.

"Jess, it's Frank."

"I know who it is. Liu's fighting Reptile, so make it fast." Jessie said, half watching the entirely too long fight.

"Can you come in tonight? We had two call offs." He said, as Jessie rolled her eyes.

"You are kidding, aren't you? Come on, this is the first night I've had off in two weeks." She said, bitterly.

"Sorry. Can you do it?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." She said, yawning, as the camera panned up the tower.

"Thanks."

"Later, Sonya's on." Jessie said, hanging up, just in time to see the final scenes. _Damn, even when she's stuck she's cool. Cool as hell! Why can't I be that cool? _Jessie thought to herself, as she stopped the tape, and walked to the back, getting a fresh uniform.

"Because I spend entirely too much time at burger world." She answered herself, as she changed and left.

Jessie was a band-aid worker. She knew every position in the restaurant, and when somebody called off, she was there to pick up the shift. It was a rare week she didn't have at least ten hours overtime. They would've made her a salaried manager by now, but her temper and her lack of desire to be one made it impossible. It's not like she did this for anything but paying the bills. Her real passion was the eagle claw and cage fighting she studied with Marcus, and the Parkour she was trying to add to her skill set. Her past drew her to martial arts, as she had felt helpless so many times in her life until she met Marcus: she never wanted to be in that situation again. And when she was fighting, more often than not, it was the opponent she was fighting that found themselves helpless. Jessie parked the scooter in front of the store, heading in. Frank, her scheduling manager, looked at her strange.

"Aren't you off tonight?" He asked, as she grabbed a small cup over the counter.

"You called me in." Jessie said, as he looked at her confused.

"Why would I do that? Everybody's here." He said, as Jessie glared at him.

"I could be home watching Monday Night Raw, and instead I'm here? Well, this sucks. Do not call me again." Jessie warned, as she left. She heard a woman's voice screaming for help from the back of the store. She quickly walked back inside, "Frank, call 911, somebody's in trouble."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Just do it. I'll be right back." Jessie said, walking back out, hearing the woman's cries become more desperate. She quickly walked to the alley, finding a taller, thin man pinning a thin, red haired woman against the wall. He kept her pinned by her throat with his left hand. Jessie sees the knife in his right hand, moving threatening towards the helpless girl's throat, "Hey, asshole." Jessie spoke up, as the girl looks at her terrified.

"Help me, please! He's going to kill me!" The woman pleaded. The man laughed, backhanding her with the knifed hand, busting her mouth open.

"You think that bitch is gonna do something? She don't even know you," He told the woman, before turning his attention to Jessie, with a grin, "You got a problem?" The man said, looking Jessie over. _You always wanted to be like Sonya, here's your chance._ Jessie thought to herself, eyeing the man up.

"Yeah, you." Jessie answered, smirking, as he kicked the woman in the stomach, letting her go, as she fell forward. He turned his attention to Jessie.

"I'll teach you to mind your business." He said, charging her. She sidesteps him, moving farther into the alley.

"You really don't want to do this." _I really didn't think that would work, did I? This ain't a movie, take this motherfucker down quick._ Jessie told herself, as the man charged her again. She quickly kicked the knife out of his hand. Not sidestepping this time, she found herself flying back first into the dumpster, her head bouncing off the metal. She laid, stunned, as the man stomped her twice in the stomach. Letting him go for a third, she grabbed his foot, turning onto her side. He quickly fell over her, and face first to the concrete. Jessie flipped back to her feet, stepping on his back full weight, as she made her way to a blue tarp covering the side of the abandoned building next door. She grabbed one of the bricks, and turned back around, finding the man's foot flying at her head. She ducked it in a backbend, kicking up, and caught him in the groin as he came down. He curled up in a ball, coughing. Jessie got back to her feet, brick in hand. She sent it crashing into the side of his head, "I told you, you didn't really want to do this," She said, catching her breath. She got a cigarette out of her pack, lighting it, and walked to the girl, who was slumped against the wall. Jessie leaned over her, "You OK?" Jessie asked, gently lifting her head. Before Jessie could react, she drove the knife into Jessie's stomach, "What the . . ." Jessie fell to one knee, as a kick to the back of her head sent her head first into the brick wall. A hand grabbed her shoulder spinning her around. The man she thought she had knocked out pinned her against the wall.

"You should learn to mind your business." He said, as Jessie groaned, her hands instinctively reaching for the man's neck. The man laughed cruelly, as he moved the handle up and down, not intending to cut her further, just cause her more pain. Jessie screamed, her arms retracting, as the back door flew open, and Frank and two others came out, butcher knives and pans in hand. The man let her go, quickly running off, as Jessie slid down the wall in a heap, crying.

"Jess, hang on." Frank said, going back inside, as her two coworkers knelt next to her. Jessie looked down at the knife, and laughed through her tears. It was a Raptor knife. _How ironic. The wanna be taken out by Kano's blade. Talk about the perfect capper to this beyond fucked day._ Jessie thought to herself, as she felt herself blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jessie woke up, she was laying on a gurney, being wheeled through an emergency room, a doctor and two nurses discussing her, as they walked. She looked down, not seeing the knife. She cleared her throat.

"Hey, doc?" Jessie said, weakly. The doctor looked down at her, smiling.

"What's your name?" He asked, reassuringly.

"Jessie." She answered, trying to sit up. The pain knocked her back down.

"Take it easy, Jessie. You've been stabbed."

"Chee, I thought all this blood was yours." Jessie said, sarcastically, as the doctor chuckled.

"And with that mouth, I see why." Jessie looked at her arms, seeing the IVs sticking out. Following the tubing up, she saw a bag of blood and a bag of medication attached. She laid back. No wonder she felt so weak. She winced, her stomach throbbing, every time she stupidly tried to move.

"Hey doc, where's the knife?"

"Most people are more concerned with their condition than the weapon." The doctor informed her, as she growled, trying to sit up, and the pain knocking her back down.

"If I'm talking to you, I'm not that damn bad off. Now, can I have the damn thing or not?" Jessie spat, giving up on sitting up.

"Why do you want it?" The doctor asked, curiously.

"It's a replica of the knife Kano used in the fight with Sonya. Think I could get it when I leave?" Jessie asked, hopefully.

"You could ask, but the detectives usually keep it in evidence." The doctor said, as they rolled her into a slot, pulling the curtains around them.

"Damn, that would've been a sweet edition to my collection." Jessie said, bitterly, as the doctor looked at her strange. Jessie looked past him, seeing a man in a white robe and Chinese peasant hat. Jessie recognized him as soon as he raised his head. She began laughing uncontrollably, her stomach killing her.

"What's so funny?" The doctor asked, as Jessie looked back up at him.

"How much more of whatever this is do I need to make him," She pointed at the man, "Look like Sonya instead?" Jessie asked, grinning. The doctor looked where she was pointing, seeing nothing but a blue hospital curtain.

"Just relax, Jessie." The doctor said, whispering something to the nurse. She injected Jessie's IV with something, as Jessie's eyes rolled back into her head. When Jessie woke up, the man in the robe was still there.

"Don't be afraid." He said, soothing, as Jessie laughed.

"Afraid? You're Raiden. If you wanted to fry me, you'd have done it by now. I just wanna know why I'm seeing you and not Sonya." Jessie informed him, sleepily.

"Why would you see her?" Raiden asked, as she sighed.

"Well, if I'm dying, I really would've preferred to see her instead, no offence." Jessie said, sadly.  
>"None taken, but what makes you think you're dying?" Raiden asked.<p>

"I figured I was when I saw you." Jessie said, matter of factly.

"No, the knife didn't hit anything vital. More of a pain inducing injury than anything else." Raiden said, as she looked up at him, confused.

"Funny, I don't feel anything." She said, sitting up.

"That's because you're high on pain killers." He informed her, as she giggled.

"Now I see why people get addicted to this stuff. No pain, just giggles," She giggled more, looking him over, "I don't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"You really do look like Christopher Lambert." She said, laughing.

"I thought appearing in a mortal form you'd recognize might make this easier."

"I didn't know you were a shapeshifter." Jessie said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can." He said, as she grinned.

"I guess there really can be only one." Jessie said, doing her best Christopher Lambert impression, as Raiden looked at her strange.

"Would you prefer the energy form?" He asked, as she laughed.

"No, that's OK. These doctors already think I'm nuts now. Talking to someone they can't see. Can you imagine the drugs they'd give me for talking to a fuckin' orb?" Jessie said, laughing hysterically.

"You are quite the Mortal Kombat fanatic, aren't you?" He asked, as she laughed.

"Depends, would you call owning anything I can get my hands on Mortal Kombat a fanatic?"

"Yes." He said, with a chuckle.

"Ooops! I guess I am. I'm more of a Sonya Blade fan, though."

"Really, you're a Sonya Blade fan? I wouldn't have guessed." He said, smirking.

"Oh, by the way, since I'm having a once in a lifetime conversation with you, I want you to know. You're not sorry, you're misinformed."

"What?"

"You told Johnny that Sonya couldn't beat Shang Tsung. You need to know. You ain't sorry, you're just misinformed." She said, as Raiden laughs.

"Sonya is one of my favorite warriors. But she couldn't beat Shang Tsung."

"Bullshit! She's the best fighter you got, homeboy. She would've whipped his ass all over that tower." Jessie watched the nurse walk in, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you OK?" She asked, nervously.

"Oh, I'm fine." Jessie said, as the nurse changed her bag, "Hey, you ever see the Mortal Kombat movie?"

"Yeah, my son likes the fourth game." She said, as Jessie cringed.

"No accounting for taste. Can Sonya beat Shang Tsung?"

"Which one's Sonya?" The nurse asked, honestly confused. _Tell me she didn't say that. Tell me she didn't really just say that? Simpleton!_ Jessie thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Never mind. Bottom line, she could beat Shang on Earth, in Outworld, in Netherealm, at the 7-11, or wherever in the hell you take her next." Jessie declared, as the nurse quickly leaves, spooked. _College educated, and you don't know who Sonya Blade is? Peon._ Jessie thought to herself, growling.

"You honestly believe that?" Raiden asked, laughing, as Jessie looked him over, angrily.

"I don't know, you honestly believe that peasant hat makes you look like anything but a reject from USA network's Kung Fu Theater?" She asked, smirking.

"How would you like to meet Sonya in person?" He asked, as Jessie laughed.

"I've already done that! I got to meet Kerri Hoskins after the MK Live show. She was absolutely awesome. I, however, went from being seventeen to five in two point eight seconds," Jessie laughed, remembering, "That woman must still think I'm crazier than these damn doctors do," She stopped laughing for a moment, her voice becoming slightly more serious, "On the other hand, I'm twenty six years old, and dream about hanging out with Sonya Blade. Top that off with the fact that I'm sitting here, arguing with a drug enduced hallucination, and I'm starting to think I'm nuts, too." Jessie said, laughing hysterically.

"Would you like me to come back tomorrow?" He asked, as Jessie looked him over, smirking.

"Sure, why not? Maybe they'll dope me up enough to see you, and Solid Snake, and the Undertaker." Jessie said, continuing to laugh wholeheartedly, as he vanished. All she could think of was how to fake enough pain to get a higher dose of that drug. If they kept upping the dose, maybe she would see Sonya. _Shit, they give me any more, they'll never let me outta here. That nurse is probably calling the psych ward now to make my reservation._ Jessie thought, laughing to herself. She was surprised that, as tired and mentally out of it as she felt, she was actually in a really good mood. She closed her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

"There's nothing to say that freak at the club wasn't lying his ass off. Kano could be a thousand miles from here by now," Jax said, as Jessie crouched behind him and Sonya, watching silently, "This is a waste of time. Come on, Jess, back me up here."

"No, he's here." Jessie whispered, her hand moving to her pistol.

"Wonderful. Thanks for the help." Jax said, angrily, as Sonya looked back at both of them, glaring.

"You two idiots give away our position, I'm throwing you both off the pier," Sonya said, annoyed. Jessie waited until she turned around, and grinned, as they watched a boat pull into the dock. A glint off a metal faceplate caught Sonya's attention, "That's Kano. What's he saying?" She asked, as Jessie looked through her binoculars.

"I think he's saying come to poppa." Jessie said, chuckling.

"I'm gonna poppa his ass." Sonya spat, as she pulled her nine, and ran for the boat he was getting on, Jessie following her.

"Sonya, come back here! Hey, Sonya!" _Yeah, like that was gonna work, Jax_.Jessie thought to herself, as they stepped off the loading ramp onto the deck. She spun around, noticing Jessie.

"Where's Jax?" She asked, as Jessie pulled her nine.

"I think he stayed." Jessie said, sliding a round in place.

"You should've stayed, too." She said, angrily.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" Jessie said, grinning. Not watching, Sonya walked head first into Johnny Cage.

"Do you wanna get," Before Johnny could finish, Sonya shoved the nine millimeter hard under his chin, "Rough?"

"No, do you?" Sonya asked, with a smirk.

"I'm Johnny Cage, and you are?"

"Where's Kano?" Sonya asked, bluntly.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm sure I can help you find him." He said, as Sonya shoved past him.

"Outta my way." She said, annoyed, as Jessie laughed, following Sonya.

"He was kinda cute, huh?" Jessie asked, teasingly.

"Get his number later. We've got a job to do." She said, as Jessie followed her to the lower deck.

Jessie woke up in a private room, her stomach killing her. She looked up at the clock, going into a panic, as she saw the time was ten in the morning. She was due into work at four in the morning. _Fuck! Please don't let me be fired! Please don't let me be fired._ Jessie thought to herself, as she painfully pulled herself up, and got the phone off the stand over her. She quickly dialed the number.

"Burger World." Frank answered.

"I'm in the hospital, Frank. Don't fire me, please." Jessie said, pleadingly.

"I know, I called the ambulance. How you feeling?"

"Sore as hell. Hope they give me some more of what they gave me last night." Jessie said, chuckling as she remembered the conversation with Raiden.

"Has the doctor talked to you yet?" Frank asked, as Jessie heard the office door close over the phone.

"Not yet. As soon as he does, you'll be the first I call."

"By the way, you're one of the best workers I have. I didn't think I was that much of an asshole to fire you the first time you missed a day in a year and a half." Frank said, as Jessie blushed. Compliments from him were as infrequent as snowstorms in Louisiana, where Jessie had grown up.

"Thanks, Frank."

"You're welcome. Just let me know when you want back on the schedule." Frank said, hanging up. Jessie breathed a sigh of relief, hanging up herself. _He's cool, thank god!_ She thought to herself, laying back on the bed.

"You're welcome." Raiden's voice boomed before he appeared. Jessie's eyes went wide.

"I'm not high this time, am I?" Jessie asked, nervously, as Raiden smiled, reassuringly.

"No, you're sober this time." He said, laughing, as Jessie took a deep breath.

"OK, this has to be stress. Stress and blood loss. There has to be a logical explanation. You can't be real." She said, her voice shaking.

"Why not? You've built your life around the concept that Sonya is."

"Well, you got me there. What the hell do you want from me?" She asked, nervously.

"I need your help." He said, causing Jessie to laugh.

"Wonderful. You need my help. I'm having a nervous breakdown." She said, shaking her head in disbelief, "It's finally happened. I've lost my mind."

"You're fine." Raiden said, reassuringly, as Jessie looked at him confused.

"Fine? I'm arguing with a Chinese thunder god. I am not fine! The ship has sailed, and I missed the boat. Oh, God, I really am going crazy. I'm gonna end up Aunt Lulu talking to the shadows and shit." Jessie said, terrified.

"You're perfectly sane, Jessie. You're as sane as those doctors are." Raiden said, as Jessie chuckled.

"If you're trying to make me feel better with that one, it's not working. Those fuckers all think they're God."

"Sonya trusts me enough to follow me. Do you?" Raiden asked.

"Great, now my imaginary friend wants to play in my psychosis. Wonderful! I'm gonna be in a rubber room for sure over this shit." Jessie said, sighing, as the door flew open, and Brian walked in, out of breath.

"Jess, how are you?" Brian asked, worried.

"I'm nuts, how are you?" Jessie answered, deadpan serious, as Raiden chuckled.

"Frank said somebody stabbed you. You OK?" He asked, walking over, and taking her hand. She found herself smiling, hearing genuine concern in his voice.

"Stabbed me in the stomach. Should've had them turn it a few more times. Cut off a few more pounds. As for OK, I lost the little mind I had left." She said, looking at Raiden.

"What do I have to do to convince you I'm real?" Raiden asked, curiously.

"If you're real, then appear to him, too." Jessie said, as he chuckled.

"Simple. Would you like to warn him, or should we just give the poor man a heart attack." He asked, smirking.

"You didn't seem to mind almost giving me one." Jessie said, laughing, as Brian looked at her wide eyed.

"Jess . . . Uh . . . Who you talking to?" Brian asked, nervously.

"Sit down a minute. I need a favor," She said, turning painfully on her side to face him, as he sat in the chair, looking at her questioningly, "In a few seconds, you could see something over my shoulder. I need to know what you see."

"Come on, Jess. There's nothing . . ." Brian stopped suddenly, all the color draining from his face, "Oh, shit."

"Brian, what are you seeing?" Jessie asked, seeing his eyes go wide.

"I've been working too much." Brian said, taking a deep breath.

"Brian, what do you see?" Jessie asked, urgently.

"Christopher Lambert in Raiden garb." He said, almost too shocked to get it out.

Jessie laid back on her back, feeling like someone punched her in the gut. She stared up at Raiden, for the first time genuine fear in her eyes.

"Oh, God. Brian, call my family. Tell them I love them. He's gonna zap me." She said, shakily, as Raiden laughs.

"Maybe later. I need you." Raiden said.

"You can wipe out galaxies. What in the hell do you need me for?" Jessie asked, confused.

"Kano's back. He found a way to enter this world." Raiden explained, as Jessie's confusion grew.

"That's way the hell out of his league. Who's he working for?" She asked, as Raiden shrugged.

"I'm still working on that." Raiden said.

"Better question, why don't you just go get Sonya, and she can kick his ass?" Jessie asked, sharply.

"Sonya doesn't know he's back. I can't outright interfere in the lives of mortals. That's why I couldn't help you in the alley. But, since he did have you attacked on your world, I can transport you there, if you'd like." Raiden said.

"When do we leave?" Jessie said, almost immediately.

"Jess, this is nuts." Brian interjected, finally recovering from the initial shock.

"Nah, dude. If I can help her, I'm there." Jessie said.

"Jessie, this is straight out of the Twilight Zone, for Christ's sake!" Brian said, angrily.

"Respect it or deal with it, because I'm blowing this pop stand." Jessie said, angrily.

"What about your job?" Brian asked, as Jessie shrugged.

"It's Burger World. You could get a trained chimp to do that shit." Jessie said, as Brian sighed, defeated.

"I'm not going to convince you, am I?"

"No chance in hell. But I do need you to do me favor. Go to my apartment, and get my glove." Jessie said, as he glared at her.

"You are a born sucker, you know that." Brian said, angrily.

"Yeah. You gonna do it or not?" Jessie asked, motioning to her house keys on the counter. Brian nods, getting Jessie's keys from the counter.

"I'll bring you're motorscooter home, too." He offered.

"Please and thank you." Jessie said, smiling gratefully. Brian shot Raiden a hard look, leaving, as she turned her attention to Raiden, "She is not going to like this one bit." Jessie said, nervously.

"It's nice to see they portrayed her reasonably well." Raiden said, chuckling.

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked.

"There are several alternate earths. The one I'm taking you to is the MK Universe. All those characters you like so much from those games are real. All of them are real."

"Am I in for culture shock?" She asked, curiously.

"A little. It's not all that different from your world."

"Cool."

"I didn't say you weren't in for a shock. Just that it's not cultural." Raiden said, chuckling.

"What's that mean?"

"You'll see." Raiden said, as Jessie noticed a mischievous grin slide across the Thunder God's face. Before she could question it, Brian walked in, tossing Jessie a fingerless black biker glove. She slid it on her left hand, pulling it tight.

"Thanks. Would you get my clothes?" Jessie asked, before Raiden cut him off.

"No need." Raiden waves his hand over her, and the hospital gown is replaced by a green t-shirt and black jeans.

"Nice taste. Help me up."

"No need for that, either." Raiden said, as Jessie sat up on her own.

"No pain." Jessie said, pulling up her shirt, the wound gone.

"You're quick, aren't you?" Raiden said, laughing, as Jessie shot him a dirty look, getting up. She got her jacket from the cabinet in the hospital room, sliding it on.

"Please, be careful." Brian pleads, as Raiden opens the portal.

"You sound almost concerned." Jessie said, teasingly.

"No, I just don't want to loose my best customer." Brian said, teasingly, as Jessie grinned at him, before walking through the portal with Raiden.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie stepped out on the other side, her eyes widening. She was standing on a military base, she quickly deduced from the soldiers all around. She reached into the pocket of her jacket, fumbling, as she got a cigarette out, and lit it, taking a deep drag. Raiden took her arm.

"Come on, she's around here somewhere." He said, leading her towards a building.

"Wait a minute. I gotta get myself together here a second. You're not jerking my chain, are you? I'm really about to meet The Sonya Blade?" She asked, like a kid asking if they were really going to Disney World for the first time. She puffed nervously on the cigarette, cracking Raiden up.

"Yes, you are about to meet Sonya Blade," Raiden said, laughing harder, as Jessie paced, puffing on the cigarette deeply, her hands literally shaking. Jessie could already feel herself becoming overwhelmed. She normally could care less what anyone thought of her. But this was different. This was standing face to face with her hero. The actual person the character was based on. Jessie suddenly felt like she was about to throw up, "Calm down, Jess. She's just a woman, just like you."

"Yeah, and Clark Kent is just a guy. Not like he's Superman or anything." Jessie said, dismissively, causing Raiden to laugh even harder.

"Oh, are you in for a rude awakening," He said, chuckling, as Jessie stomped out the cigarette, "Are you ready, Jessie?" He asked, still seeing the sheer panic in her eyes. Jessie nodded, slowly, as Raiden opened the door. They walked inside, and to the gym. They stood at a plate glass window, watching Lieutenant Sonya Blade pound a bag. Jessie was dumbfounded, unable to do anything but stare openmouthed, watching Sonya land punches and kicks on a bag. Sonya suddenly looked up, noticing the eyes on her. She frowned, wiping the sweat off her face with a towel, before walking out.

"Who's invading this time?" Sonya asked Raiden, raising an eyebrow at Jessie, who was frozen like a deer in headlights.

"And why does someone need to be invading for me to visit one of my favorite mortals?" He asked, as Jessie stared at Sonya. Sonya shifted, noticing the smaller girl's stare.

"Because that's usually the only time I see you." Sonya said, looking Jessie over, cautiously.

Jessie was so overwhelmed, she had to remind herself to breathe. There she was, the Sonya Blade. Not an actress, not a character, the real life flesh and blood Sonya Blade. Jessie had to remind herself to breathe, as seeing her hero standing mere feet away from her was more than her mind could handle. _Oh, my God! It's really her! Oh, my God! It's really Sonya Blade. The Sonya Blade. Oh, God!_ Kept racing through her mind, any other thoughts muted for the moment.

"Not this time, Sonya. I have a favor to ask." Raiden said, chuckling, as he took Sonya's shoulder, leading her away from Jessie.

"What's up, Sparky?" Sonya asked, still watching Jessie.

"I need you to keep an eye on her," Raiden motioned towards Jessie, "for me."

"You're kidding. She's, like, catatonic. Does she speak?" Sonya asked, as Raiden laughed.

"Believe it or not, until about five minutes ago, I couldn't shut her up."

"What the hell is going on?" Sonya asked, angrily.

"She's in trouble." Raiden explained.

"I can see that. The poor girl looks like she's in shock."

"Oh, I'm certain she is." Raiden said, laughing, as Sonya's expression became worried.

"Is she bleeding? Does she need medical attention?" Sonya asked, as Raiden laughed.

"No, she's having a religious experience. She thinks she's in the presence of Jesus Christ." Raiden said, laughing harder, as Sonya began loosing her patience.

"If she's in trouble, why didn't you call the police? I do have cases going."

"Well, since they don't know I exist, that would be interesting to explain." Raiden answered, smirking.

"Well, you can't leave her with me. I'm in the middle of a case. Even if I wasn't, I'm nobody's babysitter."

"It's for a few days until I can find out what's going on."

"No good, Sparky. I'm about to go undercover."

"Oh, good. Then she can help." Raiden said, as Sonya looked at Jessie, rolling her eyes.

"I doubt it. The girl hasn't moved a muscle since I walked out here."

"Talk to her." Raiden said, calmly. Sonya shook her head, frustrated.

"You can't do this to me, Sparky. I don't have time for this!" She declared, as Raiden smiled.

"Make time, Sonya. You owe me." Raiden said, vanishing before she could protest further.

"Great," Sonya groaned, looking back at Jessie, before walking slowly over, "I guess we're both stuck. I'm Sonya Blade," _I know!_ Jessie thought to herself, before Sonya continued, "And you are?"

"J . . .J . . .J." Jessie sputtered. She willed herself to speak, but it just wasn't happening. _Come on, Jess. Say your name. It's your name!_ She mentally scolded herself, still unable to get more than a few sounds out.

"OK, your name is Juh?" Sonya asked, chuckling. _Déjà vu! She thinks you're an idiot! Way to go, Jess._ Jessie scolded herself again. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _Say something, you bumbling idiot!_

"J . . . Jessie." Jessie finally got out. For a woman with a comeback for anything, speechless was something that rarely happened. Yet, she found herself barely able to form words, as Sonya gave her an annoyed look.

"OK, Jessie. I know you can walk. I saw you walk in. Follow me." Sonya said, walking down the hallway. _Come on, Jess. You can do this. Walk. One foot in front of the other._ Jessie slowly turned around, feeling like her knees were going to give out on her any second, as she shakily followed Sonya to a small break room, "Have a seat." Sonya said, sitting at a small table. Jessie sat down, her eyes still wide as saucers, "Are you OK? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No . . . I'm . . . I'm OK," Jessie said, breathing deeply, "You're really . . . I mean you're . . . You're Sonya Blade." Jessie said, still not believing what she was seeing.

"Yeah, that what's my ID badge says." Sonya said, watching her face light up.

"You . . . You're . . . You're my hero." Jessie said, in a desperate attempt to explain why she was shaking like a leaf. Jessie's face fell, as Sonya rolled her eyes.

"You've never met me, and I've never seen you. How am I your hero?" Sonya asked, as she rubbed her temple. All this was giving her a migraine.

"Raiden brought me here from another Earth. You . . . You're like, the best there is." Jessie said, getting another eye roll.

"Well, you're not there, you're here. Unless you're trying to drive me up the walls for the next few days, you need to calm down, OK?" Sonya said, as Jessie slowly nodded.

"I'm . . . I'm trying. I really am." Jessie said, as the door swung open, revealing Major Jackson Briggs.

"Hey, Sonya, I've been looking for you." He said, walking over. He sat next to Sonya, looking Jessie over, "Who's she?"

"Jax, this is Jessie. Jessie, this is . . ."

"Major Jackson Briggs." Jessie interjected, finishing Sonya's sentence.

"OK, how do you know me?" He asked, confused.

"Raiden just dropped her here from another Earth. Apparently we're heroes there." Sonya said, groaning.

"About damn time we get the credit we deserve." He said.

"Wow!" Jessie said, sitting back, taking it all in.

"Look, calm down. I don't know what we're like there, but we ain't all that here." Jax said, seeing Jessie's excited expression.

"She . . . She's all that, period. She's Sonya Blade!" Jessie said, grinning, as Sonya rolled her eyes, getting up.

"Her? She ain't all that." Jax said, teasingly, as Sonya got a bottle of aspirin from the cabinet. She opened it, popping two in her mouth, before getting a bottle of coke from the minifridge against the wall.

"Oh, hell no! You did not just say that! Sonya Blade kicks mucho ass." Jessie said, angrily.

"Calm down! That's my partner. I can rip on her all I want." Jax said, chuckling at how angry the girl was getting.

"Not in front of me, chump." Jessie informed him, as Sonya sat back down, glaring at both of them.

"If you two children are finished, we do have bigger problems. Partner, Raiden's not coming back for a few days." Sonya said, as Jax growled.

"Shit, we can't stop now." Jax said, worriedly.

"Maybe I can help." Jessie offered, causing both Sonya and Jax to laugh.

"Yeah, right, half pint." Jax said, blowing her off.

"I'm a mixed martial arts fighter on my world. I'm up for a professional championship." Jessie said, defensively, as Jax looks her over, grinning.

"OK, mouthpiece, let's see what you've got." Jax said, standing up, as Sonya waves him off.

"Come on, partner. Raiden will never forgive me if she gets hurt." Sonya said, watching Jax take off his uniform jacket.

"Don't worry, partner. I won't hurt her. I'm just gonna teach her to stay out of business she can't handle." Jax said, laughing, as Jessie stood up.

If there was one thing Jessie was good at, it was fighting. She took off her jacket, and helped Jax move the tables out of the way. She was overdue for a sparring session anyway. Jax took off his button down shirt, revealing a black wife beater. Jessie smirked, stretching out a bit, as Jax popped and flexed, doing the same.

"You ready?" Jax asked, chuckling.

"We going full contact?" Jessie asked, smirking.

"You trying to get hurt?" Jax asked, laughing, as Jessie fell into the Sonya Blade fight stance.

"Way I see it, you're gonna be the one getting hurt." She said, grinning evilly.

"You got a big mouth, you know that?" Jax said, chuckling.

"Come shut it, big man." Jessie said, winking. Jax laughed, throwing a half hearted front kick. She caught his leg mid kick, sweeping the other, as he fell down unceremoniously onto his back. Sonya watched, in disbelief, as Jessie reared back, throwing a hard punch, stopping it centimeters from a shocked Jax's chest, "Come on, I know you're better than this. Get up." Jessie said, letting his leg go, and stepping back. Jax got to his feet, grinning.

"OK, you really wanna play. Alright, let's see what you've got." Kick, block, punch block. Jessie and Jax traded blows for nearly an hour. Sonya watched, as they matched each other move for move. Jessie jumped onto a chair, and then onto the table, doing an impressive back flip over Jax, landing a kick to his back almost immediately after landing, sending him sailing stomach and chest first into one of the tables. She immediately broke the attack, running over to check on him.

"Are you OK? Jessie asked, gently grabbing his shoulder. He grabbed her arm, locking it behind her back, laughing.

"Yeah, are you?" Jax asked, as Jessie grinned, kicking backwards. Jax moved his legs out of the way, leaning a bit on her for balance, and found Jessie's elbow flying into his face. It connected, stunning him, as he eased his grip. Jessie straightened her arm, grabbing his, and flipped him over her with an arm drag takedown. She held onto his arm, turning him onto his side, pinning his free arm, and gently placed her boot on the side of his neck for show.

"Good enough?" She asked, grinning.

"You pass." Jax said, laughing. Jessie let him go, sitting across from him, her back against the wall. Jessie had just started catching her breath, when Sonya handed her and Jax a bottle of water. Jessie raised it to Sonya, and took a long drink, "How long have you studied?" Jax asked, shaking his arm, as he drank.

"About five years seriously. Your arm OK? I wasn't trying to hurt you." Jessie said, apologetically, as Jax laughed.

"Yeah, it's fine. You had some pretty good torque on it at that angle. Wasn't expecting you to be that good." He admitted, as Jessie grinned.

"Nobody does. My biggest advantage. I don't look like I can do half of what I do because of my size." Jessie said, taking another swig of water, as Sonya smirked.

"Ready for round two yet?" She asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Not against you. I'd sooner kick my own ass than lay a hand on you." Jessie said, as Sonya laughed.

"You're that scared of me?" Sonya said, taunting her.

"No, ma'am. I have that much respect for you. Fear has nothing to do with it." Jessie said, calmly, as Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Respect? You don't know me. How in the hell do you have so much respect for someone you don't know?" Sonya asked, confused.

"You really don't understand." Jessie said, taking a deep breath, seeing the anger on Sonya's face.

"You're right, I don't. And I don't have time to double as your shrink. Raiden dumped you on me. I don't have time to deal with a star struck kid following me around like a God damned puppy." Sonya said, as Jessie looked up at her, a smile on her face, but tears in her eyes. Frustrated, Sonya threw up her hands, walking out. Jessie pulled her knees into her chest, lowering her head into them.

"Hey, you OK?" Jax asked, as Jessie raised her head, nodding. She clears her throat.

"Hey, I just got slammed by Sonya Blade. I'll be telling my grandkids about this." Jessie said, trying not to cry, as Jax chuckled.

"Don't take it personally, kid. She's got a lot on her mind right now."

"She hates me." Jessie said, sadly, as Jax laughed.

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. If she hated you, you'd be in the infirmary by now. I've seen her beat the crap out of someone for looking at her wrong. I'm going to check on her. You gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." Jessie said, lowering her head again.

"You sure?" He asked, concerned. She gave him the thumbs up, not raising her head. As soon as she heard him leave, she quietly cried into her knees.

"Not quite what you imagined, is it?" Raiden said, appearing next to her, putting his arm around her comfortingly.

"I spazzed, again. Second fucking time. I suck." Jessie said, clearing her throat.

"She just destroyed you."  
>"Because I can't stop staring. I can barely form words around her. She thinks I'm an idiot."<p>

"And you think she's a god. She's not, you know." Raiden reminded her.

"Man, it's like standing in front of a superhero. What in the hell am I supposed to say to her?" Jessie asked, almost more to herself than Raiden.

"Start with hi." Jessie looked up, seeing Sonya, in uniform now, standing in the doorway.

"Hi." Jessie said, clearing her throat, and quickly wiped her tears away. She didn't like to show her emotions anyway, but crying like a bitch in front of Sonya was doubly bad in her mind.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Sonya asked, walking in. _I'm gonna kill that dude_. Jessie thought to herself, as Sonya pulled a chair in front of her.

"Not usually, but I have been recently." She admitted, as Sonya laughed, sitting down.

"A visit from Raiden tends to have that universal effect. Look, let's start over. I'm Sonya Blade, and you are?"

"Jessie Reynolds." Jessie answered, much calmer.

"Good, you didn't stutter this time." She said, causing Jessie to laugh.

"Well, you told me to calm down."

"Good. Now, why are you under the impression that I walk on water and catch bullets in my teeth?" Sonya asked, curiously.

"It's a long story." Jessie said, her stomach growling. Sonya looked down at her watch.

"Raiden feed you before he brought you here?" Sonya asked.

"No, ma'am. Came straight from the hospital."

"Figures. Come on. I'll buy you lunch, and you can tell me when I started being ten foot tall and bulletproof." Sonya said, extending her hand. Jessie took it, as Sonya helped her up.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later, Jessie found herself sitting in the officers club, nursing a salad and a coke, as Sonya studied her carefully.

"Now, what exactly did I do on your world that you found so impressive?" Sonya asked, as Jessie sipped the coke.

"I don't even know where to start." Jessie said, truthfully.

"The beginning usually works well." Sonya said, sipping her own coke.

"OK. About ten years ago in my world, Midway came out with a video game called Mortal Kombat." As Jessie said it, Sonya's eyes blazed.

"A game based on the tournaments? That's hilarious. I watched people I care about slaughtered there, and they make it a fucking game," The anger in Sonya's voice frightened Jessie, "Keep going, it's not you."

"Well, I got goaded into playing you. I got my ass kicked royally. Not being one to quit, I practiced for months, came back, and kicked ass. That's when I became interested in the stories, especially yours." Jessie explained, as Sonya sipped her coke.

"Look, I don't know how to break it to you, but I'm no hero. Now, Liu, that's who you need to talk to. My team got caught. It was fight, or Shang Tsung would kill all of them." Sonya said, bitterly.

"There's more." Jessie interjected.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Sonya said, growling.

"Then they came out with a movie." Jessie said, as Sonya snickered.

"Great, a fucking movie, too?" Sonya asked, angrily.

"Yeah. The movie took a few liberties, though."

"Really? Like what?" Sonya asked, irritated.

"Well, for one, the movie played like you just chased Kano alone onto a boat. And they only had one real solo fight scene between you and Kano." Jessie said, seeing Sonya's fists clinch at the mention of his name.

"And how did this little scrape end?" Sonya spat, her eyes blazing with anger.

"You grabbed him with the leg grab, and snapped his neck." Jessie said, nervously. Sonya chuckled, her eyes softening a bit, as her fists relaxed.

"So it ended the way it should've, on one world, at least." Sonya said, almost smiling at the thought.

"You didn't break his neck?" Jessie asked, shocked.

"No. I should've. I wanted to. God, did I want to. After everything him and those black dragon bastards did to me, I wanted that vengeance."

"Then why didn't you?" Jessie asked, curiously.

"My orders were to bring him back alive. I never used the leg grab. Almost wish I had, as violent as it got. I beat him, but the fight was so rough that I remember passing out from blood loss before I could finish the match. We both had to be carried out of the courtyard, so Shang Tsung didn't let me arrest him during the first tournament. Kano had already killed my partner. Shang killed the rest of my team because he considered the fight a draw, not a victory." Sonya explained, bitterly.

"Jesus, now I see why you hate that bastard so much." Jessie said, as Sonya nodded.

"So, why did Raiden dump you here, anyway?" Sonya asked, quickly changing the subject. Jessie knew better than to tell her the truth. Sonya didn't need or accept help from anyone on Jessie's world, and so far, the actual Sonya wasn't much different. Jessie took a sip of coke to cover her pause.

"Well, last night on my world, I got called into my day job to help out. I'm an MMA fighter in my spare time. Anyway, I go in, and find out they didn't need me after all. So, I'm getting ready to go home, and I hear a woman screaming for help. I couldn't just walk away. I went over to try to help. This dude had her pinned against the wall, and was going to cut her. I broke it up. He decided to take his chances with me, and got his ass beat. I go over to check on her, and she drives her boyfriend's knife into my stomach. I'm in the hospital, when Raiden appears. Tells me the attackers were from your world, and it would be safer for me to be here." Jessie explained, hoping Sonya baught it.

"Sounds like they were watching you." Sonya said, thinking out loud.

"Watching me? What makes you say that?" Jessie asked, curiously.

"Well, they knew where you worked. They knew you'd come running when you heard her screaming for help. They also knew enough to get you alone. Sounds like a set up."

"Why me, though? I'm just a nobody fast food worker that fights in her spare time. Out of everybody on my world, why me?"

"You have any idea who they were?" Sonya asked, as Jessie shook her head.

"Honestly, Sonya, I never saw them in my life." Sonya looked down at her watch.

"We're going to have to talk about it later. I've got a meeting to get to. Follow me." Jessie stood up, suddenly feeling the call of nature.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" Jessie asked, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I have a couple of minutes. It's right over there." Sonya said, pointing to a door. Jessie walked over, not noticing another woman following her. She walked in, taking care of business, before coming out of the stall, and seeing the woman still waiting for her.

"Hi." Jessie said, politely, as she walked to the sink, turning it on.

"Hi. Couldn't help but overhear the conversation. If you need protection from someone, you'd be better off asking Major Briggs." The woman said, as Jessie washed her hands.

"And why is that?" Jessie asked, almost chuckling at the woman's stupid comment.

"My name's Karen. My fiancée was Sonya's twin brother, Danny." Karen extended her hand, and Jessie cautiously shook it.

"Jessie. I didn't know Sonya had a twin brother."

"Yeah, he was an undercover cop, before Kano and those Black Dragon bastards tortured him to death."

"Sorry for your loss, ma'am." Jessie said, sincerely.

"A long time ago. Moved on. Anyway, protection details are not her strong suit. She can be a bit rogue at times." Karen said, as Jessie smirked.

"I have complete confidence in her." Jessie said, dismissively.

"A sucker born every minute." Karen said, dismissively. Jessie laughed.

"Lady, look. Unless you're trying to get your ass kicked, you may want to just shut up while you're ahead, and I'm feeling mellow." Jessie warned, as Karen looked her over, sizing her up. Karen was a petite, tall redhead. Jessie was a short, tough looking woman, and Karen quickly began backpedaling at the threat.

"I have nothing against you or her, I just don't want to see another person get hurt because . . ." Before Karen can finish, Jessie cut her off.

"Insulting her is the fastest way to get your teeth knocked down your throat by me ever invented. You seem like a nice lady. I really don't want to kick your ass. Let's just pretend you didn't say that, and go on about our day. Take it as fair warning."

"I'm just trying to warn you, before you get hurt." Karen said, quickly walking out. Jessie smirked, following her out, as Sonya walked over.

"I see you met my biggest fan." Sonya said, motioning towards Karen, who had sat back down.

"The other way around, but yeah, we met. What's her issue anyway?"

"We just don't get along. I didn't like her when Danny was dating her. Anyway, I'm already running late. Come on," Jessie followed Sonya out, and down to another building. Sonya led her down the hall to a briefing room with a plate glass window, "Sit here, and stay out of trouble," Sonya said, pointing to the chair across the hall from the door. Jessie sat down, watching her go in. A few minutes later, Jessie watched two MPs approach.

"Man, when am I gonna see some real action. I joined the MPs for action, not following around some coloniel to board meetings." The younger one said, as they watch from the window.

"Yeah, I know you're straight out of training, but trust me. I live for the easy details like this. Once you see as much as I have, you will too." The older one said, chuckling.

"Yeah, right, old timer," The rookie whistles, looking at Sonya, "Look at the curves on that one."

"Son, that is way the hell out of your league."

"So's a Porsche, but I wouldn't mind driving one once in a while."

"Well, that young lady is married to Johnny Cage. So if she doesn't whip your ass, he will." Jessie found herself chuckling at the conversation.

"Forget Cage," The rookie said, still eyeing Sonya, "Besides, a piece of ass that nice might be worth the beating," Jessie could feel her temper rising. _10, 9, 8, 7_ She began counting down, breathing deeply, as the rookie's leud comments continued, "Maybe she'll do something stupid, and I'll get to pat that pretty ass down." Jessie felt her fists clinch, as the older man laughed.

"Son, if she decides to do something, you're going in there all by yourself. I've seen her work. You go right ahead."

"With a rack that nice, she can torture me in that all day." _Oh, that's your happy ass_. Before either saw her, Jessie landed a hard kick to the rookie's back, sending him face first into the window. As the older one turns around, he finds Jessie's knee flying into his stomach. Grabbing the back of the older one's head, she drove him head first into the brick wall across from them. The rookie grabbed her from behind. Jessie kicked off the wall, driving herself back first into him, causing him to loose his balance. When he landed, he released his grip. Jessie flipped back to her feet, before stomping him in the crotch, stepping off.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Sonya yelled, as Jessie turned around, seeing her and a Coloniel standing behind her.

"Sorry." Jessie said, as the older MP got up, shoving her against the wall in frisk position.

"Let her go." The coloniel barked, as the MP looked at him, strangely.

"But, sir . . ."

"I said let her go," The coloniel barked again. The MP reluctantly stepped back, as Jessie turned back around. She found the coloniel looking at her, smiling, and Sonya glaring at her like she'd like to kill her where she stood, "You got a name?" The coloniel asked.

"Jessie." Jessie answered.

"Well, Jessie, step into my office. I have a proposition for you." He said, as Sonya spun around.

"Absolutely not! She doesn't have the training or the experience." Sonya protested.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Lieutenant. I let you slide with a lot around here because you're one of the best, but not on this. Jessie, step in here, please." The coloniel said, stepping aside, as Jessie walked past him, the coloniel following her, and Sonya bringing up the rear. The older MP knelt over his rookie partner.

"That enough action for you, young buck?" He said, rubbing his temple, as the rookie flipped him off.

Sonya closed the door behind them, sitting across from Jessie, glaring at her, "That was an impressive show you just put on."

"Your MPs need to check their mouth at the door." Jessie said, matter of factly.

"What kind of training do you have?" The coloniel asked, curiously.

"Five years eagle claw, three years kickboxing, six months parkour, amateur wrestled in high school, and twenty six years of watching the WWE." Jessie answered.

"The WWE?" The coloniel asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know, pro wrestling?" Jessie asked.

"Pro what? Never mind. Wherever you picked it up, you're pretty good. How would you like to help your country?" The coloniel asked.

"Depends, what do I have to do?" Jessie countered.

"Our special forces team has been working on infiltrating an illegal fighting ring. We've already lost two team members, and another is missing." The colonel said, as Jessie lowered her head in respect.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. My deepest sympathies." Jessie said.

"We appreciate that. I was going to send in Lieutenant Blade undercover to tryout for their upcoming tournament tonight. But after that little show, how would you like to step up?" The coloniel asked, as Jessie looked up.

"You mean fight instead of her?" Jessie asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Exactly. Since you're not officially a member of any military or police organization, they'd never suspect you." The coloniel explained, as Jessie chuckled.

"I'm game." Jessie said, grinning.

"Outstanding. Welcome aboard." The coloniel said, nodding.

"I want it on record. I object to this entire fiasco. Jessie has no training at all. She's a good fighter, but if she gets into trouble, she has no idea what to do." Sonya said, angrily.

"So you would prefer I send you?" The coloniel asked, already knowing her answer.

"Yes, sir." Sonya answered.

"And, if you are discovered, I loose another operative. No, I think this works better for me." The coloniel said, as Sonya glared at him.

"Speaking of work, what's the going rate for soothing a colonel's conscious these days?" Jessie asked, grinning.

"I'm not sending you to jail, isn't that payment enough?" The coloniel asked, laughing.

"Oh, come on, general. If you're gonna risk my ass, shouldn't I be compensated?" Jessie countered, grinning.

"No." He answered flatly.

"Five hundred dollars every time I fight." Jessie stated, as he laughed.

"Are you insane?" He asked, as Jessie considered it for a moment.

"You're right. Six hundred." Jessie said, smirking.

"Are you high?" The coloniel asked.

"Are you going for seven?" Jessie countered.

"And what's to stop me from locking you up?" The coloniel asked, as Jessie grinned.

"Not a thing, but you need me, remember?" She answered, as he laughed.

"You've got balls the size of bricks, you know that?" The coloniel said, chuckling.

"And bills bigger than that. We got a deal, or am I on vacation?" Jessie asked, grinning.

"You'd better be as good as I think you are." The coloniel said, standing, as Sonya and Jax snap to attention.

"Well, the best on the planet is standing across from me, but I can fill your need," Jessie said, matter of factly. He laughed again, walking out, "So, guys, what's up?"

"Jax, debrief her." Sonya said, before she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Why is she so pissed?" Jessie asked, causing Jax to raise an eyebrow.

"Did I hit you one too many times in the head? You just worked over two MPs, blackmailed a Lieutenant Coloniel, and got yourself knee deep into a six month investigation that has killed two people so far. You're wondering what she's pissed about?" Jax said, as he slowly slid her a file.

"Yeah, you've got a point. What's this?" Jessie asked, before slowly opening it.

"Everything you ever wanted to know about the Unified Fighting Order, but were afraid to ask." Jax answered. Jessie looked down at the file, all the color draining from her face. _Oh, no! This is going to suck._ She thought to herself, before shutting the file.

"Great." Jessie said, sadly, before opening the file again. Maybe this wasn't who she thought it was. It was a different Earth, after all, "Who's this?" Jessie asked, pointing to the picture.

"That's Marcus Raimes. He seems to be the organizer."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Jessie said, sadly, before closing the file.

"You OK? You look like you just got kicked in the gut." Jax said, as Jessie took a deep breath.

"Marcus is my sensei on my world." She explained, her voice nervous.

"Well, he's a sleazebag here." Jax said, as Jessie nodded.

"Apparently." She said, groaning.

"Everybody that we've sent in turns up beaten, tortured, and shot in the back of the head. That's the reason Sonya is so pissed at you right now. You have no idea what you've just interjected yourself into." Jax said, as Jessie nodded, slowly.

"I get it. I just don't see the big deal. Nobody knows me, and fighting is what I do for fun." Jessie said, as Jax chuckled.

"You've got a fucked idea of fun, then."

"Where did Sonya go, anyway?" Jessie asked, as Jax shrugged.

"No idea. But she was about three seconds from blowing her stack, so I'd guess either the gym or the range."

"I guess I'd better go find her." Jessie said, getting up, as Jax chuckled, gently pulling her back into the seat.

"She's blowing off steam. You really don't want to see that. Just read that file, and I'll be right back." Jax said, walking out.

Jessie spied a coffee machine with fresh smelling coffee in the corner. She made herself a cup, before reopening the file for the third time. She couldn't believe this Marcus was so different from her own. As she read the file, she could see the glaring differences. This Marcus held a tournament every month. Double elimination and a one million dollar prize. Not too difficult to see why he had enough fighters to do it. Jessie continued reading, until she heard the door open. Looking up from the file, she saw Sonya walk in, fully composed.

"Any questions?" Sonya asked, sitting at the head of the table.

"Yeah, who's the champ?" Jessie asked, not seeing any names in the file, other than Marcus.

"No one we sent in made it back to report." Sonya said, worried.

"Great." Jessie said, closing the file, and rubbing her temples.

"Hey, if you want to back out, do it now. You've got nothing to prove."

` "I can handle it." Jessie said, grinning.

"This isn't a video game. You loose one of those fights, you might not make it out alive." Sonya said, concerned.

"I love a challenge." Jessie said, chuckling.

"I really don't know who you're trying to impress with this macho shit. But, if it's me, I'm not impressed with suicide." Sonya said, as Jessie smirked.

"And what makes you so sure I can't handle this?" She asked, as Sonya looked her over.

"The fact that you're so sure you can. There's a difference between being confident and arrogant."

"It ain't arrogant if you can back it up. And I can back it up." Jessie said, confidently.

"Prove it. Face off with me, sparring session." Sonya said, grinning.

"You've been my hero most of my life. How in the hell am I supposed to hit you?"

"It's not like we're trying to kill each other. The best way I can judge your skill level is to face off with you myself. Leave it in the gym. You don't spar with your sensei back home?"

"Marcus and I sparred all the time."

"Then, what's the difference? If you have that much respect for me, you shouldn't have a problem facing me." Sonya said, looking her over.

"I just don't want to hurt you." Jessie said, nervously, as Sonya laughed wholeheartedly.

"If I am as good as you think I am, what makes you think you can?" Sonya said, smirking.

"You are dying to kick my ass, aren't you?" Jessie asked, chuckling.

"Not really. I'm dying to see what I have to work with. You held your own pretty well with Jax and those MPs. What was that about, anyway?" Sonya asked, as Jessie shrugged.

"They just need to watch their mouth, that's all." She said, causing Sonya to laugh.

"If you're going to fight everyone that says something about me you don't like, you're going to spend half your time here fighting, and the other half in the brig for it."

"Sounds like a fun way to spend a vacation." Jessie said, causing Sonya to laugh again.

"OK, wiseass. Let's see what you got. Come on." Jessie got up, as they walked down the hall to the gym. Sonya led her back to the locker room, where she found a t-shirt and shorts waiting for her.

"Thanks." Jessie said, taking off the OD green shirt, and replacing it with the grey army shirt.

"No problem. Figured if Raiden didn't even bother to feed you, he probably didn't let you pack a bag either. He's actually worse than the military about sudden moves." Sonya said, chuckling.

"Yeah, well, I don't mind. I don't have much going on." Jessie said, changing into the shorts.

"If you're going to be here a few days, we'll have to get you some clothes out of that first paycheck. I'll front you the money, you can pay me back." Sonya said, changing into a t-shirt and shorts herself,

"Appreciate it." Jessie said, retying her boots.

"Oh, no. Take those off. I'm not taking a kick with Bates steel toe boots. Tennis shoes in the bottom locker. I'm guessing you're a ten-ten and a half?" She said, as Jessie opened the bottom locker, finding a new pair of running shoes.

"How did you guess?" Jessie asked, as Sonya shrugged.

"It's my job. I notice almost everything." She said, flatly, as Jessie laced the running shoes up.

"OK, let's do this. But I don't like it." Jessie said, as Sonya patted her on the shoulder.

"Gonna like it even less when you're eating the mats." Sonya said, as they both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie found herself someplace she couldn't even fathom being. Standing across from Sonya Blade, in fight stance. Sonya smirked, seeing Jessie try to mirror her stance. Sonya quickly threw a series of punches. Jessie blocked most, but two connected with the side of her head. Sonya suddenly stopped, glaring at Jessie.

"You do know why those last two connected, don't you," Sonya asked, as Jessie shook her head. She walked over, grabbing Jessie's wrists, and pulling her hands up, "You drop your guard too much. You also could've come across like this," Sonya extended Jessie's left arm, "And nailed me in the chest. I left myself wide open for a reason, Jessie. Don't hesitate. If you do tonight, one of those guys is going to eat you for breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am." Jessie said, as Sonya dropped her wrists, stepping back.

"OK, let's try this again." Sonya said, going back on the offensive. Jessie blocked all of her moves, but made none herself. Sonya landed a backhand, intentionally splitting her lip.

"Owww." Jessie said, stepping back, wiping the blood from her lip. Seconds later, Jessie found herself on the receiving end of a front kick, putting her flat on her back.

"If you're not going to fight back, this is a waste of time." Sonya said, extending her hand. Jessie took it, flipping Sonya onto her back.

"You want a fight, you got one." Jessie said, flipping back to her feet, and stepping back, as Sonya grinned, doing the same.

"About damn time," Sonya said, chuckling, as she moved in. Jessie let her get close, and threw a light kick, connecting with Sonya's stomach. It didn't seem to phase her, as she landed a punch to the side of Jessie's head, knocking her to one knee, "Full contact, Jessie. Get up." For two hours, Jessie matched Sonya move for move, Sonya correcting her movements, as they continued. They had drawn quite a crowd, as a group of soldiers sat around, watching them spar.

"Damn, I wish I was a new recruit." One of them, a mountain of a man in a dress uniform said, walking over for a closer look.

"See, Mitch, this is how you properly teach self defense." Sonya said, easily blocking Jessie's kick, and answering with one of her own, which Jessie blocked.

"You can take me down anytime you want to, Lieutenant." The lewd tone to his voice cracked up the other soldiers, and royally pissed Jessie off, distracting her for a second. Sonya took advantage, landing a roundhouse that nearly loosened Jessie's teeth, knocking her to one knee, "Keep that up, and she'll be as ditzy as you with that concussion." Suddenly Jessie's face wasn't hurting anymore, as she got to her feet, walking toward the man with purpose. Sonya stepped in front of her, cutting her off.

"If you insist on responding to that, let's do it right. I know you're still holding back on me. How do you think you'd do against him?" Sonya asked, as Jessie chuckled, evilly.

"I'd stomp his ass and look around for something else to do." Jessie said, eyeing him up.

"Luckily for you, kid. I don't fight for free." Mitch said, smirking.

"Oh, I can help you there." Sonya said, as she took her wallet out, pulling out a fifty dollar bill, "I got fifty says she kicks your ass."

"I don't hit girls." Mitch said, snickering.

"Neither do I." Jessie said, grinning at the 'Ohhhh' she got from the crowd.

"You better watch your mouth, kid." Mitch warned.

"Whatcha gonna do? Stand there and take it like my personal bitch, that's what." Jessie said, eyeing him up.

"You better tell your friend who I am, Blade, before she gets hurt." Mitch said, smirking.

"Jessie, that's Drill Sergeant and Self Defense instructor Mitch Watts. He's the base boxing champion. He's up for the golden gloves." Sonya said, grinning almost proudly.

"Just a suggestion, Mitch, you may want to pawn them to get a set of balls. Apparently you've lost yours." Jessie said, chuckling evilly, as the crowd gave another 'Ohhhh'. Mitch growled.

"You want your ass handed to you that bad?" He said, anger in his eyes. Jessie stepped up toe to toe with the six foot man, staring up into his eyes.

"If you think you can, grandma, go ahead and swing." Jessie said, smugly. Mitch reared back, and Sonya grabbed his wrist.

"Mitch, you can't fight in the dress uniform. That wouldn't be fair. Go get changed." Sonya said, shoving his arm down. Mitch angrily walked off, as Jessie chuckled, rubbing her sore jaw, "Any other takers?" She said, holding up the fifty. She had ten takers before walking back to Jessie, counting the money.

"Base boxing champion. You couldn't have just set me up to fight the janitor, or something?" Jessie said, as Sonya folded the money, smirking.

"Please, what would that prove? Besides, if you can't take him, you're going to be in real trouble tonight." Sonya said, as Jessie laughed.

"As big as his mouth is, I'll be happy to shut it for him." Jessie said, smirking, as Mitch walks back out, handing Sonya a fifty.

"Don't go anywhere with my money, Blade." Mitch said, throwing some warm up punches, as Jessie watches him, a wide smile on her face.

"Let's make a little side bet, Mitch. Just you and me." Sonya said, as Mitch stopped warming up.

"What did you have in mind, Blade?" Mitch asked, grinning lewdly.

"You've been wanting to go out with me for a while. You beat her, I'll go out with you Friday night."

"I'm not so sure Johnny Cage would like that much." Mitch said, as Sonya laughed.

"Don't worry about Cage. Worry about her. When she puts you on your ass, you're showing up at breakfast tomorrow wearing your combat boots, and nothing else." Sonya said, chuckling. Jessie bit her lip to stop from laughing with the rest of the crowd.

"OK, Blade, you're on. But you've got to wear a choker chain on our date. I like to have my bitches close by." Mitch said, getting an Ohhhh from the crowd. Sonya looked Jessie over, seeing the grin on her face, and pissed off look in her eyes.

"You'd better win." Sonya growled at Jessie.

"Yeah, no pressure right?" Jessie said, grinning, as her and Mitch sized each other up.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Mitch asked, annoyed.

"A bitch that's about to be out fifty bucks." Jessie said, laughing. Mitch stepped up, landing a hard punch to Jessie's jaw, knocking her off balance. A hard punch to her ribs sent her down.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to enjoy Friday night." Mitch said, laughing. Jessie flipped back to her feet.

"You like going out alone? I always found it a bummer." Jessie said, chuckling,

"Why don't you just stay down, before you get hurt?" Mitch said, swinging again. Jessie caught his wrist, landing a hard kick to his chest. She swept his leg, still holding onto his arm.

"I like pain. Do you?" Jessie said, locking his arm in a modified cross arm breaker, and putting pressure on his elbow.

"Auugh! Damn! Uuugh!" Mitch punched her leg with his free hand, as Jessie laughed, pulling back more on his arm.

"I leg curl two fifty six reps four days a week. You're gonna break your hand before you make a dent in my calf. You got two choices, say I quit, or I'll hyperextend your elbow."

"Fuck you!"

"Get your ears cleaned, grandpa. That was not one of the options." She said, torquing his wrist more.

"Alright! Alright! I quit." Jessie grinned, not letting up on the pressure.

"Apologize."

"What?"

"Apologize!" Jessie said, adding more pressure.

"Auugh! I'm sorry I called you a bitch!" Mitch yelled, in obvious pain.

"Jessie, let him up. He's had enough." Sonya said, half chuckling.

"Oh, no, Sonya. Not just yet. You're not apologizing to me. I am a bitch, world class. You're apologizing to her for those comments."

"Jessie, it's OK. Just let him up." Sonya said, laughing.

"I'm not apologizing for shit!" Mitch yelled.

"And I thought I was a glutton for punishment," Jessie said, as she gave a good yank on his arm. He screamed out before she let up the pressure a bit, "Apologize to the lady, now."

"Auugh, God! I'm sorry, Sonya-it's not personal.. I'm sorry. Get this bitch off me." Mitch said, desperately. Jessie chuckled, releasing his arm, before she knelt in his chest.

"Speak about her with any less respect than you speak of your own mother, and you and I will finish this, got it?" Jessie asked, as Mitch nodded, "Good, then we can be friends again." Jessie said, getting off of him, laughing. She looked over at Sonya, who nodded.

"Apology accepted. And thank you for your very generous donations to the Sonya Blade beer fund. Bye, boys." Sonya said, laughing, as she gave Jessie a high five.

"This ain't over, bitch." Mitch said, pointing at Jessie.

"Oh, yeah, it is." Jessie said, taking a running start. She leapt into the air, landing a clean kick to his face. She landed, landing a spinning kick to his knee, sending him down, screaming, as an audible pop was heard.

"Get him to the infirmary, now." Sonya said, as two of the recruits helped him up. Jessie stood in fight stance, until they took him out. Jessie sat on the bench, catching her breath, as Sonya sat next to her, "Not bad. What was that arm lock?"

"My variation on a cross arm breaker. Only the way I lock the arm in, I put my knee under the elbow joint. Slightest pressure on the wrist feels like your elbow's gonna snap. Painful as hell. Won me a few fights, too."

"One question, why did you let him swing first?" Sonya said, as Jessie laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because one hit in the right place from the right person will put you on dream street. If you get the chance, take it, and make it count. You can end a fight with one good hit. Don't blow the opportunity." Sonya said, as Jessie nodded.

"You don't strike me as the collar type. You must've been pretty sure I'd win." Jessie said, smirking.

"Not exactly. I wasn't sure if the money was enough incentive to get what I wanted out of you. The collar comment I wasn't counting on." Sonya said, truthfully.

"Glad he was as easy as I thought." Jessie said, chuckling.

"Well, we need to get you some clothes for tonight. Thanks to Mitch, I don't have to hit the petty cash fund. Come on, let's go shopping." Sonya and Jessie both changed, before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later, Sonya and Jessie walked into a small bar down the street from the base, carrying shopping bags. An old man in a t-shirt eyes them up, as they sit at the bar.

"Hey, Blade. What are you doing here? I thought you were on tonight."

"I am. Jax is meeting me here. Jessie, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Jessie." Sonya said, motioning to Jessie, as Charlie looked her over, chuckling.

"Her? She's the one that shut Watts up? I don't believe it." Charlie said, laughing.

"Damn, word travels fast around here." Jessie said, grinning.

"Word like that, yeah. And I'm not making any plans for tomorrow morning, either. What'll it be?"

"Two cokes. Charlie, keep an eye on her. I've got a phone call to make." Sonya said, walking to the bathroom, carrying one of the bags. Charlie pours Jessie a coke, sitting it in front of her.

"So, how's our world treating ya?" He asked, as she looked at him strange.

"What?"

"Jax said Raiden dumped you here. How's our world treating ya?" Charlie asked, watching a wide smile come across Jessie's face.

"Really fucking cool!" Jessie said, excitedly, as Charlie laughed.

"I thought you might think so." Charlie said, as Jessie sipped the coke.

"Are you kidding? I got to meet my hero. Spar with Jax. Spar with her. Hang out with her, shop with her. Fuck yeah, this day is awesome. And I hate shopping. Hate it with a passion. But it was sooo cool!" Jessie said, her face lit up like she had won the lottery. Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down. You act like the biggest thrill of your life was hanging out with Sonya." Charlie said, laughing harder.

"It is, man! I got to hang out all day with my hero. Dude, God could take me now. It just don't get better than this." Jessie said, as Charlie chuckled.

"And you sound serious, too."

"I am! If I die tonight, it's all good." Jessie said, laughing.

"No, you die tonight, you're gonna piss her off."

"I have no intention of pissing her off." Jessie said, sipping the coke, as Jax walked in, a large metal briefcase in his hands. Jessie turned around, as he sat it on the table, "What's that?" She asked.

"Some toys for tonight." Jax said, distracted.

"Ohhh, can I see?" Jessie said, excitedly.

"It's not for you." Sonya's voice called from across the room. Jessie turned, seeing her decked out in leather, complete with a red wig.

"Holy shit." Jessie said, shocked.

"Exactly the reaction I was looking for." Sonya said, with a grin, as she sat across from Jax.

"Whoa, why are you dressed like that?" Jessie asked.

"Because I'm your personal booker and trainer, Carmen."

"I thought I was doing this to keep you out of it." Jessie said, suddenly confused. Sonya and Jax both laugh.

"No, that's the coloniel's bright idea. I'm not letting you go in there alone." Sonya said, slipping a small earpiece in her ear.

"This is fucked, man. What if they figure out it's you?" Jessie asked, as Jax shrugged.

"Then you're both screwed." He answered, plainly.

"Wonderful." Jessie said, sighing, as she shook her head.

"Oh, and if you blow my cover, I'll shoot you myself." Sonya said, as Jax slid her a small revolver across the table. She checked it, sliding it into her boot.

"Don't worry yourself, Carmen." Jessie said, as naturally as she could.

"That'll work. Jax, did you plant the cover stories?" Sonya asked, as Charlie brought her a coke.

"Oh, yeah. Yours, at least. I never got Jessie's name." Jax said, looking at Jessie.

"Just use Jessica Reynolds. It's not like anybody knows me here anyway." Jessie said, getting her coke from the bar.

"But they will after this. You use your real name, and you'll make yourself a target. Try again." Sonya said, as Jax tinkered with the briefcase.

"What about Savannah Smiles." Jessie said, as Sonya scoffed.

"You're a fighter, not a stripper. Try again." Sonya said.

"What about LT?" Charlie chimed in.

"LT?" Sonya asked, curiously.

"Yeah, LT. Because she hits harder than Lawrence Taylor." He said, laughing.

"Will you be serious?" Sonya said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, LT would work. It could be my initials, but I like Charlie's explanation better." Jessie said, grinning, as Charlie gave her a high five.

"Maybe. We'll think on it. Jax, test me." Sonya said, as Jax tapped his mic, "Got it."

"And I got the feed back. You're clear." Jax said, as Sonya turned to Jessie.

"You just fight. I'll handle the rest." Sonya said, getting up.

"Fine." Jessie said, knowing arguing with Sonya was absolutely pointless. Jessie followed her out to a waiting mustang convertible.

"Why do you always get the sweet rides?" Jax said, running his hands on the red paint job.

"Because I'm the one with the pictures." Sonya reminded him, as he laughed. He opened the door to the black van, and got a long business envelope, handing it to Sonya.

"Came at the base for you." Jax said, as her face lit up.

"Why didn't you bring this in with you?" She asked, looking down at her watch.

"Slipped my mind." Jax said, chuckling, as she handed the envelope to Jessie. She jumped into the driver's seat, as Jessie got in the passenger's side, "Buckle up, Jessie. You're about to go on Sonya Blade's Wild Ride!" Jax yelled, as Sonya cranked the car, revving the engine a couple of times. Shifting into reverse, Sonya flipped Jax off, peeling out of the gravel parking lot. Jessie fumbled getting the seatbelt on, seeing her shifting through the full set of gears on the empty side street.

"Speed doesn't bother you, does it?" Sonya said, glancing over, seeing all the color draining from Jessie's face. She laughs, evilly, as she slows down enough to merge with the traffic getting on the interstate.

"You always drive like that?" Jessie asked, feeling a little queasy. Sonya smirked, tapping the earpiece.

"What did she send me? You're a lot of help, partner. Jessie, open that package," Jessie opened the envelope, looking inside, "What's in it?"

"A bracelet and a note."

"Give me the bracelet," She guns the car, passing four more, as she slides the bracelet on, "Why does everybody and their grandmother in Los Angeles pull in front of me? Come on, I've seen nuns drive faster than this," Jessie started laughing, as she adjusts the bracelet, "Something funny?" Sonya asked, irritated.

"Yeah, you. I thought you weren't into jewelry." Jessie said, as she slammed on the brakes, approaching a traffic jam.

"I'm not usually, but when my goddaughter sends it, it's a different story. Shit, we're gonna be late." Sonya said, hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

"Remind me to ride with Jax next time." Jessie said, chuckling.

"Give me the letter," Sonya said, as Jessie hands her the letter. The cars are almost at a standstill, as Sonya began reading, "Partner, why does she think I'm fighting tonight? Don't act like you don't hear me, Jax! And you never heard of just saying 'she's fine' huh? Great, she's got finals coming up. I'm the last thing she needs on her mind. I'll call her tonight, I want to talk to her anyway. I'll deal with you later. Yeah, yeah, I know. We're pulling up now." Sonya said, as she brought the car to a screeching halt in front of a building. Two gorilla looking men walk up to it.

"You two are late!" The man said, eyeing Jessie.

"Oh, I know you ain't looking at me, boy. I will stomp a mudhole in your ass and walk that motherfucker dry. You just take your ass out of my way so I can go get my million." Jessie said, standing up enough to sit on the headrest.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at a list.

"Who am I? You don't recognize greatness when you see it? I'm LT, boy. You better take your hairy ass in there, and tell those chumps the champ is here!" Jessie said, loudly and as obnoxiously as possible.

"I think I'd better . . ." Before he could continue, Jessie cut him off.

"Do I look like your shrink? I don't give a fuck what you think. I think you better go tell your boss the next millionaire has arrived before I get out this car, and do it myself." Jessie said, pounding her chest for emphasis. Sonya groaned, rolling her eyes, as the man laughed, going inside.

"Could you act a little more obnoxious?" Sonya whispered, angrily. Seconds later, the gate and building doors opened.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Jessie whispered, sitting back down.

"Just tone it down. We've got enough attention from being late as it is." Sonya said, pulling the car in. Sonya parked, and they got out. Two men led them to the main room. A boxing style ring was set up, steel chairs surrounding it. Men of all shapes, sizes and races surrounded it, talking smack to each other, as a fat man in a pin striped suit approached them.

"My associates said you brought a fighter?" The man said to Sonya.

"She brought the winner, boy. You better recognize!" Jessie said, cockily.

"Yeah, her and everybody else. Who are you?" He asked Sonya.

"I'm Carmen, her booker and trainer." Sonya answered, in a spanish accent.

"Think you could put a muzzle on her?" He said, shooting Jessie a hard look.

"Sure, Guido, you wanna try to put it on? Quit wasting my time, and let's see who's ass I get to beat first." Jessie said, a cocky grin on her face. He laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna enjoy watching you get your ass kicked. You got a name, or will big mouth do?"

"People call me LT, but you can just call me the champ, bitch." Jessie said, laughing, as he walked off, chuckling.

"Jesus, you're giving me a freaking headache. Just shut up and sit down." Sonya said, sitting in the back. Jessie sat next to her. Jessie watches Marcus, in a suit and tie, get into the ring.

"Thank you all for coming. The pool gets bigger everytime. We even have our first female fighter. Boys, let me introduce you to LT. Stand up, LT," Jessie stood up, "There's the reason we're so late getting started tonight. You know women and their grand entrances. You can sit back down now," Jessie didn't sit down, "I said sit down," Sonya reached up, pulling her back into the seat, "You better be as good as you think you are, LT. You're fighting Bruno "The Bulldog" Harris. Last years champion. He's got a ten thousand dollar bonus coming if he knocks you out. I despise tardiness. Anyway, on to the rest of you. You'll each fight a former champion. Win, and come back tomorrow for your chance at one million dollars. Loose, and go home. It's time to put up or shut up, folks. Let the fights begin."

Jessie watched each of the fights with great interest. She started making mental notes on each fighter. Their stances, their specialties, even down to if they were right or left handed, and which way they entered and left the ring. Marcus taught her the dumbest thing a fighter could do is to ignore anything about their opponent's approach to fighting. As a result, for all her bravado and bullshit she put out, she was observant, calculating, and dangerous in the ring. She watched a near seven foot, well over three hundred pound man step into the ring.

"Hey, big mouth! You're up!" Guido said, laughing. She could hear the roaring laughter, as she stepped up, and through the ropes. She found herself staring up at a guy with a hundred pounds and nearly two feet on her. She grinned cockily. But her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Her odds were deteriorating rapidly.

"I'm gonna break you in two."

"Promises, promises. I bet you don't even call tomorrow. Shut up and swing, bulldog." Jessie said, as he swung at her. She dodged his massive right hand, landing a quick jab of her own to his massive chest. He grabbed her arm, pulling her in, and wrapped his hand around her throat. He lifted her high into the air, and slammed her down flat on the mat. He buried his boot into Jessie's side, sending her rolling out of the ring, to the roaring laughter of the crowd. Jessie quickly got back up, and slid back under the bottom rope. She pulled herself to her feet, pulling the glove even tighter on her left hand. Jessie smirked, as he laughed.

"You ready to quit yet?"

"Quit? The air up there can't be that fucking thin. This party's just getting started." Jessie said, falling back into fight stance. He let out a yell, swinging his massive left hand. Jessie ducked, kicking him in the shin. He let out a yelp, jumping around, as she backed up, and landed a solid kick to his chest. He stumbled backwards into the ropes, getting tied in them. Jessie unloaded with shots to his stomach, chest and head. She smirked, backing up, and taking a running start. She lept up, kicking off his chest, and planting a hard kick under his chin, flipping herself backwards. He slumped back against the ropes, unconscious, "Yeah, that's right, big boy. Climb your ass back up that beanstalk. You can't hang with L fucking T baby. No chance. How you like that Guido? Big mouth got some big skills, you little bitch." Jessie said, grinning at Guido, before getting out of the ring. The laughter had long stopped, as she walked back to Sonya, a huge smile on her face.

"You OK?" Sonya whispered, as Jessie sat down.

"Yeah, I'm OK." Jessie whispered back, as the next fight started. She watched it, her entire body hurting. She literally felt like she'd been hit by a mack truck. Her ribs, her head, and her knee were all killing her. All she wanted to do was go home, soak in a hot alcohol bath, and watch Mortal Kombat. But as bad as she was hurting, she didn't mind settling for two out of three. She watched the final fight with a lot less interest, just waiting to go home. Luckily, the former champion made quick work of the tiny opponent. Out of the twenty fighters, Jessie included, that started. Only eleven remained. Marcus stepped back into the ring.

"Outstanding fights. To the losers, valiant effort. They'll be another tournament staring next month. You're welcome to try your hand again. Now, to the winners. You are all on the verge of changing your lives. To the winner goes the one million dollar prize. But more than that, immortality. Your skills will have earned you a place among the most elite fighters this country, indeed the world, has ever seen. Win the tournament, and your place in the Unified Fighting Order will be secured. Your name will live forever among the elite. The best of the best," Jessie looked at Sonya, yawning, as Marcus continued, "But, for some reason, people keep trying to interfere with our little organization. Let me show you what happens when you cross me." Jessie and the others watch, in shock, as a bloody and badly beaten man is dragged into the ring, and thrown at Marcus' feet. Jessie looked at Sonya, seeing concern in her eyes. Sonya started inching towards that gun in her boot. Jessie stood up, walking away from her, as Marcus pulls a nine millimeter.

"What the fuck? I came here to fight, not see someone executed. This is bullshit, man!" Jessie said, walking towards the ring.

"Sit down, big mouth, before you get hurt." Marcus said, as his fighters lifted the half conscious man up.

"Boy, you best stop playing." Jessie climbed into the ring, as Marcus watched with a raised eyebrow. He pointed the gun at her, "Yeah, I'd shoot me too, before I whipped that ass like I own it." Jessie said, as Marcus laughed. When she got closer, she saw why Sonya was so concerned. The man was wearing dog tags.

"What makes you think I won't shoot you?"

"The fact that I personally own every God damn one of these boys. I heard all that hot air you were blowing. You're not about to shoot the best fighter in this room." Jessie said, confidently. Marcus pointed the gun at her threateningly. Jessie stared him down, a grin on her face. Marcus laughed, lowering the gun.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not gonna shoot you. I'm not even going to shoot him," Marcus walked over, grabbing a handful of the man's hair, jerking his head back, before backhanding him, "You are going to deliver a message to your bosses. Special Forces stays out of my business," Marcus walked in front of him, landing a viciously hard shot to the man's exposed midsection, "Or buy a lot of body bags." Marcus turned the gun around, and hit the man in the back of the head with the pistol. His men release the beaten man, who falls flat on the mats, groaning. The men made a move towards him, and Jessie stepped up.

"He's had enough. You want a fight, come try me." Jessie said, angrily.

"You heard the lady." Marcus said, laughing.

His two men begin circling Jessie, who didn't move. She didn't need to. If they telegraphed what they were planning anymore, she wouldn't have been able to resist the urge to laugh. The one behind her grabbed her, as the other one moved in. Jessie leaned on him, burying both feet into the other's stomach. The one holding her suddenly released. She landed hard on the back of her head. The man tried to stomp her. She grabbed his leg, taking him down with a single leg takedown. Holding onto his leg, she quickly got to her feet. Moving her grip to his ankle, she twisted it violently to the left. The snap was heard, seconds before the howling from the man.

"You can back down or you can join him. Choice is yours." Jessie snarled, eyeing up the other one.

"It's OK," Marcus said, as the first guard backed off, staring at her, intensely, "You surprise me, LT. I'm gonna keep my eye on you."

"Of course you are. You know I'm the best fighter in this room. That's why you didn't shoot me." Jessie said, confidence oozing in her voice.

"You want him, you take him with you. I hate the smell of pork."

"May I suggest a new diet, then?" Jessie said, chuckling, as Marcus laughed again.

"Your ego is bigger than your brain, kid."

"No, it ain't ego, it's stone cold fact." Jessie said, smirking. Marcus shook his head, laughing, as he walked out. Jessie knelt next to the beaten man, as the other guards removed the one with the broken ankle. Jessie looked him over.

"Who . . ." The man tried to ask.

"Shhhh, just take it easy. Carmen, I could use a hand here." Jessie called out, pulling the man to the edge of the ring. She rolled him out, Sonya helping steady him. Getting on either side, they walked him to the car. Laying him in the backseat, they get in, and drive off. As soon as Sonya clears the compound, she hits the gas.

"Partner, we got Sanchez! He's alive! I'm on my way to University hospital. Get two MPs down there, asap. ETA seven minutes." Sonya said to Jax over the headset, as she shifted through the entire set of gears.

"S..Sonya?" Sanchez said, trying to sit up. Sonya glanced back, forcing a smile.

"Relax, Sanchez. We gotcha." Sonya said, as Sanchez laid back.

"God, is that really you, Sonya?" Sanchez asked, weakly. Sonya took the wig off with one hand, tossing it in the backseat.

"Were you expecting Santa Claus?" She said, winking, as Sanchez laughed. He laid back, closing his eyes. Sonya turned into the emergency room entrance doing at least ninety. The doctors and nurses had a gurney ready and waiting. As soon as Sonya skidded it to a hault in front of the doors, they loaded Sanchez on it, wheeling him past Jax, who had managed to beat Sonya there, "Park it, meet me inside." Sonya said, following Jax inside. Jessie parked the car. Getting out, she sat on the curb next to the street, her hands shaking.

It was the same after every fight, but this one just more severe. The last time she was this jumpy was after her first fight. _Did I really just grin down Marcus? He could've wasted me. At least Sonya didn't pull that damn gun. He would've wasted her. Damn, I need a cigarette._ She reached into her jacket pocket, finding she had one left. She pulled it out, lighting it. She took a deep drag, exhaling slowly.

"Hey, you alright?" Jessie jumped at the voice, turning around, to see Jax.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just hate hospitals." Jessie explained, as Jax sat next to her.

"Not my favorite place, either. Sonya said you did pretty good tonight."

"Really? She told me I gave her a headache." Jessie said, as Jax laughed.

"Well, you were being a little obnoxious."

"I was trying to be. It's the first rule. The biggest mouth in the room is, ninety nine percent of the time, the easiest to beat. I wanted them to overlook that I wasn't on the list. They figured just let her in. Let her get her ass kicked. She'll go home, no fuss no muss. I knew it would get us through the door, and I could do the rest. Hey, don't happen to have a smoke on you, do you?" Jessie asked.

"For you, sure." Jax said, handing her the pack. She pulled one out, lighting it.

"Thanks. I'll buy you a pack tomorrow." She said, handing him the pack back. He pushed it away.

"Keep it. I don't smoke. I just use them to bribe the bums." Jax said, as Jessie took a deep drag, looking at the pack.

"Marlboro. Bet they work well." She said, sliding it in her pocket, "How's Sanchez doing?" Jessie finally asked the question she'd been avoiding.

"He's OK. They have him cleaned up and resting. You did really well."

"Yeah, sure." Jessie said, taking another deep drag.

"In fact, he's been asking for big mouth." Jax said, grinning.

"Nah, dude. I'm not up for that right now." Jessie admitted.

"Why not? He's a nice guy. He won't bite, unless you ask him too." Jax said, jokingly.

"I'm sure he's a nice guy. I just . . ."

"Look, he wants to talk to you. You should, at least, introduce yourself," Jax said, putting his arm around her shoulder, noticing how badly she was trembling, "You sure you're OK? You're shaking like a leaf." He asked, as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just a little nippy out here, ya know." She said, as Jax chuckled.

"Yeah, Southern California is known for it's nippy evenings. Come on, I'll walk you back." Jax said, as they both stood up. Jessie flipped the cigarette, trying to steady her hands. Jax put his arm around her, comfortingly, "You did great. Come on." Jax walked her into the hospital, and back into the ER. He walked her back to a private room, and past two MPs, opening the door.

Jessie walked in behind Jax, feeling like she was about to be sick. Sonya stood next to Sanchez, grinning as they talked. Seeing the true extent of the damage to the young man, now that the blood and dirt had been cleaned away, didn't help much, either. He looked like they had worked him over for quite a while. Yet his face wore a genuine smile. Noticing Jessie walk in, he sat up, painfully, looking her over.

"Jax, take Sonya and get her some coffee." Sanchez piped up.

"I'm good, Sanchez." Sonya said, smirking.

"I know that, Saint Nick, you just look thirsty." Sanchez said, as she squeezed his hand before walking out with Jax, leaving him alone with Jessie, "Hi." He said, grinning.

"Hi. You look a little better." Jessie said, as he laughed.

"You're a shitty liar." He said, as Jessie grinned.

"Yeah, I am. You look like hell warmed over, happy now?" She said, as he smiled, sadly.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know your name, but thank you. He tortured and killed two friends of mine. I thought I was dead." Sanchez said, clearing his throat.

"It's all good. My name is Jessie. Jessie Reynolds." Jessie said, walking over. She extended her hand. He reached up, shaking it.

"Anthony Sanchez, but everyone calls me Sanchez. You saved my life tonight, Jessie. I won't forget it."

"My friends call me Jess." She said, as Sonya led a hysterical woman in.

"Anthony!" The woman cried. Jessie stepped away, as the woman ran to him, holding him, crying.

"I'm OK. Please don't cry, baby. I'm OK." Sanchez hugged her close, mouthing thanks to Sonya and Jessie before they left. Sonya closed the door, a wide smile on her face.

"And that is why I love my job. You did really good tonight. Come on, let's get outta here." Sonya said, leading her out to the car. Getting in, they drove to Charlie's. Charlie laughed, seeing how gingerly Jessie walked in.

"Got your ass kicked, huh?" Charlie said, laughing.

"She won, actually." Sonya corrected him.

"Yeah, Jax told me. You two look like you could use a beer." Charlie said, as Jessie walked to the bar,

"Make it a six pack to go." Sonya said, pulling at the leather stuck to her skin, "Why do people wear this shit? It is way too sticky out there for this." She mumbled to herself, heading for the bathroom. Charlie chuckled, putting a beer in front of Jessie.

"I don't drink, but thanks." Jessie said, pushing it away. Charlie moved it back in front of her.

"You do tonight. It'll take the edge off." Charlie said, as Jessie sipped it, "She would've gone for the gun anyway."

"How'd you . . ." Jessie asked.

"I know her well enough to know how she'll react. I should, I've been riding her ass since basic. You I can't quite get a read on, and that makes me nervous." Charlie said, eyeing her, as she chuckled.

"Trust me, I'm not a threat." Jessie said, sipping the beer again.

"I know that. I just can't figure out what your angle in this is."

"I'm just along for the ride." Jessie said, grinning.

"A blind man could see that's bullshit. Raiden didn't just drop you here by accident. Anyone that does just go along for the ride isn't gonna stick their neck out, especially for a stranger."

"I'm a born sucker, that's all." Jessie said, dismissively.

"I don't buy that one, either. Level with ol' Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a vacation from my boring, meaningless existence." Jessie said, matter of factly.

"Tell you what, when you get tired of blowing smoke, let me know." Charlie said. as Jessie sighed, sipping the beer.

"I could've killed her tonight, man." Jessie said, nervously.

"Me? Who was the gun pointed at?" Sonya said, emerging from the bathroom in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"If you'd pulled that gun, you would've blown your cover." Jessie explained.

"Better than seeing you or Sanchez get your heads blown off." Sonya said, as Charlie got a six pack out of the cooler.

"They would've killed you." Jessie said, lighting a smoke, as Sonya sat next to her.

"I didn't know you smoked." Sonya said, surprised.

"Yeah." Jessie said, distractedly. Sonya took the cigarette out of Jessie's mouth, and stomped it out.

"Not anymore." Charlie said, laughing.

"Ground rules. You don't smoke in front of me. You want to step outside, knock yourself out." Sonya informed her.

"You're no fun." Jessie said, teasingly.

"Sure I am. I just like to breathe." Sonya said, matter of factly.

"Jamie called here an hour ago for you." Charlie said, as Sonya frowned.

"Jax told her I was in next. She must be worried sick by now. I'll call her as soon as I get home." Sonya said, tiredly.

"I hope she didn't tell JJ that." Charlie said, concerned.

"She wouldn't do that to him." Sonya said, dismissing the thought.

"Who's Jamie and JJ?" Jessie asked, sipping the beer.

"Jamie's my God-daughter, and Jax's daughter. JJ is my son." Sonya said, proudly.

"You got a kid?" Jessie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, John Carlton Junior." Sonya said, a wide smile on her face.

"Ha! We were right!"

"What?" Sonya asked, confused.

"There's a whole web site dedicated to you and Johnny fiction." Jessie said, laughing.

"What?" Sonya asked again, not quite sure of what to make of it.

"Don't worry about it. It's a good thing."

"OK, if you say so. Charlie, tell them at the gate I gave you permission." Sonya said, as Charlie chuckled,

"Blade, I was on that base before you were. Ain't no Nintendo soldier gonna give me any shit." He said, grinning.

"Just bring the camcorder." Sonya said, taking the bag. Jessie collected the shopping bags, before they left. Jessie followed her out to her motorcycle. They rode off.


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty minutes later, Sonya pulled the bike into an alley next to a run down looking apartment building. It was a rough neighborhood, as the gang bangers on the corner stood testament to. She got off, taking her helmet off, as Jessie followed. Jessie looked at her strangely.

"You live here?" Jessie asked, as Sonya nodded.

"When I'm deep undercover I do. I don't put my family at risk, ever." She said, unlocking the door to the building. They made their way up to the second floor, stepping over drunks passed out in the hallway. Sonya opened the door, walking in, as Jessie followed her.

"Got cable?" Jessie asked, as Sonya nodded, getting the cordless phone before handing her a remote. Sonya quickly dialed a number, as Jessie turned on the TV.

"Hi, angel. Yeah, I'm fine. Change of plans, I'm not fighting. Jessie, a girl Raiden left me to watch. No, no one's invading. Damn, you sound like me more every day. How's JJ? No, don't wake him up. You didn't tell him I was fighting, did you? Of course I trust you, Jamie. You still coming home next week? I'll talk to Witherspoon tomorrow, but no promises. Don't worry, we're figure something out. I love you, too angel. OK. Kiss my little boy for me. Yeah, but he's still my little boy. I love you, too, Jamie. Will you stop worrying and study? I expect aces on those finals. Talk to you, tomorrow. Bye." Sonya hung up, a wide smile on her face, as she brought the six pack in.

"Can I help?" Jessie asked, as Sonya dropped a beer in her lap.

"Help with what?" Sonya asked, putting the six pack on the coffee table.

"Whatever you were going to talk to Witherspoon about." Jessie said, as Sonya opened a beer.

"You've got problems of your own." Sonya said, sipping the beer.

"I'm fine." Jessie said, as Sonya smirked.

"Really," Sonya said, as Jessie nodded, "Is that why you've been favoring your right leg since that fight?" Sonya said, as Jessie sipped the beer.

"I was hoping no one noticed." Jessie said, as Sonya nodded.

"Not sure anyone else did, but my job makes it a pain in the ass not to. Turn on channel 54. There's a Star Trek TNG marathon on." Sonya said, as Jessie turned it on, laughing.

"You're a Trekkie?" Jessie asked, laughing harder when she threw up the Vulcan hand sign.

"Live long and prosper," Sonya said, grinning, "They have Star Trek on your Earth?"

"Yeah. I got hooked on Voyager." Jessie said, as Sonya's face lit up.

"Ohhh, did you see the finale? I missed it, and Johnny's DVR hit the skids." Sonya asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, great episode."

"Thanks for reminding me." Sonya said, disappointed.

"I have the disc back home. I missed it, too. Had to buy it from a friend." Jessie explained, as Sonya rolled her eyes.

"If you had to buy it, not much of a friend," Sonya said, opening another beer. Jessie nodded, loosing the glove on her left hand, "By the way, what's with the glove?" Sonya asked, as Jessie laughed, nervously.

"It is a very long story." Jessie said, as Sonya looked over at the beer.

"Well, we have three beers and two episodes left." Sonya said, as Jessie groaned.

"You gotta promise not to laugh at me." Jessie said, as Sonya nodded.

"No promises, but I'll do my best." Sonya said, as Jessie took another sip of beer.

"OK. I was 17, and living at home. The Mortal Kombat live show came to Louisiana. I had my dad drive me from Baton Rouge to Lake Charles to see it."

"That's a hell of a road trip, just to see a show." Sonya said, surprised,

"Are you kidding? I would've driven across the country to see you live!" Jessie said, a wide grin on her face.

"And, all it took was jumping earths," She chuckles, "Sorry, go ahead."

"Well, my cousin's mom brought him in from Houston to go to the show with us. Anyway, we had some time to kill, and there was a big swap meet in the same building, so we checked it out. I saw a pair of gloves that looked like the ones you wore in MK3, so I snatched them up." Jessie explained, as Sonya raised an eyebrow.

"You baught a pair of gloves because they looked like the one's the character wears?" Sonya asked, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"Let me finish, please." Jessie said, as Sonya sighed.

"Go ahead."

"The guy that was working the memorabilia stand must've felt bad for us, because he let us sit in between shows." Jessie continued.

"I'd feel bad for you guys, too." Sonya laughs, opening the third beer.

"Do you want to hear this, or not?" Jessie asked, angrily.

"Yeah, go ahead." Sonya said, chuckling.

"Well, we got to meet a lot of the actors, but I thought I was shit out of luck. The young lady that plays you wasn't one of them. I got front row seats, though. I don't remember much about the show, just that she kicked ass. Besides, I glanced two seats from me in act one, and see her standing there. I could've cared less about what was happening on the stage. After the show, I was hanging out with everybody else in the back, trying to get a glimpse of her. I would've been happy with just an up close look. I got luckier than that. I caught her walking to her car. I totally spazzed." Jessie said, closing her eyes, remembering.

"As bad as with me?"

"No, not that bad, thank God. I managed to ask her to sign my T-shirt and book. I shook her hand wearing this glove. I gave her a hug, whispered you're the greatest, and walked away in tears. She could've destroyed me, and anything I thought of you, right there, but she didn't. She said thanks. I lived off it for years. Still do. This is my keepsake." Jessie said, taking off the glove, and passing it to Sonya.

"That's cool." Sonya said, looking it over, before passing it back.

"Yeah, Kerri Hoskins rocks! She is awesome! She was so nice."

"Sorry I slammed you earlier. It hasn't been the best week." Sonya said, apologetically.

"It's cool. I didn't take it personally."

"I'll say this. If all my fans on your world are as cool as you are, let them keep making those damn games." Sonya said, as Jessie sat back, stunned.

"You think I'M cool?" Jessie said, her eyes wide. Sonya looked up at her, and smiled.

"Yeah. After what you did in that warehouse, I think you're pretty damn cool," She said, as Jessie started crying, "What?"

"God better take me now. It can't get better than this." Jessie said, awestruck.

"He better not take you now. You've gotta fight tomorrow. The door to the left, take my bed. I'll take the couch." Sonya said, pointing to the door.

"I'll take the couch." Jessie offered, as Sonya shook her head.

"You'll take the bed. You fight tomorrow. All I do is watch." Sonya said, slightly more authoritative.

"But . . ."

"Goodnight." Sonya said, cutting Jessie off. _Damn, am I ever gonna win one of these? Yeah, against Sonya Blade? When hell freezes_. Jessie thought, as she went to the bedroom, defeated, "Oh, I forgot! Jax left an oversized T-shirt and shorts when he was here last! They're in the drawer!"

"Thanks." Jessie called back, before changing into them. She laid down on the bed, covering up with the blanket. She couldn't help but smile. The Sonya Blade, her hero, said she was cool. _Man, that was better than sex. Not that I would know, but, it had to be. I can't imagine anything being better than that. Raiden, thank you!_ Jessie thought to herself, excitedly. She didn't realize how tired she really was, because she was out like a light.

Jessie woke up, to someone hugging her neck. She was still completely covered by the blanket, and half asleep. Figuring it was a dream, she didn't move.

"I'm sorry, baby. I missed you too much." A deep voice whispered passionately. _Oh, this is too much_. Jessie pulled the blanket down, laughing.

"You know, I bet you're looking for Sonya." The frantic man turned on the lamp. Jessie started laughing harder, seeing all the color drain from Johnny Cage's face.

"Who the . . ." Before he can finish, Jessie cuts him off.

"Shhh! She's on the couch. If you're quiet, you can still pull this off." Jessie watched the color return. Mostly red.

"Yeah." Johnny said, slowly backing out.

"Oh, yeah. This never happened, OK?"

"Yeah." He said, backing out of the door. Jessie laughed again, turning off the lamp. She could hear them yelling at each other, and the door slam. Getting up, she walked into the hall, seeing Sonya sitting on the couch.

"Sorry we woke you." Sonya said, burying her head in her knees.

"You didn't. My knee did. You OK?" Jessie asked, walking over.

"Yeah. Did Johnny ever listen to anything Sonya said on your world?"

"No, but he loved her enough to die for her on my world." Jessie said, sitting in the recliner.

"He did here, too. He just doesn't get it. I can't go home every night. Sometimes my job takes me away for months at a time. It's not like I don't miss him, too, you know. But if any of my enemies get wind that I'm with him and I have a little boy . . ."

"I get what you're saying."

"I wish he did."

"How long has it been since you've seen each other?" Jessie asked.

"Three months." Sonya said, sadly.

"Why don't you go home tonight? I can hold down the fort until you get back." Jessie offered, bringing a smile to Sonya's face.

"Are you sure?" She asked, concerned.

"Oh, please! It's midnight, and I'm wasted. I ain't going anywhere. Besides, there's more Star Trek on." Jessie said, as Sonya smiled, giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks."

"No big." Jessie said, as Sonya quickly grabbed her keys and ran out. Jessie found a bottle of alcohol in the medicine cabinet. She normally used the green menthol one, but the white worked in a pinch. Her knee was trying to lock up, and it was the last thing she needed. She drew a hot bath, sliding in. After twenty minutes, she climbed back out, her knee feeling better. She laid on the sofa, half listening to the episode on the TV, before falling sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Jess, wake up!" Jessie opened her eyes, groaning, seeing Sonya standing over her.

"What time is it?" Jessie asked, yawning.

"4 AM."

"Five more minutes." She grumbled, turning over.

"Come on, get up. I don't want to miss this."

"Miss what?" She asked, half asleep.

"Mitch."

"Damn, I forgot all about it," Jessie quickly took a shower, and changed. She rode with Sonya to the base. _Damn, every woman on this base must be in this mess hall!_ Jessie thought to herself, as they walked into the mess hall. Grabbing two cups of coffee, her and Sonya joined Jax and Charlie, getting a ringside seat, "I didn't know you drank coffee." Jessie said, getting the cream.

"Yeah, I'm useless without my first cup," Sonya said, as Jessie added the cream and a ton of sugar, "I thought you said you drank coffee. That's a milkshake."

"Hey, you drink it your way, I'll drink it mine." Jessie said, sipping it.

"They give you any trouble?" Sonya asked Charlie, who chuckled.

"Hell no! The boys at the gate know better." Charlie said, playing with the camcorder.

"You think he'll show?" Jax asked, laughing.

"Bring him out! Bring him out!" The women began chanting.

"He'd better, or these ladies are gonna go get him." Charlie said, pointing the camera at the door. They all crack up as Mitch, true to his word, walks in naked, except for his boots.

"Hey, Mitch! Show me some moves!" Sonya screams, laughing, as the women howl.

"Very funny, Blade." Mitch said, red faced.

"Have you ever seen a face that red?" Jax said, as he almost doubled over laughing.

"Who cares about the face! Look at that ass! You could bounce a quarter off that ass." Jessie said, almost going into convulsions from laughing so hard.

"Come on, Mitch! Shake that money maker!" Sonya screams, mid laugh.

"Smile for the camera!" Charlie said, laughing. Mitch flipped off the camera, as the doors flew open.

"Attention!" The coloniel barked, walking in. Everyone stood at attention. He walked to Mitch, and looked him over, to the stifled laughs, "Seargent, are you naked?"

"S . . .Sir?"

"What in the blue hell are you doing in my mess hall naked?" The coloniel barked.

"B . . .But, sir . . ."  
>"I don't want to hear it! Get dressed and report to my office, now!"<p>

"Yes, sir." Mitch said, as he slinked out, to a chorus of boos.

"I'm sorry, don't you all have someplace else to be? Finish your breakfasts, and report to your stations," The women grudgingly return to their breakfasts, as the coloniel walks over to Charlie. The coloniel leaned in, whispering, "Did you get it?"

"Every second of it." Charlie said, grinning.

"Good, I want a copy," He said, as he tossed Jessie an envelope, "You may as well come with me, Lieutenant." Sonya looked up at him, grinning.

"What did I do?" Sonya asked, chuckling.

"Like you didn't have anything to do with this little show?" He said, smirking.

"Who, me?" Sonya said, smiling innocently.

"Come on, let's get it over with." He said, as she smirks, following him out. Jessie opened the envelope, to find twelve crisp one hundred dollar bills.

"I thought we agreed on six." She said, fanning it out.

"When he heard what you did for Sanchez, he doubled it as a bonus." Jax explained.

"I didn't do it to get paid."

"I know. That's why it's called a BONUS. I'm gonna get a ringside seat for the fallout." Jax said, walking out. Charlie leaned over a plate of runny eggs.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Starved." Jessie answered, honestly.

"Well, I wouldn't feed my dog this shit. Come on, ol' Charlie'll cook you breakfast," Jessie followed him to his truck, and they drove to the bar, "How's that leg?"

"Is the limp that obvious?"

"Yeah." He said, parking.

"It's fine."

"Uh-huh. You can run that shit past Sonya all you want, but don't try to bullshit me." He said, looking her over.

"It's got a pin in it. It acts up once in a while."

"And you didn't think to tell them this before you started?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nobody asked. Plus, it ain't that big of a deal. I put a little ice on it, it'll be fine." Jessie said, as they got out, and walked in.

"You want a smoke, you'd better get one now," Charlie said, as Jessie lit one, following him into the kitchen, "So, what's your poison?"

"I usually have a bagel and cream cheese."

"Now, that's an insult. I offer to make you breakfast, you ask for a snack." He said, as he started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Hey, what's the problem with Jamie?"

"How the hell would I know?" He said, smirking.

"Come on, now you're blowing smoke."

"Catch on quick, don't ya, kid?" He said, chuckling.

"I want to help, if I can."

"I get a pretty good read on most people. You I can't seem to read. Confuses the hell out of me. What the hell are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I told you, I'm on vacation."

"And I told you. I got no idea what the problem is." He said, going back to whipping the eggs.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"That's why I know everything." He said, smirking.

"OK, the day before yesterday I get a call from my boss asking me to cover a shift. I show up, and he swears he never called. I go to leave, and I hear someone screaming for help. I go over to assist, and get knifed in the stomach for my efforts." Jessie explained.

"That's nice. See what you get for sticking your neck out for strangers?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway, I'm laying in the hospital, and Raiden appears. He tells me Sonya's in trouble, and asks me to help. That's why I'm here. Your turn." Jessie said, barely able to believe she really just explained it, and it made sense.

"Jamie's stuck. She has to pay her tuition, but all of her money is tied up in coming back here. So, it's stay, and be homeless in a couple of days, or come home, and loose her fall classes." Charlie explained.

"I've got twelve hundred, will that cover it?" Jessie offered.

"That's your money, kid. She'd never go for that."

"She would, if she didn't know about it." She said, grinning.

"The last time I stuck my nose into her business without telling her, she broke it for me."

"She doesn't seem that violent." Jessie said, in disbelief.

"You haven't set her off yet. She's mellowed a bit since she came back, mostly because of JJ. Trust me, Jessie, she's one you don't want to cross."

"I don't want to cross her. I want to help. I can't even spend this money on my world. It can do her a hell of a lot more good than it's gonna do me." Jessie said, pushing the envelope towards him.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. You are a hard read. On the one hand, you seem to genuinely care for anyone in trouble. If I asked you to help me, you'd kill yourself to try. That's not a bad thing. On the other hand, and this is the bad part, you couldn't care less about yourself. You spend your life chasing some fucked idea of what your life should be, and you're missing what it is." Charlie said, matter of factly.

"My reality sucks dick." Jessie said, annoyed.

"If you show half the heart you have in this world, I doubt it. Jax told me all about you looking up to Sonya. Try being Jessie, sometimes."

"Jessie is a fat, worthless coward." Jessie said, dismissively.

"Tell that to Sanchez, but don't be surprised if he knocks you on your ass. Tell that to Sonya, and she'll slam you so hard, your grandchildren's grandchildren will feel it." Charlie said, flatly.

"I'm not talking about this. You gonna help me, or not?"

"Well, Jamie needs the cash. It's not gonna be the first time she's kicked my ass. I'll wire it later." He said, as he took the envelope, and put it in his back pocket, continuing to whip the eggs.

"What are you making?"

"You'll see. It's a specialty of mine." Charlie said, grinning, as Sonya barges in, out of breath.

"What major malfunction are you two having slipping off without telling me?" Sonya asked.  
>"You had a meeting. Figured I'd cook the girl some real food before I let her eat that slop." Charlie said, laughing.<p>

"Tell me next time. If anything happens to her, Raiden will ride my ass forever." She said, nervously.

"Then you should thank me. I saved her a good case of food poisoning. Besides, Blade, I knew it wouldn't take you long to figure out where she was."

"You making those omelets?" Sonya asked.

"Yeappers."

"Throw me on one, too, please?" She asked,

"Do you need to ask, Sonya? I was planning on it. Now, tell ol' Charlie how that meeting went."

"I'm officially on unpaid suspension for two weeks." Sonya said, her anger apparent in her voice.

"Now, that sucks." Charlie said,

"Well, fuck him. I've got a job to do." Sonya said, dismissively.

"You're not coming with me tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter this time. You're not going with me." Jessie repeated.

"Oh, shit. Both of you, out my kitchen." Charlie barked.

"And what makes you think you call that shot?" Sonya asked, ignoring Charlie.

"Are you both deaf? Get out of my kitchen, now!" Charlie barked again. Jessie walked out, Sonya following her.

"You're not going. After last night, I don't want you within a hundred feet of me or that fight." Jessie said, flatly.

"You got spooked good last night, huh?" Sonya said, chuckling.

"Good enough not to want you there tonight." Jessie said, nervously.

"For starters, I have been working too long on this case to get pulled off by a Colonel trying to score points with some three star jackass. Secondly, I've already lost two members of my team with the right training to handle this. You have no clue what you're doing. You proved that last night." Sonya said, irritated.

"I thought you said I did good." Jessie said, confused.

"You did. You saved Sanchez' life. That's REAL good. Unfortunately, you also got Marcus' attention. That isn't. Jax said you know him?" Sonya asked, curiously.

"He's my sensei and trainer on my world."

"Then you know you don't have the skills to handle him." Sonya said, yawning.

"I can handle him. It's having your life on my head I can't handle." Jessie responded.

"And who the hell said my anything is on your head?" Sonya asked, chuckling, as Charlie walked out, sitting the tray he was carrying on the table.

"You're still conscious," He said, as he sat the plates on a table, and picked the tray up, "She must like you."

"Too bad she won't listen to me." Jessie said, as Charlie laughed, pouring two coffees.

"Kid, there are three things you need to remember about this world. First, you don't tug on superman's cape. It annoys the ever living hell outta him. Second, unless you want to get wet, you don't spit into the wind. Third, and this is the important one, Sonya Blade does what she wants, when she wants, for as long as she wants to do it. Just do what I do. Shut up and hang on." He said, as Jessie take the coffees to the table.

"Good advise. When did you become Yoda?" Sonya asked, teasingly.

"Whip your ass, I will." Charlie said, walking into the kitchen, as Sonya laughed, sitting down.

"Has he always been like this?" Jessie asked, grinning.

"As long as I've known him. He's got a gift for cutting through the bullshit."

"Yeah, he does," Jessie tried the omelet, "This is awesome."

"This is why I don't eat on the base." Sonya said, trying it herself.

"What's in it?"

"I have no idea. He won't tell me, I've tried." Sonya said, sipping the coffee.

"Will you, at least, stay out of things tonight? He's gonna be watching me." Jessie pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I thought this conversation was over. Oh, wait, it is. You just didn't realize it." Sonya said, dismissively.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. If he IS watching you, and Carmen doesn't show up, it's gonna raise a red flag."

"I don't like this. What if you get hurt?" Jessie asked, the fear in her voice causing Sonya to laugh.

"Me hurt? Hell, according to you, I'm Superman, Wonder Woman, and Wolverine all rolled into one, and you're worried?"

"This is different. If I screw up . . ." Before Jessie could finish, Sonya cut her off.

"Then don't screw up. It's not like I'd let you, anyway." Sonya said, laughing. They finish the omelets.

"Well, that's gonna put at least five pounds on." Jessie said, putting the fork down.

"And?"

"Well, some of us actually have to worry about that." Jessie said, irritated.

"Why?"

"Yeah, like you don't." Jessie said, smirking.

"I don't."

"Yeah, you don't have to. You look like a supermodel. Lucky bitch." Jessie said, chuckling.

"I just don't care. All things considered, I've got enough to worry about with my cases."

"Like I said, you don't have to. You don't look like Godzilla on steroids." Jessie said, a touch of sadness in her voice.

"You have some major self image issues, don't you?"

"No, I'm just honest." Jessie said, dismissively.

"Oh, you're challenging me, huh? I like challenges. We've got a busy day today."

"Where do we start?" Jessie said, finishing the coffee.

"I want to talk to Sanchez. See what he can remember."

"Sounds good to me." Jessie followed her out, and they ride off.

Sonya had to show her badge at the front desk to get Sanchez's room number. Jessie couldn't help but be impressed with the security, even more so when she saw the three MPs at the door. Flashing her badge again, Sonya led her into the room, where a young girl was sitting in Sanchez's lap, coloring.

"Good to see you up, Sanchez. Hello, Olivia." Sonya said, a wide smile on her face.

"Hi, Ms. Sonya." The little girl responded, sing songie.

"I get you the Barbie dream house for your birthday, and I'm still Ms. Sonya?" Sonya said, teasingly.

"Well, we're working with her on politeness." Sanchez explained, as the little girl got down, giving Sonya a big hug.

"That's better." Sonya said, grinning, as the bathroom door opened. Out of it walked an incredibly handsome young man, maybe nineteen. Jessie's jaw hit the floor, as he looked at her, and smiled. She blushed a little, smiling back.

"Anthony Junior, that's Jessie. She's the girl I was telling you about. Jessie, this is my son, Anthony." Sanchez said, trying not to chuckle at Jessie's reaction.

"Uh . . . Hi. Nice to meet you." Jessie said, shaking his hand.

"You, too." He said, hugging her, "Dad told me what you did. Thanks." Sonya tried not to laugh, seeing Jessie's face get bright red.

"No big." She said, laughing nervously.

"Hey, Anthony, why don't you take Olivia, and go down to the waiting room so the grown ups can talk." Sanchez suggested. Olivia jumped back up into his lap.

"No! I want to stay, daddy." She whined, holding onto him.

"Tell you what. Let me and Sonya talk first, then we'll play the whole day."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Sanchez said, as she kissed his cheek.

"OK, Daddy." Olivia said, hugging him before jumping down and walking out with Anthony. Jessie watched, as they left. _Damn, he is fiiine._

"You can pick your tongue up. He's gone," Sanchez said, laughing, as Jessie flipped him off, "She's been hanging around you too long, Sonya." He said, chuckling.

"Not long enough. I would've followed it up with a bitch slap. Seriously, how you feeling, Sanchez?" Sonya asked, walking over.

"Beat all to hell, but that's not what you want to know. They got us all the first night."

"Damn, that fast?" Sonya asked, as Sanchez nodded.

"They had Carter before they got Lowenstine and me, and he was monitoring. They had to know we were coming." He said, as Sonya nodded.

"You think it's someone on base?" She asked, as Sanchez nodded.

"Has to be. That's the only way, because nobody blew their cover. These guys are good, Sonya. Please be careful." He said, as Sonya smiled.

"I'm always careful, Sanchez. Besides, she's fighting, I'm just watching." Sonya said, reassuringly.

"Didn't help Carter." He reminded her.

"Did you see anything? Hear anything that might be useful?" Sonya asked, as he closed his eyes, thinking a moment.

"They said something about tracking down a reporter. Apparently we're not the only ones investigating them. I overheard the two guys talking about tracking them down and taking them out." Sanchez said, as Sonya nodded.

"I'll talk to Karen, see if she's heard any scuttlebutt on an illegal fighting ring investigation."

"Do that. Sonya, please be careful. I don't want you laying next to me." He said, as Sonya gave him a quick hug.

"I won't be, I promise."

"And that goes double for you, big mouth." Sanchez said, winking.

"Let them try. I eat tough guys for breakfast." Jessie said, chuckling.

"Better bring an appetite, then. Because it's an intergender event, and these boys aren't playing." Sanchez warned, as Jessie nodded.

"I will. Thanks for the heads up." Jessie said, as he grinned.

"After all this fun, I could get you his number." Sanchez said, chuckling.

"No, thanks. I learned a long time ago not to play out of my league." Jessie said, sadly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanchez asked, confused.

"Means Ms Cocky has some self confidence issues." Sonya said, matter of factly.

"Sure could've fooled me the way she backed down Marcus last night." Sanchez said, smirking.

"Yeah, she's just chock full of surprises. We're gonna try to catch Karen before she leaves for work," Sonya said, giving him another quick hug, "Take it easy, Sanchez."

"You, too. Watch your back, both of you." He said, letting her go.

"Why, you do a good enough job of watching it for me." Sonya said, winking, as her and Jessie left. They got into the elevator, and headed back down.

"You think he's right?" Jessie asked, as Sonya nodded.

"Unfortunatly, I'd bet on it. When we get to Karen's place, I'll call Jax. I want him to start looking right away." Sonya said, as they walked to the parking lot. They took a quick twenty minute ride to Karen's apartment. Sonya pushed the buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Karen, buzz me in. We need to talk." Sonya said, as the door buzzed. Sonya held it open, as Jessie shook her head.

"I need a smoke, actually."

"Well, when you're done, it's apartment 201, top of the stairs." Sonya said, going inside. She walked up to the door, knocking on it. Karen, in a business suit, answered.

"So, what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Karen asked, obviously irritated.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Karen sidesteps, as Sonya walked in.

"Sure, but make it quick. I'm on my way to work." She said, annoyed.

"Have you heard anything about an undercover investigation into a fighting ring?" Sonya asked, as Karen fell silent a moment.

"No, I don't think so." She said, walking to her bedroom. She had just picked her purse up from the bed, when the sound of an explosion knocked her onto the floor. After a few false starts, she got up, wobbly walking to what was left of the door, her pulse thudding in her ears. She pulled at what remained of the door, finding her apartment engulfed in flames. She made a staggered run for the hallway, leaning against the wall for balance, before heading downstairs. For some odd reason, she couldn't quite keep her balance. She found Jessie outside, trying to break down the door. It took a visible amount of effort for her to run without tripping as she opened the door.

"Where's Sonya?" Jessie asked, panicked. Karen doubled over, coughing from the exertion. Jessie pushed past her, not waiting for an answer. She sprinted upstairs, "Sonya!" Jessie yelled through the open door, feeling the heat even before she properly entered the room. Not getting an answer, she ran into the flames, the heat nearly pushing her back. She quickly scanned the apartment, not seeing Sonya and trying to not pass out.

She moved back towards the bedroom, seeing Sonya laying unconscious in a heap just past the kitchen counter. The flames were getting higher. Thinking quickly, she ran to the bathroom, grabbing Karen's robe. She turned on the water, wetting it, and ran back, trying to not trip over the soaking garment before throwing it over Sonya. She picked her up, trying to cover as much of Sonya as she could before making a flat run for the hallway, adrenaline fueling her so she no longer felt the flames at her back. She made it, but was moving so fast she couldn't stop, and she ended up running shoulder first into the wall, dropping Sonya, who almost broke out of unconsciousness with a groan. She tried to pick her up again, but her energy was dwindling and her left shoulder was throbbing. She grabbed Sonya's singed shirt, and resorted to dragging her the rest of the way. As soon as she stepped out of the doors, she found herself face down on the ground, a cold spray on her back.

"Take it easy . . ."

"Fuck me, get her-" A coughing fit siezed her as the pain suddenly hit her like a thunderbolt.

"Ambulance is on the way." One of the men said, as she sobbed. Pain, more pain than Jessie had ever felt in her life was shooting through her back. She tried to push herself up, and screamed again.

"The other one. She's hurt. Help her." Jessie said, giving up on looking back. She just laid still, as darkness engulfed her.

When Jessie came through, she found herself laying face down on a gurney. Again, she tried to look around, and quickly regretted it, her body screaming in protest. She groaned, giving up, and laying her head back on the gurney.

"Just take it easy." She heard the voice say from her right side.

"Help her. She's hurt. Help her." Jessie mumbled.

"They're working on the other two now. Just relax." Jessie closed her eyes again. When she woke up, she found herself laying face down on a bed. She looked to her right, finding Sonya bandaged up, in a bed next to hers. She tried to push herself up, and bit back a scream.

"Just lay still. You've got third degree burns on your back."

"Fuck. I can't fight tonight, can I?" Jessie asked, sadly.

"That's what you're worried about?" Sonya asked, in disbelief.

"I'm letting you down. Yeah, I'm worried about it." Jessie said, frustrated, as she laid her head back on the bed.

"Well, don't. There will be other chances at that ring. You just rest, OK?" Sonya said, as Raiden appeared in between them.

"Well, Jessie . . ." Before Raiden could finish, Sonya was sitting at the edge of the bed, trying not to cringe at the sudden movement.

"Heal her!" Sonya ordered, as Raiden laughed.

"What makes you think I can, Sonya?"

"Don't fuck with me, Sparky. Do it and do it right fucking now." Sonya barked.

"Sonya, you know I can't interfere in the lives of mortals." Raiden reminded her.

"Listen, and listen good, Sparky. If you can bring her here, you can damn well heal her. Now do it, or I will get off this bed, and plant my foot so far into your godly ass it will give you a tracheotomy. Are we clear?" Sonya said, growling to not scream from the painful burns on her left arm and back. Raiden laughed.

"I thought you didn't have time for her, Sonya." He said, teasingly.

"I made time. Heal her . . . Please." Sonya said please softly, almost pleadingly.

"I have to anyway. You're about to have company in about fifteen minutes." Raiden said, sending a charge up her back.

Sonya watched on, as the charge ran up her back, healing her from the inside out, until her back was back to normal. Jessie pushed herself up, the pain gone. He pointed to both of them, and the hospital gowns are replaced with Army t-shirts and BDUs.

"You're going to Jessie's world to recuperate. You should both be relatively safe there." Raiden informed Sonya, leaving no room for argument.

"What about the ring?" Jessie asked.

"Don't worry. When she's recovered, I'll bring you both back to this moment. Now," He opened the portal, "Go, before they get here." Jessie nodded, stepping through, Sonya following her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessie recognized where she was almost immediately. She was standing in the middle of her tiny living room. She truly would have preferred Raiden drop her almost anywhere but here. It's not that she was ashamed, far from it, but she was worried about Sonya's reaction. She didn't have to wait long. Sonya stepped through seconds later. Jessie watched the wide eyed stunned expression on her face, as she looked around.

"Oh, shit. This is the fucking twilight zone." Sonya said, genuinely stunned.

"No, it's just my humble abode." Sonya looked around.

"You pay to live here?"

"Two ninety five a month, utilities included." Jessie said, as Sonya raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm guessing the rest of the money you make you spend on this?" She said, motioning around.

"Some of it. I got most of it one piece at a time. You must be hurting, take a seat." Jessie said, motioning to the couch. Sonya sat down, groaning.

"Damn, I've heard of fans of TV shows that take it this extreme. This is fucking insane." Sonya said, shaking her head, as Jessie laughed.

"Well, I'm into the game about as much as a Trekkie would be into Star Trek. Besides, I'm more into the Sonya Blade character than the game."

"Do you have any fucking clue how creeped out I am right now? You have posters and cutouts and action figures of friends and enemies of mine all over this place. Is that supposed to be me?" Sonya asked, pointing to the Sonya Blade action figure sitting on the top of the computer monitor.

"Yeah, that's the MK1 collectors series action figure complete with motorcycle and real working rocket launcher. Took me three years to track two down. The others unopened in the back." Jessie explained, as Sonya rolled her eyes.

"And why in the hell am I in workout gear?"

"You didn't fight in that?" Jessie asked, surprised.

"Hell no. I wouldn't be caught dead in the gym with that. I faught in the urban BDU uniform you saw me in at the officer's club. Shang caught me and my team. I didn't have a gym bag with me. And I damn sure didn't have a working rocket launcher. I mean, really, am I a soldier or a fucking aerobics instructor?" Sonya said, whincing from her body almost jerking in anger.

"Look, if this stuff is bothering you, I can put it away." Jessie said, as Sonya sighed, shaking her head.

"It's OK. Just, Jesus, this is freaky." She said, glancing around.

"You thirsty? Hungry? Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" Jessie asked, nervously.

"I would kill for a coke and some pain killer." Sonya said, sighing. Jessie got her a coke from the fridge, and walked to the bathroom, getting four pill bottles.

"OK, I got Loritabs, Perkasets, Asprin, and Aleve."

"Great. You're a junkie. That explains a lot." Sonya said, as Jessie shook her head.

"No, I'm a fighter with a bad wheel. They give me these damn prescriptions after every fight. A prescription of thirty last me a year. I don't do pain killers, I don't do alchohol often, and I really don't appreciate being called a fucking junkie by someone I look up to." She said, almost throwing the bottles at Sonya. Jessie walked to her bedroom, as Sonya opened the Loritabs, taking one. She stretched out on the loveseat, closing her eyes. Jessie turned on the radio, crying into her pillow.

Jessie woke up three hours later, her head killing her. 99.9% of the time, she couldn't give two shits what anyone thought of her. But having her hero call her a junkie cut her to the bone. She tried to put herself in Sonya's shoes. _Come on, Jess. Even you've got to admit, it would look strange to anyone. Hell, even Brian and Marcus think you're nuts for this Mortal Kombat fascination. Just chalk it up to a bad day, and the pain she's in._ Jessie told herself, as she slowly got up. She walked into the living room, getting the bottle of Aleve off the floor. She took two, before putting the bottles up, and signing onto her computer.

"Hey." She turned around, seeing Sonya sit up.

"Hey. You hungry?" Jessie asked, looking back.

"Depends. Can I identify it?" Sonya asked, as Jessie chuckled.

"Yeah, it's not at all different from what you're used to. Anything you're in the mood for?"

"Burger and fries would go down nice." Sonya said, yawning.

"I'll call it in. Mayo, mustard?" She nodded, as Jessie picked up the phone, "Brian! Yeah, I'm fine. Yeah, I'm home for now. But I'm kinda shut in today. Feel like doing me a favor? Can you deliver my usual and a cheeseburger with the works and a large fry? Great. And a six pack of hineken. No, it's not for me. I have a friend staying a few days. Thanks, Brian. Yeah, I can't wait to see you, too." Jessie said, hanging up.

"I detected a little flirt in that voice." Sonya said, grinning.

"Nah, it ain't like that. Besides, he's way out of my league." Jessie said, as Sonya turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels, as Jessie surfed the internet, neither saying a word. Twenty minutes later, Jessie's doorbell rang. She got up, answering it, and found herself being lifted up in a hug.

"God, I'm glad you're OK." Brian said, putting her down. Sonya sat up, watching.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm the toughest bitch you know. Or at least, I used to be." Jessie said, motioning to Sonya.

"Is that . . ." Brian asked, as Jessie nodded, "For some reason, I expected you to be happier."

"Yeah, well, shit happens. Brian, this is Sonya. Sonya, this is a friend of mine, Brian." Jessie said, putting the six pack in the fridge.

"A pleasure, Ms. Blade." Brian said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise." Sonya said, as Brian handed her a paper bag, taking the salad off the top first.

"How much do I owe you?" Jessie asked, as Brian blew her off.

"I don't charge friends." He said, sitting next to Sonya.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She said, sitting at the kitchen table, "Brian, are you off today?"

"Yeah, I'm off, why?"

"Mind sticking around? I need to go get her some clothes. My shit is way too big."

"I'll go with you." Sonya offered, as Jessie shook her head.

"I got it. You're a size six jeans, and a medium shirt, right?"

"Size eight, and go with the large on the shirt. I like them comfortable." Sonya said, as Jessie nodded.

"Brian, mind sticking around for a few?"

"Nah, I've got nothing better to do. Besides, how often do you get a chance to talk to a character?" He said, sitting back.

"So far, twice." Jessie said, teasingly, as Brian laughed, "I'll be back." Jessie said, getting her keys and wallet. She headed out. After a few minutes of watching TV in silence, Brian finally spoke up.

"So you're Sonya Blade." He said, looking her over.

"Yeah, that's me. And apparently so is that," She points to her action figure, "And that," She points to the blown up movie image, "And that." She points to the trading card in a glass case atop the TV.

"Yeah, she's a big fan." Brian said, chuckling.

"She's insane." Sonya said, causing Brian to laugh.

"Only in this aspect of her life. Everything else, she's actually pretty sane." Brian said, laughing.

"How many sane people have two bottles of prescription pain killers in their medicine cabinet?" Sonya retorted.

"Just her. She doesn't touch it. Usually drops them off at the low income pharmacy downtown or the battered women's shelter she volunteers at. She always keeps some on hand, just in case, but I've known her for eight years, and I've seen her take, maybe, ten during that time. And that's only when the knee gets so bad, she can't walk."

"This is really bugging me. She ever tell you why she was so into this character?" Sonya asked.

"Not really. I just know everything she does revolves around what would Sonya do? And she is dead serious about it. She used to work with me, until one new punk made the mistake of saying Sonya's a pussy. She blew it off, let it go. And he kept fucking with her and fucking with her until she let him have it both barrels. Unfortunately the owner heard it. Fired her but kept him on."

"So she slugged him for insulting me?" Sonya asked, chuckling, as Brian shook his head.

"Nope. Just told the boss she doesn't work with anyone as stupid as he was." Brian said, laughing.

"Is she into anything but this game?" Sonya asked, curiously.

"Oh, don't let the apartment fool you. The girl trains two to four hours a day. She works between eight and sixteen, if they have call offs. On her days off, if she's not training, she's volunteering at the battered women's shelters. Or she's writing. She's anything but a slacker. One of the most driven people I've ever met. She's got a huge heart. All her fight money she donates to the shelters. Barely keeps enough to keep herself afloat. Says that's why she does the trained monkey act from nine to five."

"Does she have any family?"

"None she talks about. Never seen their pictures. I know she's from Louisiana, but she really doesn't talk about her past much." He said, as the door opened. Jessie walked in, carrying two shopping bags, as Sonya looked her over, smiling.

"Got you a few outfits. If you're going to be here a few days, you should be comfortable." Jessie said, bringing her the bags.

"I gotta take off. Ms. Blade, it's been a pleasure."

"Thanks for the burger." Brian nodded, hugging Jessie, before leaving.

"You want a beer? Another coke?" Jessie asked, getting her salad back out of the fridge.

"No, I'm good, but thanks. Brian's a pretty nice guy." Sonya said, as Jessie nodded, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, he has his moments." Jessie said, going back to the salad.

"I think he likes you." Sonya said, teasingly, as Jessie laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, he's got a Godzilla fetish." Jessie said, laughing.

"Now, you need to stop that shit. You keep talking; like that, you're gonna start believing your own lies." Sonya said, her voice becoming more serious.

"So says the supermodel that called me a God damn junkie." Jessie said, bitterly.

"You gotta admit, not a lot of people have pain killers just laying around the house." Sonya said, as Jessie rolled her eyes, pulling up her pants leg, revealing a three inch scar on the base of her knee.

"I've got a pin in my knee. When I throw it out, it feels like I broke it. And man, does it hurt."

"Then take the medicine, that's what it's there for." Sonya said, as Jessie shook her head.

"Addiction runs in my family. I don't lean on crutches. When it gets too bad, I'll take one. But I refuse to get addicted to any damn drug. I've seen what it can do firsthand. No, thanks." Jessie said, angrily returning to her salad. After a few minutes of silence, Sonya spoke up.

"Brian said you don't talk about your family much." She threw out there, as Jessie looked up.

"Not much to say." Jessie said, finishing up the salad. She threw it away, washing the fork, "You done?" Jessie asked, looking at the container.

"Yeah, thanks." Sonya said, as Jessie nodded, tossing the container away. She sat back down at the computer, as her phone rang, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Let the machine get it. I don't feel like going to work." Jessie said, not looking back, as the machine goes off.

"Hey, Jess. It's Marcus. If you're there, pick up." Jessie grabs the phone, seeing Sonya's reaction.

"Hey, Marcus. Yeah, I've been out of town. No idea. You know me, I gotta let my inner Sonya loose sometime," Jessie laughed, "No, the cut's healed. Uh huh. Uh huh. Nope, not gonna make the press conference. I'm homebound for three days, doctor's orders. Yeah, I've been watching her fights. Marcus, I will be ready. Oh, chill out, I know what I'm doing. I told you, I'm gonna Sonya up and take her ass down. Yeah, so I've been told. Don't worry about my cardio. Yes, mom," She laughed again, "Yeah, you can commit me after the fight. Because she's the best. Define real. Uh huh. I'll try to make it down to the gym. I train hard enough, a few days off isn't going to hurt me. I'll be ready, Marcus, I promise. See you at the fight. OK, later. Love you too, man." Jessie said, hanging up.

"So exactly how does one Sonya up?" Sonya asked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Jessie said, turning her attention back to the computer. She checked her email, and returned every one.

"What are you doing?"

"Just answering my fan mail. Every once in a while, I get letters from fans that saw my fights. I try to be accessible. I know how much it meant to me that the guys at the MK Live show were so nice to me, I try to be the same." Jessie said, distracted.

"Nice of you." Sonya said, smirking.

"Yeah, lead by example," Jessie said, picking up the phone. She quickly dialed a number, "Hello? Is Judy in? This is Jessica Reynolds. Yeah, I got the email. Oh, no. Damn it. She's at Children's, you said? Yeah. Oh, God, they put that in the paper? No, tell her I'm fine. In fact, the cut has completely healed," Jessie laughs, shyly, "You got her room number," Jessie fumbles for a pen and paper, "Room 2941, got it. No, don't tell her I called. I want to surprise her. Uh huh. My number is 679-4282, you call me if anything changes, OK? I'm praying for you guys. Be blessed." Jessie said, hanging up.

"What was that about?" Sonya asked, as Jessie cleared her throat.

"Just a kid who wants to meet me. Nothing to worry about," She dials another number, "Marcus, it's Jess again. Yeah, get together a gift pack for me. Yeah, everything. T-shirt, black belt issue, three by five. No, I'll autograph it myself, just have it ready for me. And burn my last three untelevised fights to DVD for me. Uh-huh. Yeah, she's not feeling up to par. Yeah, throw in anything else you think she might like. The email said ten," Jessie laughed, "Fuck you, Marcus. Later." Jessie said, hanging up.

"You get these requests a lot?" Sonya asked, curiously.

"Not really. It's usually just armchair fighters telling me where I screwed up. In fact, this is a first. I get requests for the gift packs all the time. Mainly because I personally autograph everything."

"And how much do you charge?"

"Nothing. Just ask that a donation be made to the charity of the fan's choice."

"That's different." Sonya said, as Jessie shrugs, not looking back.

"I don't do it for the money." She responded, nonchalantly.

"Then why do you do it?" Sonya asked, curiously.

"Reasons I keep to myself." Jessie said, shutting it down. The last thing she intended to do was give this woman another reason to think she was crazy, "How you feeling?" Jessie asked.

"Hurting like crazy. Hey, you got that voyager finale around here?" Sonya asked, as Jessie nodded. She opened up a DVD video case, getting it out.

"Want another pain killer?" She asked, as Sonya nodded. She got it out of the bathroom, giving Sonya one, before turning on the DVD. Sonya fell asleep about halfway through, and Jessie picked up the phone.

"Dr. Lewis? Hey, this is Jess. I need a favor. When you wrap up for the night, could you swing by? I'm taking care of a friend, and I want to make sure she's OK. No, we're not in trouble. She just got her arm and back burned, and I'm trying to make sure it doesn't get infected or anything. Of course I took her to the hospital. She's bandaged up, I just want to make sure, and I need you to show me how to change the dressing. Thanks, doc, I owe you one. Glad you remember that, but I told you not to worry about it. OK, see you then." Jessie said. lowly, as she hung up. She stopped the dvd, letting Sonya sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

To say this was not going well would be an understatement. And she hated to admit it, but she understood why Sonya was a bit freaked. She decided to put everything away, except for her Sonya action figure. Had she any clue that Raiden was going to drop them here before she left, she would've done it already. She even took down the movie posters, putting them all in her lockup outside. She also got out her old weights. With the fight this close, she really couldn't afford to slack. She cooked up three steaks and baked potatoes before Sonya woke up, sitting up. She looked at the clock, seeing it was seven at night.

"Wow, I was out for a while," Sonya looked around, "Something's different."

"Yeah, I put away all that stuff." Jessie said, as Sonya sighed,

"I told you it was OK." She said, as Jessie smiled.

"Yeah, but it makes you uncomfortable. I'm from Louisiana, ma'am. We cater to our guest's comfort."

"Look you don't have to change your life around because of me." Sonya said.

"Nope. But making you more comfortable is worth the effort." Jessie said, as she made her plate, cutting up the steak before bringing it to her.

"Do I look four to you?" Sonya said, angrily, as Jessie laughed.

"No, ma'an." She said, going back to the table.

"My arm's burnt, not chopped off."

"Yes, ma'am." Jessie said, smirking.

"You think this is funny?"

"No ma'am." Jessie said, turning her attention to her own plate.

"I'm not too thrilled with being treated like an invalid." Sonya said, angrily.

"I just thought the less you had to use the arm, the better off you'd be." Jessie explained, as the doorbell rang. Jessie opened the door, revealing a tall, black woman carrying a doctor's bag, "Thanks for coming, Doc." Jessie said, sidestepping so she could get into the tiny apartment.

"No problem, Jessie. Where's the patient?" She asked, looking at Sonya.

"That's her, but I made you dinner, too. Figured it was the least I could do for the house call."

"Thanks, but I already ate." Dr. Lewis said, moving to the living room to sit next to Sonya, "I'm going to take a look at your burns, if that's OK?" She said, as Jessie took the plate to the table. Sonya removed the shirt, whincing. The doctor removed the bandages, revealing the extent of the burns. Jessie looked away, almost crying, seeing the red tint and blisters that covered Sonya's back. In addition to the burns, there were three stitched up gashes in the burn area.

"How's it look, doc?" Sonya asked, her voice shaking.

"The hospital cleaned it very well. I would stay in a few more days, keep it clean and dry. Jessie, come here," Jessie stepped up, trying not to look, "Pay attention, Jess. If these cuts and burns get infected, she will be in serious trouble." The doctor showed a queasy Jessie how to clean and bandage the injuries, as Sonya winced from the pain, "Nothing to it." The doctor said, finishing up. She looked at Jessie, who looked a little green, "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jessie said, shakily, causing the doctor to laugh.

"I never thought I would see the day Jessie Reynolds was squeamish."

"Well, this lady's a friend of mine. I don't like seeing her in pain."

"You don't like seeing anybody in pain. Goes against that tough girl nature of yours." The doctor said, laughing, "I'm going to leave some antibiotics with you. What's your name?" The doctor asked Sonya.

"Sonya." She answered, as the doctor laughed.

"Well, Sonya, you need to take one of these twice a day for the next ten days. Jess, make sure she does, and make sure she gets plenty of rest," The doctor walks around to the front of Sonya, looking her over, "Jessie, can I see you in the hallway?"

"Sure, doc." Jessie said, following her into the hallway. The doctor walked a little farther into the hall.

"Are you OK?" Dr. Lewis asked, worried. Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not sure where you picked your new friend up in there, but be careful. Those injuries imply the woman is in serious, life threatening trouble. Don't let yourself get sucked too far into whatever her issues are. Because her name maybe Sonya, but she's not the Sonya you're thinking of." The doctor said, as Jessie cracked up.

"Don't worry doc, I'll be alright."

"Just be careful. I've seen you protect the ladies down at the shelter. But this is a little more dangerous. Her injuries are consistent with an incendiary device. Whoever's out to get her wouldn't have any qualms taking you with her." The doctor said, as Jessie grinned.

"I promise you, I'm perfectly safe, and so is she." Jessie said, as the doctor sighed.

"I'll have Cathy put aside some money for bus fare for the both of you, just in case." The doctor said, as Jessie laughed.

"Worry wart." She said, teasingly, as the doctor gave her a hug.

"If you need help, just call."

"I will. Thanks, doc. I appreciate the concern." Jessie said, going back inside, as the doctor left.

Five days later

Sonya was ready to go somewhere, anywhere. Jessie was busting her ass to make her comfortable. But that didn't exactly make her feel better. She needed to get out, and soon. She flipped through the TV, stopping on an advertisement when she saw Jessie's image.

"The IWMMA heavyweight bout of the year. Lauren "The Wall" Jones takes on Jessica "The Blade" Reynolds . . ." Sonya's jaw hit the floor.

"Jessie!" Sonya yelled, as Jessie stuck her wet head out of the bathroom door.

"You OK?"

"Something you need to tell me?" She said, angrily.

"Like what?" Jessie asked, confused.

"Like your fight name, Blade?" Sonya asked, as Jessie groaned.

"Hey, I get to be as close to Sonya Blade as I can ever hope to be for eight rounds when I fight." Jessie explained, closing the door.

"I swear to God. The minute I think you're normal, I find this out. I don't know if I should be flattered, or call the cops because I have a stalker." Sonya said, coldly. Jessie walked out a few minutes later, fully dressed. It's obvious by her eyes she'd been crying.

"Lady, I frankly don't give a fuck what you think at this point. I have done my best to look out for you, and all I've gotten in return is told off nine ways to Sunday." Jessie said, slamming the door behind her. She put the Mortal Kombat Soundtrack on, and put her earphones in, cranking it as loud as possible.

She didn't need this shit right now. She had a fight coming up, and it was one of the biggest of her life. Unfortunately, she couldn't really concentrate on anything else but Sonya's comment. And Lauren wasn't a slouch. She handed Jessie one of those five defeats in her 25 fight history. She had to bite the bullet. She had to know. She walked back to the living room, and sat in her computer chair, turning to face Sonya.

"Look, for whatever reason, you don't like me. But I need to know. Why in the hell does the fact that I look up to you piss you off so much?" Jessie asked, bracing herself for the answer.

"Put yourself in my shoes. You find yourself transported to a different world where you're a fictional character. In the home of someone who has their home set up like a shrine to a tournament that has killed so many people. But here it's a video game. In the charge of someone you have no doubt means you absolutely no harm, but has such a bad case of hero worship she even took your surname as her fighting nickname. You tell me, Jess, how am I supposed to feel? If I walked into this apartment on my Earth, you'd be in jail for stalking." Sonya said, point blank.

"But this isn't your Earth. It's mine. This isn't a shrine to you, per say, this is a shrine to the character of Sonya Blade. The character that I have strived my entire life to emulate. And then I get the pleasure of meeting the real life Sonya. Not the actress, the real life Sonya Blade. And she thinks that I'm a junkie and a stalker. Funny thing too, since if she knew me at all, or bothered to think I was worth getting to know, she'd find out I'm anything but. You know what, fuck it. Think whatever the fuck you want about me, I just don't give a fuck anymore." Jessie said, walking back to her room in tears. A few minutes passed before Sonya knocked on the door, "What?"

"I'm going for a walk." She informed Jessie before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonya got out of the apartment, and just started walking. What the hell was this kid expecting? She wasn't a god damned role model. She never asked to be one. She wasn't the sort of person that appreciated that kind of stuff. From what she had seen, and listening to Brian talk, Jessie seemed like a good kid. But this obsession with her and the tournament really set Sonya on edge. She wasn't sure the reason behind it. She had to admit the girl was a damn good fighter, and, from what she had observed on her own, a good person. Sonya got to the end of the block before the pain kicked back up. She slowly walked back to the apartment. Opening the door, she found Jessie sitting on the floor, watching, what else, Mortal Kombat the movie.

"Great." Jessie groaned, shutting it off.

"Hey, don't let me interrupt. In fact, I'm curious to see it myself, if this is what convinced you I'm superman." Sonya said, whincing as she sat down.

"Let me get you a pain killer." Jessie said, getting up. She brought Sonya the pain killer and a coke, before sitting down, and restarting the movie. Sonya watched the beginning scenes.

"Oh, that must be Shang, right? Who's he fighting?"

"Liu's brother." Jessie answered.

"Aparently Liu's brother couldn't fight." Sonya said, as Shang snapped his neck.

"I don't know, I think Shang just outclassed him there." Jessie said, not turning around.

"Respect for a fighter other than me. I'm floored."

"Respect them all, only admired you. Shhh, you're coming up next." Jessie said, as Liu read the telegram.

"What the hell," Sonya said, watching her and Jax enter the nightclub, "OK, first off, I would've been under the jail for even attempting a raid with that many civilian lives at stake. And where the hell do they get off saying I don't trust my team," Sonya was already outraged, when the scene cut to the clubs office, "Since when did Kano and Shang Tsung work together? Shang can barely tolerate the sight of him. One of the few things we actually agree on." Sonya said, commenting in disbelief.

"Shhhh." Jessie said, as Kano lifted the grate.

"Ohhh, now I need a hot shower with Lava soap. Ohhh." Sonya said, groaning.

"Shhhhh." Jessie said again, as the scene cut to Sonya shooting the guard. As it panned to Johnny's scene, Jessie turned around, "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but could you save your comments until after your scene."

"And how would you react?" Sonya said, smirking, "At least I'm fully clothed."

"For now." Jessie said, chuckling, as the scene cut to Liu at the temple.

"And Liu was selected by his temple to represent them. I never heard the man raise his voice at Shang Tsung, much less his grandfather. He's very centered, rarely looses his cool." Sonya explained, as the scene cut to the pier.

"Oh, yeah, this is going to be a lot of fun." Jessie said, groaning. Sonya laughed, watching Liu throw Johnny's luggage off the pier.

"Served him right. Johnny has his moments, but even he's not that much of an asshole," She watched herself get on the boat following Kano, "Oh, no, I'd never wait for Jax and my team. Why would I want to do that? Oh, I don't know, because it would be smart. Oh, yeah, I just shove my nine under everybody's chin . . ." Jessie groaned, listening to the ranting and raving. Jessie groaned louder, as the movie continued. She's given up shushing by the time they got to the Goro-Kano scene, " . . . Shit, I wish Shang had given that order. I wouldn't have half the battle scars I have," She said, watching as her, Liu, and Johnny battle the guards, "Raiden the philosopher. My ass, he was fighting along side us. She said, finally falling silent during Liu's fight.

"So, was Liu that good?" Jessie asked, curiously.

"No, he was much better. That fight doesn't begin to show what he could do." Sonya said, as the fight ended, and hers began, "Oh, do you see the look on his face? My God, I need another shower," Jessie turned around, watching her reaction to the short fight, "Oh, come on. I fought the man for a half hour. We both had to be carried away, and they give us a two minute watered down fight? And this. This is what convinced you I'm superwoman? Your standards must've been pretty low." Sonya said, rolling her eyes, as Jessie laughed,

"The game convinced me of that." Jessie explained, turning back to the movie. Sonya continued to make snide remarks, mostly on her lack of a fight scene, until the scene that Shang dragged her through the portal.

"OK, I get the damsel in distress shit, but come on, a simple armlock? That's all it took to drag me through the portal? Oh, come the fuck on," Jessie had long sense given up protesting and was just chuckling now at Sonya's outraged remarks, "God damn, how long is this fight between Liu and Reptile?"

"Never timed it, but it's one of the longest of the movie." Jessie said, paying passing interest. Sonya actually remained quiet, watching, as the camera scanned up to the tower.

"What in the hell is with that dress?" Sonya said, as Jessie cracked up, "Oh, of course Johnny would like it." Jessie and her watched the last scenes, before Jessie stopped the tape.

"Well?"

"It's entertaining for what it is." She said, finishing the coke.

"Didn't happen like that, huh?" Jessie asked, as Sonya laughed.

"The comments didn't give it away?"

"Well, I've got my own fight to get to. Wanna come?"

"If it gets me outta here, sure." Sonya said, getting up. They walk out to Jessie's Vespa, "How many cereal box tops did it take to get this?" Sonya asked, laughing.

"Hey, it's this or the bus."

"Where's the bus stop?" Sonya asked, smirking, as Jessie handed her the helmet.

Jessie walked into the arena, Sonya following her. She was still feeling bad about going off on Sonya. She normally kept her anger bottled up pretty well, but she just lost it on Sonya. And as much pain as she was in, she really didn't deserve it. She turned the knob, walking into her locker room, finding Marcus waiting. He immediately hugged her.

"Girl, where have you been?" Marcus asked, concerned.

"Protective custody. Apparently someone thinks I need protection after getting stabbed. That's Detective Erica Melecki, she's my escort."

"Protective custody? Jess, if you're in that serious trouble, we can put a stop to this fight. Your safety comes first." Marcus said, concerned.

"Don't worry about it. Detective Melecki has it covered. My fight gear here?"

"Yeah, and the gift pack you wanted."

"Good. I want it delivered tonight after the fight." Jessie said, taking off her jacket. She sees Sonya eyeing Marcus intensely.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" Marcus asked, noticing the glance.

"No, not at all. Sorry, a little on edge." Sonya said, causing Marcus to laugh.

"Don't let her fool you. She's not nearly as dangerous as she pretends to be." He said, winking at Jessie.

"Don't go telling everybody my secrets. You'll ruin my rep." Jessie said. teasingly, as she got her uniform out of the locker.

"What rep? You're the one that insists on answering fan mail, personally filling requests, and meet and greets with fans for free. You ruin your own rep."

"Hey, no fans no fun." Jessie reminded him.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, are you going to do the preflight interview segment? They want to pre tape it."

"Yeah, I'll do it. Just not right this second. Trying to get into that Son . . ." Jessie looked at Sonya, "Fight day mindset." Marcus looked at her strangely.

"No Mortal Kombat bullshit? You sure you're OK?" Marcus asked, as Jessie nodded.

"Detective Melecki is working with me on it. It makes her uncomfortable, so I'm trying to accommodate her." Jessie explained, sitting on the bench, unlacing her boots.

"Wow. You must like her," Marcus turned to Sonya, "Do you realize in the five years I've been teaching her, she has not gone twenty four hours without mentioning the name Sonya Blade? Sonya this, Sonya that, Sonya up. I swear to God, the girl probably uses Sonya as her touchstone before she goes to bed to determine which side to sleep on." Marcus said, as Sonya laughed.

"Yeah, well, not anymore." Jessie said, angrily grabbing her fight clothes and going to the back.

"What's her problem?" Marcus asked, as Sonya sat in a chair, her eyes never leaving him.

"Just got hit with a hard dose of reality." Sonya said, chuckling.

"Reality she's got plenty of. Mortal Kombat is her escape. You ask me, the girl needs one. She doesn't know what the words stop and quit mean. Not in her vocabulary." Marcus said, as Sonya nodded.

"How did you two meet?" Sonya asked, curiously.

"Jessie was at a fighting event. I was sitting front row next to her. She started picking the fight apart. We just hit it off. She was a little different back then, though. She weighed almost three hundred pounds, and was constantly down on herself about it. She wanted to be like Sonya, and bugged me until I agreed to train her. Never seen someone take to training like she did. Never regretted it. I wish some of the guys had her dedication. Most of them are here for the paycheck, and do whatever they have to do to get it. I've seen her walk out of arenas because she just didn't like the promoter or what they were trying to represent. Strong willed and motivated. Good kid, overall. Just glad you're working with her on the Mortal Kombat thing."

"Sounds like she doesn't need much work." Sonya said, thoughtfully.

"No, just needs to believe in herself as much as she believes in that character. Why she holds herself to the standard of a fictional character I will never understand."

"Because Sonya's the best, period." Jessie said, emerging from the bathroom in a black sides cut out tank top with her picture and two switchblades on it.

"She's not real, Jessie." Marcus reminded her.

"She is to me." Jessie said, looking herself over in the mirror. The black fight shorts were getting baggier, a fact she was incredibly proud of. Sonya shook her head, laughing at the back of the shirt, in big red letters, Be The Blade, surrounding the dual switchblade emblem.

"Yeah, well, I've got an interview to get ready. If you ladies will excuse me." Marcus said, getting up.

"Marcus, do I have a meet and greet today?"

"No, but the kids from the shelter are here. Want me to put them off?" He asked, as Jessie scoffed.

"I'd rather you blow off the interview. I love those kids, I hate that weasely little prick commentator."

"I'll tell them to send Sasha."

"Good idea, she won't get decked." Jessie said, matter of factly, as Marcus laughed.

"Front row?"

"Please and thank you." Jessie said, rolling her shoulders, trying to loosen up.

"Fight videos on the back TV, if you wanna get prepared."

"You did set up the free feed at Children's, didn't you?"

"Of course. I'll give you a few." Marcus said, walking out, as Jessie nodded. She pulled the glove down tight.

"Be the Blade, huh?" Sonya said, laughing.

"Yeap. Be the Blade. No retreat, no surrender. No matter how hopeless, keep swinging. Win loose or draw, be the best you can be. Be the Blade." Jessie said, rotating her head until she heard a pop.

"Marcus said you've come a long way to get here." Sonya said, as Jessie stretched.

"Yeah, it's been a fight, but nothing I'm not used to." Jesse said, leaning over to touch her toes.

"Your family coming? This is a big night for you." Sonya asked, curiously.

"I sent them tickets and plane tickets. Got them a hotel room. Got the call last week. They didn't want to see their daughter loose on Nationwide Television."

"Ouch." Sonya said, as Jessie clears the throat.

"Yeah, well, what the fuck, right? Been like that my whole life. But that's alright. I don't need them either." Jessie said, bitterly.

"Why do they think you're going to loose?" Sonya asked, as Jessie sighed.

"Lauren beat me my first fight."

"Knock out?" Sonya asked, as Jessie shook her head.

"Oh, no. Wanna see it? It's actually the first fight on the scouting DVD."

"Sure." Sonya said, as Jessie got up. She put the disc in, and went back to stretching. Sonya watched Jessie get completely dominated, but somehow get back up. She actually found herself cringing. Jessie was on the defensive the entire fight, and barely landed anything of her own. Nothing like the Jessie that fought so well now. Sonya was grateful to see Marcus throw in the towel, just to end the misery, "Ouch." Sonya said, groaning.

"Yeah, not my best night." Jessie said, chuckling.

"What happened?"

"I went in cocky. Thought I owned her because she was smaller than me. Found out quick that dynamite comes in very small packages." Jessie said, laughing, as Sonya watched the DVD with great interest. Jessie got up, and began shadow boxing.

"This more recent?" Sonya asked, as Jessie looked back.

"Yeah, that was her last fight." Jessie said, continuing to box in front of the mirror. Sonya watched the fight, before stopping the DVD.

"OK, you're gonna have to beat her quick, or stretch it out, because she runs out of gas a bit in the later rounds. After the sparring match with Jax and me, I know you've got the cardio."

"Yeah, but that won't help me much if she locks me in the ground and pound."

"Then you need to watch her right leg. You see her going for it, step into it, and try to kick out her knee. She seems to lead with that right leg. When we get back, I'll set you up with Mitch to work on your ground fighting technique." Sonya said, as Jessie chuckled.

"If he's still speaking to me." Jessie said, as Sonya laughed.

"Once he gets his nose in joint, he'll be OK. He's a damn good martial arts instructor."

"He just needs to watch his mouth." Jessie said, as Sonya laughed.

"It's been like that since we've known each other. Now let someone really disrespect me, and he'd be the first one in line to pound the hell out of them. We're like a family, Jess. We tease, and we pick, and we dog each other out. But nobody else does, because you don't fuck with the family."

"You should've told me that. Now I really feel bad for jumping him like that. I'll have to apologize next time I see him." Jessie said, as Sonya nods.

"You better. He's a good guy, just likes to talk shit. Reminds me of someone else I know." Sonya said, smirking.

"Speaking of which, I had no business jumping down your throat. I'm sorry."

"And I had no business assuming you were a junkie and calling you a stalker, so let's call it even, Blade." Sonya said, chuckling.

"Friends?" Jessie asked, as Sonya thought about it a second.

"Ah, what the hell, I am stuck with you." Sonya said, patting her on the shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Jessie stood in the hallway, nervously throwing punches, trying to adjust her hands to the tape.

"No retreat. No surrender. Be the Blade. Get it done. Sonya up, Jessie, let's go. We got this. We own this. We doing this. Sonya's watching tonight, and we ain't fucking loosing. No way." Jessie kept repeating to herself, throwing the punches with increased speed, as Sonya and Marcus walk out of the locker room.

"You ready, Jess?" Marcus asked, as she nodded, nervously.

"Yeah, let's do it." Marcus handed her the black leather duster, which she put on, and put the black BDU cap on her head.

"OK, Blade, it's showtime." Marcus said, as Jessie nodded, walking with him.

"And the challenger, weighing it at 190 pounds, from Pennsylvania by way of Louisiana, with a record of 20 wins, 5 losses, ten wins by knockout. Jessica 'The Blade' Reynolds." Jessie took a deep breath, and put on her game face, as she walked down to the ring, Marcus and Sonya following her. She broke her stoic expression to smile and wink at the four kids in the front row, before it returning, as she stepped into the cage.

"Remember, watch the right leg. She leads off with the right leg." Sonya warned, as Jessie nodded. She watched Lauren walk down to the ring, looking far calmer and focused than Jessie was feeling at the moment. After the rules were read off, Jessie knelt in her corner, making the sign of the cross.

"God, I don't usually ask for this, but please don't let me loose today. Protect us both from injury, in your name I pray, Amen." Jessie whispered, making the sign of the cross again, and standing up, before the bell rang. They circled each other, each trying to find an opening. Jessie threw a kick that landed on her left side, backing her up. Jessie tried to move in, and Lauren took her down, mounting her.

"Jess! Get out!" Marcus yelled, as Jessie threw up her hands, trying to block the shots to her head. She kicked her legs up, trying to wrap them around Lauren's waist, but that wasn't happening. She tried to turn into it, and the shots started landing on the unguarded side of her head. She turned back, blocking the shots, as the bell rang. Jessie got up, after Lauren got off her.

"Damn, that was a long three minutes." Jessie said, groaning, as Marcus worked on her face.

"You gotta try to stay out of her ground and pound. Try keeping her vertical."

"Yeah, no shit." Jessie said, rubbing her temple.

"Jess," Jessie walked over to the side, where Sonya was standing, "Watch that right leg. And she's dropping the guard on her left midsection." Jessie nodded, walking back to Marcus.

"Try not to let her take you down. You've got four more rounds. Don't rush in. Don't try to end it quick, got it?"

"Got it." Jessie said, falling back into fight stance, as Marcus stepped out.

"Why don't you just quit now. You got nothing." Lauren said, smirking, as she circled Jessie. Jessie saw the right leg move, and stepped in, kicking the knee, as she hopped back a bit. Jessie followed up with another kick to the ribs, that landed with a sickening thud, as the girl screamed, holding her side.

"Oh, shit. Lauren, you OK?" Jessie asked, following her into the corner. The ref pulled her back, as they checked on Lauren. Lauren slowly got back to her feet, clinching her side. The ref called for the match to continue. Lauren moved gingerly in, and Jessie caught her with a hard straight punch to the face, breaking her nose. She stumbled back.

"Get on her, Jess! Stay on her." Marcus yelled from the outside. Jessie hesitated. Fighting she didn't mind, but hurting someone was a different story. Not that Lauren had minded cracking two of her ribs and nearly rupturing her eardrum in their first meeting. Jessie let her recover enough to come in, and Lauren threw a punch that connected with her temple. She saw stars for a second, long enough for Lauren to take her down and mount her again, but because of the ribs being injured, she couldn't hold Jessie down this time. Jessie reversed it, and began wailing her with punches of her own.

"She's out! She's out!" The ref said, pulling Jessie off, as Lauren's corner came out to work on her. Jessie walked back to her corner, winded and angry.

"You did it! You did it! " Marcus said, hugging her. Jessie shrugged him off, watching Lauren come through. She walked over, helping Lauren to her feet, getting a standing ovation for both women, as they walked to the center of the ring.

"Your winner, by way of knockout in two minutes and thirty-three seconds of round two, and NEW IWMMA heavyweight champion of the WORLD, Jessica "The Blade" Reynolds." The referee raised Jessie's hand, draping the belt over her shoulder, as Sasha walked over, pushing the microphone in Jessie's face.

"You had a rough first round. A lot of people would've just tapped right there. What were you thinking at that point?" She asked.

"Honestly, I was thinking where's that damn bell?" Jessie said, laughing.

"And when you did finally recover, you got the upper hand, but you hesitated, why?"

"Not sure. Something I'm sure my trainer, Marcus Raimes, will be addressing when I go back to training next week." Jessie said, nonchalantly.

"Anything you want to say?" Jessie nodded.

"I want to say thank you to my friends over there," Jessie pointed to the kids in the front row, "That show up to support me every fight. And I want to send out a special hello to a good friend of mine that couldn't make it here tonight. Her name's Judy, and she's in Children's hospital tonight a little under the weather. Judy, I wish you were here, and get better soon. Now, I think I'm going to go take a hot shower, and think about the rest tomorrow. Thanks." Jessie said, handing her back the microphone. She tried to walk out the door, but found it impassable for cameras and local reporters crowding it.

"Jessica! Jessica!"

"Please, can we do this tomorrow?" Jessie asked, as they ignored her. She took a running start, and jumped onto the cage, climbing it. She got to the top, and did the Sonya Blade victory stance from MK3, as the crowd erupted. She turned around, and did it for the other half of the crowd. She climbed down, and grabbed the nearest camera, "Be the Blade, baby! Peace." Jessie screamed, before jumping the rail, and disappearing into the crowd. She made her way through the crowd to the back, and to her locker room.

"Great match!" Marcus said, hugging her.

"Great my ass. I think I broke her ribs. I know I broke her nose." Jessie said, looking down at the blood covering her OD green sports bra.

"And she did worse to you last time." Sonya reminded her, as she shrugged.

"Doesn't make me feel better." Jessie said, getting her gym bag, and going back to the showers.

"Didn't she just win?" Sonya asked, confused.

"Yeah, she's like that after every fight that she injures someone. Kid don't like blood." Marcus explained, before leaving.

Unlike most of her fellow fighters, Jessie's favorite part of any event was after after it was over. She came out of the shower room in jeans and a T-shirt. She looked at Sonya.

"How are you with crowd control?" Jessie asked, grinning.

"Why am I not liking that question?" Sonya asked, frowning. Jessie opened the back door to the arena, finding a small crowd of fans. She went downstairs.

"Hey guys! How'd you like the fights?" Jessie asked, grinning, as they swamped her. She signed autographs and took pictures with all of them, until the crowd thinned out. When it did, she noticed one girl in particular. Jessie had never seen her before, but she had the same stunned look on her face that she was sure she had that night she so fondly remembered. She walked over to her.

"Hi." Jessie said, grinning. The girl's eyes went wide.

"Hi."

"Did you like the fights?" Jessie asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah, you were awesome."

"Yeah, but Wall was awesome, too, wasn't she?" Jessie asked, looking up at the girl's mother, who was smiling.

"I don't like her." The girl spat.

"Why not?" Jessie asked, a little surprised.

"Because she beat you. I'm your biggest fan. I wanna be just like you." The girl said, excitedly. Jessie looked back at Sonya, who was chuckling.

"No, you wanna be the Blade, man. You know how I got that name right?"

"Yeah, it's after Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat." The girl answered.

"And what do you think of her?" Jessie asked.

"I like her, but I like you better," Jessie's jaw hit the concrete, the girl's words hitting her harder than Lauren's punches, "Will you sign my magazine?" The girl asked, handing her a copy of the black belt that featured her as future fighter to watch. She signed it, putting down her gym bag, and opening it. She took out the black BDU hat and the side cut tank top.

"I got something for you," She put the hat on the girl's head, and handed her the tank top, "I wore these tonight."

"I know!" The girl said, excitedly.

"Well, I want my number one fan to have them." Jessie said, as the girl hugged her.

"Thank you."

"What's your name?" Jessie asked, pulling away.

"Kimberly."

"Well, Kimberly, since you're my number one fan and all, you can't call me Blade anymore." The girl pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because my fans call me Blade. My friends call me Jess. From now on, you call me Jess."

"OK! But can you call me Kim?"

"You got it, Kim." Jessie said, messing up her hair.

"I can't wait to show dad! See, I told you she was cool!" She said, running off, as Jessie laughed.

"Thank you, Ms. Reynolds, you made her night." Her mom said, shaking Jessie's hand.

"It's Jess, and she made my week, ma'am."

"Thank you again." Her mom said, running behind her. Jessie looked back at Sonya, who was grinning as she walked over.

"See, I'm not the only one that thinks Jess is pretty cool." Sonya said, patting her on the back.

"She wants to be like me? Why?" Jessie asked, confused.

"I've been asking that same question all week." Sonya said, laughing.

"Yeah, but you're special. I'm just Jessie." Jessie said, as Sonya smirked.

"Tell that to her." Sonya said, walking off, as Jessie followed her.

Jessie woke up the next morning, sore and aching. Her normal after a fight. She rolled over on the loveseat, shocked to find Sonya up before her. Even more so when she saw Sonya on her computer.

"How did you get on? It's password protected." Jessie asked, as Sonya shrugged.

"It took me all of about ten seconds to crack it. Sonya Blade. Everything else in your life here seems to revolve around the tournament or me. The internet took me about thirty seconds. You like Brian too, huh?" She said, teasingly.

"It's a solo thing, trust me." Jessie said, as Sonya laughed.

"No, it's not. He looks at you like Johnny looks at me."

"You're seeing something that isn't there." Jessie said, sadly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. In fact, he called earlier this morning. Said he had a surprise for you. He'd be over in a few."

"When was this?" Jessie asked, sitting up,

"About an hour ago." Sonya answered, not looking back.

"Shit!" Jessie said, jumping up and running for the bathroom, cracking Sonya up. She looked herself over in the mirror. Her face was purple and swollen from the blows, especially her right eye. She opened her medicine cabinet, getting out a bottle of foundation, the only makeup in the cabinet. She applied it, trying to cover the bruises and swelling, as she heard a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door, and walked to the front door, answering it. Brian wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Congrads, champ! Hey, Sonya." Brian said, walking in. Sonya waves, not looking back.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to surprise you." He said, sitting on the loveseat.

"Well, I'm surprised. What's up?" Jessie asked, crashing on the love seat next to him.

"Remember the knife you wanted? The one you got stabbed with?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, a friend of mine on the force got it out of the evidence locker for me. Of course, I have to give him free hot dogs for life, but it was worth it." Brian said, as Sonya turned around, scowling when she saw the Raptor knife.

"Where did you get that?" Sonya asked, her eyes flashing rage,

"It's the knife she got stabbed with." Brian said, as Sonya all but jerked it out of his hand.

"Do you know what this is?" Sonya asked Jessie.

"Yeah, it's a Raptor knife." Jessie answered, casually.

"And you were stabbed with this?" Sonya asked, warily.

"Yeah." Jessie said, confused.

"Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, it means somebody paid a hundred and eighty dollars for a replica of the knife Kano pulled on Sonya in the movie." Jessie answered her, as she shook her head.

"No, if the attacker was from my Earth, this knife is a calling card. Kano's calling card." Sonya said, as Jessie laughed.

"Kano? No way! The guy didn't even have a faceplate." Jessie said, dismissively.

"I know it wasn't Kano. You wouldn't have made it to the hospital. It was probably another member of the dragon. On my world, that knife is only made for and carried by one man. Kano. You're in deeper shit than I thought." Sonya said, warily.

"Come on, Sonya. Why would Kano come after me? There are a billion or so people on this planet, why me?"

"Raiden would be the one to ask about that. Good luck, though. He deals on a need to know basis." Sonya said, feeling that all too familiar sick feeling creep into her stomach. Jessie took the knife from her, handing it to Brian.

"Brian, I appreciate the thought. But look at her face, man. Get that thing outta here." Jessie said, handing it back to him.

"I'll give it back to him. He can put it back in the evidence locker." Brian said, putting it away.

"Thanks." Jessie said, as Sonya looked her over.

"I'm going to get this back to him. Be careful, guys." Brian said, hugging Jessie before leaving.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Sonya asked, calmly.

"Yeah, as good as I remember what you look like. You don't usually forget the face of the man that tried to kill you." Jessie said, flipping on the TV.

"I was just wondering if you got a good look at him." Sonya explained, as Jessie closed her eyes.

"After his girlfriend stabbed me, he stepped up, and moved the blade up and down to add insult to injury. I'll remember that bastard's face until the day I die." Jessie said, instinctively touching her stomach, where the knife wound had been.

"When we get back, I'll pull up the black dragon mug shots we have on file. We'll find the one that stabbed you." Sonya said, going back to the computer, as the phone rings. Jessie laid on the loveseat, her head killing her.

"Jessie?" The voice on the machine caused Jessie to jump up, grabbing the phone.

"Cuz! Hey, it's great to hear from you! I would've flown you guys in if you wanted to see the fight. No, I'm fine. A little bruised up, but nothing serious. No, I'm glad you called. Give me your new number. Why not? You're still with him? Look, uh, I just got a 50 g paycheck. Why don't you let me set you up over here? No, wait, don't . . . ." Jessie hung up the phone, tears streaming down her face.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." Jessie said, trying to stop her tears.

"Yeah, most people cry over nothing. Want to talk about it?" Sonya said, giving Jessie her full attention.

"We used to be real tight. And then she got involved with this jackass. We started drifting apart. I spent the night over there, trying to reconnect again, and she told me what was really going on. He was beating her up, and she was too ashamed to be around anyone. I can't believe I actually told her I wouldn't do anything. I watched the bastard hit her. Just fucking watched him slap the taste out of her mouth. Then kiss and hug on her the next morning. It made my decision for me. I wanted to move as far away from Louisiana as I could get. So I ended up here with a hundred dollars and the clothes on my back. Stayed in a shelter for a while, until I met Brian that day at the hot dog shop. He hired me, let me stay with him until I got this place. Then I met Marcus, and he told me he could teach me to fight as good as you. So I decided if I couldn't protect her, I'd make damn sure I'd protect anybody that was trying to get out. When I started making big money, I kept working, and donated as much of it as I could to the shelter. So, I guess she's the one that started the ball rolling." Jessie said, staring at the floor.

Even Brian and Marcus didn't know that story. It wasn't something Jessie ever talked about. Between that and the abuse she had endured herself as a child, she considered herself privileged to be as sane and well adjusted as she was. It was one of the reasons she kept herself so busy. Idle hands were the devil's workshop, and she had enough demons he could build a whole village in her mind if she gave him the time. And surrendering to her past would be very anti-Sonya in her mind. The telephone rang, breaking the silence. Jessie picked up.

"Hello? Hey, Dr. Lewis. I'm not too thrilled about it. The usual. Yeah, she's right here. Of course she can talk to you. Hang on," Jessie handed Sonya the phone, "It's for you."

"Hello? Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Yeah, Jessie's changed them. No sign of infection. Sure, I think I talk her into that, if you think it's necessary. Sure, give us an hour." Sonya said, hanging up.

"What was that about?"

"The doc wants to check my arm and back again this afternoon. She thinks I might be ready to ditch the bandages."

"Great to hear. Let me clean up, and I'll get you down there." Jessie said, getting up.

"By the way, I'd go with a little darker shade. The light one you're using just makes those bruises stand out more." Sonya said. as Jessie chuckled.

"I didn't think you were the makeup type." Jessie said, going to the bathroom and washing the foundation off.

"Military black tie functions, and the occasional event with Johnny: sometimes it's right after a mission, and I'm a little banged up. It's easier to put on makeup than answer questions." Sonya said, as Jessie nodded.

"Good point. You ready?" Jessie asked, as Sonya stood up,

"If it means you'll stop babying me, yes." Sonya said, grinning.

"I'm not babying you. Just trying to be a good hostess."

"Well, knock it off. It's annoying." Sonya said, smirking.

"Yes, ma'am." Jessie said, laughing, as they left.


	13. Chapter 13

Jessie rode up to the shelter, Sonya on the back. Getting off, they walk inside, and straight to the doctor's office.

"Hey, what's up, girl!" Jessie said, hugging the receptionist.

"Not much, Jess. Great fight last night." She said, as Jessie shrugged.

"No, a good fight is when nobody gets hurt. I think I broke her ribs."

"That was a hell of a kick you landed." She said, as Jessie shrugged.

"Yeah, but I feel bad. Anyway, Dr. Lewis called?"

"She said to send your friend to room 8. She had something to take care of, and she'd be back in a sec." Jessie nodded, leading Sonya back to the room.

"Everybody here knows you?" Sonya asked, as Jessie nodded.

"Yeah, it's kinda my third home. If I'm not at the gym, or at work, I'm here." Jessie said, as Sonya slid off her jacket.

"And you walked away from all this?" Sonya asked, as Jessie shrugged.

"I told you, I didn't have much going on."

"Jess, a lot of people count on you." Sonya said, as Jessie shrugged.

"Nah, this place gets money and help if I'm here or not. All my residuals and merchandise sales come straight here. So every time somebody buys the PPV, the t-shirt, the DVDs, this place gets money. Even Marcus and the guys donate and volunteer. So I'm just one less thing for these guys to worry about." Jessie explained, as Doctor Lewis walked in.

"Sorry for not being here sooner, we just got a new intake." She explained, as Sonya took off her jacket.

"She OK?"

"Banged up pretty good. Cathy's getting the kids settled in." Dr. Lewis explained, peeling the bandage off Sonya's arm, "Very good. It's almost there. In fact, you don't need the bandage anymore."

"Now that's good news, doc." Jessie said, as Sonya pulled off her shirt.

"She's been babying me for a week now." Sonya said, rolling her eyes, getting a laugh out of the doctor.

"She's like that with everybody." Dr. Lewis said, winking at Jessie.

"Don't lie to the woman. I'm as mean as a rattlesnake, and twice as dangerous."

"You're as full of shit as a Christmas tree turkey." Dr. Lewis said, peeling the bandage off Sonya's back, "Jess, you did really well with these bandages. The back looks great. I might bring you in as my assistant. Now, to cut these stitches." The doctor said, before Jessie cringed.

"I'm going to go help Cathy with the kids." Jessie said, making a quick exit.

Jessie was sitting in the waiting room. She couldn't have watched that of she wanted to. Something about anyone being in pain killed her, but Sonya? That almost ripped her to shreds. Sonya walked out of the doctor's office, finding her sitting there.

"Hey, wus." Sonya said, sitting next to her.

"Don't call me that. I just don't like blood."

"That's not what Doctor Lewis was telling me." Sonya said, as Jessie blushed.

"Well, Dr. Lewis lies." Jessie said, shyly, as Sonya gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine. In fact, she wants to see you." Sonya said, letting her go, as she walked back to the room. When she was out of sight, Sonya stepped out into the hallway, finding Cathy.

"You Sonya?" Cathy asked, as Sonya nodded, "I'm Cathy. Come with me."

Jessie winced, as Dr. Lewis examined her.

"How's the knee?" Dr Lewis asked, extending her leg.

"It's sore, but that's normal."

"As hard as that kick was, I'm surprised you didn't jar it." Dr. Lewis said, as Jessie shrugged.

"I've been working on the leg lifts and squats to strengthen it."

"Well, it's working." Dr. Lewis said, as Cathy ran in, out of breath.

"Jess, we got trouble." Cathy said, as Jessie pulled down her glove.

"What's the problem?" Jessie asked, her game face on.

"It's out back." Cathy explained.

"I'll come with you." Dr. Lewis offered, as Jessie walked out. She walked through the shelter with purpose. When Cathy said there was a problem, and Jessie needed to solve it, it meant somebody was getting their ass handed to them. Jessie marched through the back door, an intense scowl on her face.

"Surprise!" The scowl turned into a shy smile, as she sees the banner. 'Way to go, Jess!' Obviously painted by the kids playing in the back. Her fellow fighters from the gym and the ladies were hanging around., and Brian and Marcus were manning the grill.

"Come on, Ms. Cathy. You guys didn't need to do this."

"Sure we did! We're proud of our champ." Cathy said, hugging her.

"I love you guys." Jessie said, crying.

"We love you, too, Jess." Dr Lewis said, hugging her. She walked off the back porch finding Sonya, Marcus, and Brian over by the extra large grill.

"You guys knew about this?" Jessie asked, looking at all three of them.

"Brian told me this morning." Sonya confessed, with a grin.

"Nice of you to tell me, Brian." Jessie said, teasingly.

"Well, that wouldn't have been much fun, would it?" He said, hugging her.

"Marcus, I should kick your ass." Jessie said, as he patted her shoulder.

"Come on, Jess. You wouldn't have come if you got wind of it, and you deserve a fun day." Marcus said, lifting the lid on the pit, revealing chicken and burgers.

"My kind of party." Jessie said, opening the cooler and getting a coke.

"Toss me one of those." Sonya said. Jessie grabbed four, giving one to Brian, Marcus, and Sonya.

"I'm gonna see if Cathy needs a hand." Jessie said, before Brian pulled her in.

"Come on, you aren't going to be a guest at your own party? Let's dance."

"Maybe later." Jessie said, quickly walking over towards Cathy.

"Shot down again?" Marcus said, teasingly.

"Getting tired of trying." Brian admitted, as Jessie started playing football with the kids.

An hour later, Jessie had been tackled about twenty or thirty thousand times by a bunch of rowdy kids. And the huge smile on her face told anyone she was enjoying every second of it. But, just like anybody else, she could feel her energy starting to dwindle.

"OK, guys, I'm out for a while. Need a break." Jessie said, as she walked over to one of the picnic tables, sitting down.

"Looks like fun." Sonya said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I love playing with the kids." Jessie said, as Sonya handed her a bottle of water.

"You're about to blow it, you know." Sonya said, as Jessie took a drink.

"Blow what?" Jessie asked, confused.

"He likes you. You like him. What's the problem?" Sonya asked, as Jessie cleared her throat.

"You're gonna laugh at me."

"What, you're a virgin, or something?" Sonya asked, teasingly, as Jessie looked down.

"I've never even been on a date." Jessie said, cracking Sonya up.

"Be serious," Sonya looked her over, noticing how red her face was, "Oh, my God, you are serious."

"I mean, guys never were interested in me. And once I got into training, that was my whole focus. Until you mentioned it, I didn't even realize Brian might like me like that." Jessie said, as Sonya chuckled.

"The man is tripping all over himself to get to you, and you really didn't see it?" Sonya asked, as Jessie shook her head.

"Look at me, man. Do I really look like his type?"

"I don't get it. When you're handling business, you've got all the confidence in the world."

"Yeah, that's easy. I know I can fight. But, when I get around somebody I like, I kinda get, um . . ."

"Tongue tied?" Sonya said, as Jessie nods.

"Yeah. Especially when he's so hot, and I'm so not."

"Well, you guys talk all the time."

"Yeah, but it's not the same, you know."

"Why don't you dance with him?" Sonya said, motioning over to Brian.

"Because I can't dance." Jessie said, shyly.

"Ever tried?" Sonya asked, as she shook her head.

"Never been asked, until Brian. And I don't like being embarrassed." Jessie said, as Sonya stood up.

"I'm getting a plate, be right back." She said, walking to the grill.

"What can I get for you, detective?" Marcus asked, grinning.

"You can go get that girl to dance." Sonya said, motioning towards Jessie.

"I can do that." Marcus said, bolting off, as Sonya walked to Brian.

"Dance with me." Sonya said, pulling him over.

"Sonya . . ." Before he could protest farther, Sonya lead him to where Jessie and Marcus were dancing.

"Just shut up and dance." She said, as he began slow dancing with her to _Kiss from a Rose_.

"OK, just relax. Follow my lead, Jess." Marcus said, as he moved Jessie in a slow circle.

"I can't do this." Jessie said, shakily, as Marcus laughed.

"Look down, you're doing it." Marcus said, as Jessie smiled, relaxing a little. He moved her towards Sonya and Brian. He suddenly stopped, tapping Brian on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in there, Bri?" He said, grinning.

"Not at all." Brian said, taking Marcus' place with Jessie as _I can love you like that_ from John Micheal Montgomery started playing.

"Hi." Jessie said, shyly, as Brian pulled her in.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't dance?" He said, slowly leading her.

"Because it's kinda embarrassing." Jessie said, chuckling.

"Well, you're doing really well for a beginner." Brian said, smiling. Marcus and Sonya looked at each other.

"I think he's got it from here." Marcus whispered, as Sonya nodded.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry. How's that chicken?" Sonya asked, teasingly, as they walked off.

"Yeah, you don't have to lie to me." Jessie said, watching her feet to make sure she didn't step on Brian's. He grabbed her chin, gently lifting her head up.

"You know I don't bullshit you." He said, looking into her eyes. Suddenly, or maybe not so suddenly, Jessie leaned up, as he kissed her.

By the end of the night, Jessie and Brian were sitting on the bench, eating and cuddling. Sonya couldn't help but smile. With all the kids in bed, it was just the adults now. Marcus slid in next to Sonya.

"What you did for her was nice." He said, as Sonya shrugged.

"Anything to get her from up my ass for a while." Sonya said, chuckling.

"I thought you were watching her?" Marcus asked, confused.

"I was, until I got into a car accident. She's been mother bearing me ever since."

"Sounds like her. Plus, you kinda look like Sonya Blade. I'd imagine it makes her twice as protective." Marcus said, as Sonya nodded.

"You have no idea." She said, laughing, as Brian and Jessie got up, walking off.

"So how did you enjoy the party?" Brian asked, pulling her closer.

"Loved it. Most fun I've had in a while." Jessie admitted, leaning into him.

"Look, I know you're going back . . ."

"Wouldn't you?" Jessie asked, as he shushed her.

"I know you're going back. Please be careful. I just . . ." Jessie leaned up, kissing him.

"I'll be fine. I was tailor made for this. Can you believe I'm fighting in a tournament over there?" Jessie said, laughing.

"I've just . . . I've had a bad feeling since you left. Just make sure you're careful, OK?" He said, as Jessie smiled, shyly.

"You really are worried, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm worried. I've been crazy about you since I met you." Brian said, as Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, three hundred pounds and homeless. What's not to like?" Jessie said, dismissively.

"Stop that. I thought you were beautiful then. I think you're beautiful now. And your body has nothing to do with it." Brian said, making her blush.

"I've kinda had a thing for you for a while, too." Jessie said, looking at the ground.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why? Look at you. You're so cute. You could have any girl on this planet. Why would you be interested in me?"

"Maybe because I see through your bullshit." He said, chuckling.

"Oh, really?" Jessie said, feining offence.

"Yeah, really. You love everybody thinking you're a billy badass. That nothing gets to you. But, in reality, you're a big softy." Brian said, smiling.

"I am not." Jessie said, bitterly.

"Yeah, you are. But it's OK, soft is a good thing." Brian said, kissing her deeply. As soon as he broke it, Raiden appeared.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, as Jessie rolled her eyes.

"It's time, huh?" Jessie asked, sadly, as Raiden nodded.

"Yeah, she's recovered enough to return."

"I'll go get her." Jessie said, running back. She pulled Sonya off to the side, "Our mutual friend says it's time." Jessie explained, as Sonya nodded, following her.

Jessie kissed Brian one last time, before stepping through the portal, Sonya following her.


	14. Chapter 14

Two men dressed in black suits walked into the emergency room, carrying flowers. They walked into the isolation room unnoticed, where Jessie and Sonya were lying in beds. They approached the beds, before two gunshots rang out, and Sonya and Jessie both sat up.

"Good plan." Jax said, stepping in, as MPs followed him, cuffing the two unconscious men.

"Thanks to Raiden's heads up." Sonya said, looking over at Jessie, who was staring at the gun in her hands, "It was a trank dart, Jess. He'll wake up in a hour, with a bad headache." Sonya said, as Jessie looked up.

"I just don't like guns." Taking the barrel in her hand, she handed the gun to Sonya, her hands shaking. Sonya patted her on the shoulder, comfortingly.

"You're pretty good with them, though." Sonya observed, as Jessie stood up.

"You're just lucky Raiden healed you, or you wouldn't be able to move." Jax said, putting his arm around Jessie.

"I can thank Sonya for that. She threatened to give him a tracheotomy if he didn't heal me." Jessie said, as Jax laughed.

"She must like you." Jax said, walking to catch up with the two MPs, as Sonya put her arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"You OK?" She asked, seeing the distance in Jessie's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Let's get back to the base." Jessie said, shakily.

Sonya sat in her office, pulling up mug shots. So far, Jessie had looked through twenty of them with no luck. There was only five left. Jessie looked through the final five.

"Sorry, Sonya. He's not there." Jessie said, sadly, as Sonya sighed.

"There or not, it's Black Dragon. They have a lot of lower level associates." Sonya said, as Jessie nodded, seeing Mitch walk by.

"Excuse me a sec." Jessie said, getting up.

"Where you going?" Sonya asked, confused.

"Just something I need to take care of." Jessie said, walking out. She followed Mitch down to the gym.

"Can I help you, Reynolds?" Mitch asked, turning around.

"Yeah, actually. I need some work on my ground technique. I was hoping you could help."

"Why don't you just go ask the Lieutenant?"

"Because she said you were one of the best. So, I was hoping you would help me out."

"Blade said I was one of the best?"

"Yes, sir." Jessie said, as Mitch grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll make you a deal. You show me that arm bar, I'll work with you on the ground defense."

"Deal." Jessie said, shaking his hand.

Sonya looked up at the clock, realizing Jessie had been missing for thirty minutes so far. She walked out into the hallway, finding a bunch of soldiers all heading towards the gym. She followed them down, finding Jessie and Mitch fighting.

"Jessie!" Ignoring Sonya, Jessie landed a right cross, sending Mitch to his knees. She mounted him, which he quickly reversed, and she reversed, locking in the armbar, which Mitch broke, and pinned her down. She reversed it, letting him up. Extending her hand, she pulled him up.

"Damn, Blade, you taught her well." Mitch said, winded.

"I didn't teach her that." Sonya said, surprised.

"She's pretty solid." Mitch said, as him and Jessie bowed to each other.

"Yeah, so are you." Jessie said, shaking his hand.

"Now, next time somebody mounts you, it won't be for long." Mitch said, sitting on the bench.

"And next time somebody gets mouthy, you'll know how to embarrass the hell out of them." Jessie said, laughing, sitting next to him.  
>"Oh, God. The two biggest egos on this base united. This can only mean trouble." Sonya said, teasingly.<p>

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna convert her to the darkside yet." Mitch said, chuckling.

"I am the darkside." Jessie said, laughing.

"So, I take it you two are friends?" Sonya asked, as Mitch looked down at Jessie.

"I sure as hell wouldn't want to be her enemy." Mitch said, patting her on the back.

"Watch your mouth, then." Jessie said, as Mitch laughed.

"I give Sonya a hard time because she gives me as good of one back. I will admit, though, the collar comment was a little out of line." Mitch said, winking at Sonya.

"Well, making you show up to breakfast in your boots, we're even." Sonya said, laughing.

"Besides, Jess, that's my older sister. I'll fuck with her all day long, but nobody else will." He stood up, kissing Sonya on the cheek, before leaving.

"Hey, Mitch?" Jessie said, causing him to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the lesson." Jessie said, grinning.

"Just don't make me pound you again." Mitch said, winking.

"Promises, promises." Jessie said, teasingly, as Mitch laughed, leaving.

Sonya and Jessie walked into Charlie's. He rounded the bar, hugging Sonya tightly. Sonya laughs, hugging him back.

"Don't you scare me like that again, Blade. I'm too damn old to be worrying like this." Charlie said, finally letting her go.

"Then thank Jess, because I would've been a lot worse if she hadn't charged in there." Sonya said, as Jessie blushed.

"Bullshit, she pulled me out. Don't let the lady lie to you." Jessie said, as Charlie hugged her.

"You're family now." Charlie said, clearing his throat.

"I didn't do anything." Jessie said, as Charlie let her go.

"Let me get you two a drink." Charlie said, walking behind the bar, as Sonya and Jessie head for the bathroom, bags in hand.

"You got this thing for not taking credit, don't you?" Sonya asked, as Jessie stepped into the stall.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jessie said, from behind the stall door.

"You know you pulled me out of that fire. You know you're the anonymous benefactor of that shelter. By the way, so do Cathy and Dr. Lewis."

"I don't know nothing about it." Jessie said, dismissively.

"I guess you didn't send Jamie that money, either?"

"What money?" Jessie said, opening the stall door, wearing a black t-shirt and black fight shorts.

"Jax said somehow Charlie got 1200 dollars to wire to Jamie the day after I got a phone call saying she needed some money."

"Coincidence." Jessie said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, they seem to happen when you're around." Sonya said, as she went into the stall.

"I'm good luck," Jessie said, smirking, as she stepped out, finding Charlie at the bar. She walked over, lighting a cigarette, "You said you wouldn't tell her."

"I didn't. Jamie told her." Charlie said, as Jessie sat at the bar, sipping the coke.

"Shit. She's gonna kick my ass." Jessie said, as Charlie laughed.

"She might, if you don't stop dogging yourself." Charlie said, as Jessie put out the cigarette.

"As far as I'm concerned, I know nothing about nothing. I'm just a goomba along for the ride, got it?"

"I can confirm nor deny." Charlie said, laughing.

"Exactly." Jessie said, grinning, as Sonya walked out. A few minutes later, Jax came in. Sonya put the surveillance equipment on before they headed out to the first fights


	15. Chapter 15

. As they got out of the car, the large man from last night approached them.

"Looks like you've already been in a fight, LT." Guido said, laughing at the bruises.

"Well, I ain't hitting nobody with my face, so what's the problem?" Jessie said, cockily.

"At the moment it's that Marcus wants to see you two."

"Tell that motherfucker make an appointment. LT is a busy woman. I don't do interviews." Jessie said, trying to get past him, as he pulls a pistol.

"I'm afraid he insists." Guido said, as Jessie instinctively stepped in front of Sonya.

"Now, how can I turn down that gracious request? Carmen, go get our seats." Jessie said, her eyes never leaving the gun.

"It's a package deal. Marcus has some questions for her, too."

"He wants to meet with me, that's one thing. You leave Carmen the fuck out of it, or get outta my face before I put the gun up your ass and the bullets down your fucking throat." Jessie said, angrily.

"LT, let's accommodate the gentleman before this gets ugly." Sonya said, touching her shoulder.

"Man, fuck the gentleman. I came here to fight, not have my time wasted." Jessie tried to push past him. He extended his arm, trying to stop her. She grabbed the gun with one hand, and twisted his wrist with the other. Jessie took the gun away. She turned Guido around, kicking him in the ass, as he stumbled into the hall.

"Nice piece. Think I'll keep it." Jessie said, looking down at it before hearing three more clicks.

"Smooth, LT." Marcus said, stepping out of the hallway. Jessie trained the gun on him.

"You wanna talk, talk to me. She's got nothing to do with it." Jessie said, pointing the gun shakily at him.

"Go ahead. If you shoot me, they will take Carmen apart piece by piece. Now lower the weapon so we can go to my office and talk business." Marcus said, as Jessie glanced back at Sonya, seeing three men standing a few feet away, semi automatics trained on her.

"Behind you!" Sonya yelled, as Marcus grabbed her shoulder. Jessie felt her arm go completely limp, as he pressed a nerve in her back. She cried out, burning pain shooting through her back, as she dropped the gun.

"Had to make this hard, didn't you?" He jerked Jessie's head back by her hair.

"What the fuck? Auugh." Jessie groaned, as he laughed.

"Did you know there are nerves in your body that will cause you more pain than a broken bone?" Marcus said, as Jessie made eye contact with Sonya, who was looking for an opportunity. Jessie shook her head, as if trying to shake off the pain.

"I told your little messenger. Talk to me all you want, but leave my trainer out of this." Jessie whimpered, the pain shooting into her arm, as feeling returned.

"You both come upstairs with no more problems, and I might do that." He said, relinquishing the nerve hold. Jessie grabbed her arm, wincing.

"When I get feeling back, I'm gonna break it on your fucking head." Jessie said, glaring at Marcus, as he laughed.

"You're welcome to try, but let's go upstairs first, LT." Marcus said, walking away.

"You OK?" Sonya asked, as Jessie rolled her aching shoulder.

"Yeah." Jessie growled, as they were lead upstairs. They walked into the small office, finding Marcus sitting at a desk.

"You have a high tolerance for pain, don't you, Jess?" Marcus said, as her and Sonya were shoved into two chairs.

"My name's LT. You deaf, or just stupid?" Jessie said, irritated.

"I know who you are, Jess." Marcus said, chuckling.

"Apparently not. You keep calling me Jess," Jessie said, rolling her eyes, "Now that you're done playing the fucking name game, what do you want? You're interrupting my warm up." Jessie said, a bored tone to her voice.

"So, if you're Jess," Marcus points to Jessie, "That would make you the Lieutenant." He said, pointing to Sonya.

"Damn, Carmen, when did you go all military and shit," Jessie said, looking Sonya over, "And that sure as hell ain't no standard uniform. Come on, dipshit, you wanna get to a point? You know, sometime before I collect Social Security? Because I got better shit to do than sit in this fucking office and play guess the paranoid delusion." Jessie said, getting up. Marcus tried to grip her shoulder again, and she grabbed his wrist, "It only works once, shithead." Jessie said, staring him in the eyes.

"I really hope you're worth the effort it took to get you here."

"What effort, bitch? Carmen drove me in from LA." Jessie said, annoyed.

"Sit down." Marcus ordered.

"There you go thinking it's the motherfucking military again. You know what, a million dollars ain't worth putting up with your crazy ass. Come on, Carmen, we're blowing this pop stand."

"You're not going anywhere." Marcus said, as Jessie glanced at Sonya, grinning.

"Did you hear that? We're not going anywhere." Jessie said, motioning her eyes to the right.

"I heard him." Sonya said, the Spanish accent in place, as she stood up.

"Just sit down before you do something you regret."

"LT is out. Peace." Jessie said, turning around. One of the men grabbed Sonya, and found themselves flying into Jessie, who landed a kick knocking him into chairs. Jessie moved to Sonya's back, as they faced off with the four remaining guards. Sonya landed a roundhouse, knocking one of hers back. The other grabbed her arm. Using the other arm, she grabbed his hand, flipping him over, and landing a stomp to the head. Jessie took out one of the other's knee, and just flat ran over the other, on her way to the door.

"Ladies . . ." Jessie couldn't explain why, but she looked back at the sound of Marcus' voice. The sight she saw nearly made her vomit. Karen, in the same outfit she was wearing last time Jess had seen her, duct taped into a chair. She looked as though they had beaten her for days, although it couldn't have been more than twenty four hours.

"Fuck." Jessie said, in sheer frustration.

"Did you think my associates didn't notice you at the scene, Jess?" Jessie looked at Sonya, who hadn't taken her eyes off Karen and Marcus since she stopped swinging.

"Why in the hell do you keep calling me that? If you went through all the trouble of following me, you know I'm the Lieutenant." Jessie said, as Sonya looked back at her, eyebrow raised. Marcus laughed.

"You expect me to believe you're Lieutenant Sonya Blade?" Marcus said, laughing harder, as Sonya's eyes blazed with rage.

"Now I'm you're fucking priest? I don't give a flying fuck what you believe. I'm the one you want, she's just some broad we found at the shelter. Gave her a couple of bucks to stand there and look pretty. Let her go. I'm the Lieutenant." Jessie said, as intensely as she could.

"The Lieutenant is nearly six foot with blond hair. You're five five with brown hair. I was given her profile by my contact."

"Your contact gave you a bum profile. Need to hire better help. As for the hair, not sure if you're aware, but undercover work usually requires you change your appearance. I'm telling you, I'm Sonya Blade." Jessie said, looking Marcus dead in the eyes. Marcus laughed, as Sonya looked at Jessie in disbelief.

"You insist on sticking to that ridiculous story."

"Truth is stranger than fiction." Jessie said, as Marcus laughed again.

"You must've gotten hit one too many times in the head." Marcus said, laughing.

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the facts. I am Sonya Blade." Two guards grabbed Jessie from behind, as Marcus walked over.

"If she moves, kill the reporter," Marcus said, pointing to Sonya, before turning his attention to Jessie, "I really don't like being conned."

"Get in a new line of work, asshole." Jessie said, as Marcus backhanded her. She instinctively jerked her arms free, and lunged at Marcus. Marcus quickly took her down face first. Grabbing one of her arms, he hit another pressure point, causing Jessie to scream out.

"Now, we can keep playing this game, but the pain will increase as we go along."

"Do your worst." Jessie bit back a scream, as he hit another pressure point. She could feel stabbing pain running through her back.

"And who are you?" Marcus said, laughing.

"Tell him the truth." Sonya said, biting her lip.

"Sonya Blade." Jessie said, wincing, as the pain began to ease. Just as suddenly as it eased, she felt it return stronger in her legs. She screamed out, her hands in fists, as her body shook from the effort of trying to turn. Whatever nerve he hit, she couldn't feel anything but blinding pain in her lower body. She looked to her right, seeing Marcus' face next to her ear.

"Who are you?" He whispered, chuckling. Jessie jerked her head, smashing it into his.

"Sonya Blade, you sonuvabitch." Jessie said, breathing hard, as a boot slammed into her side. She rolled with the kick to soften the impact, and found Marcus' boot resting on her throat.

"Now, do you really want to continue this game?" Marcus asked, laughing, as he added weight. Jessie grabbed the boot, trying to flip him. Marcus added more weight. He laughed, as she squirmed under his boot. Thinking quickly, Jessie punched up, aiming for his groin, but finding it was just out of reach. She opened her hand, grabbing his thigh as hard as she could, just muscling him over her. She flipped to her feet, using a double leg takedown to get him off his feet. She quickly mounted him, wailing him with punches until the guards pull her off of him. Marcus laughed, getting up, "Oh, someone's been working on their ground technique," Marcus wiped the blood from his lip, slowing walking to Jessie, who was struggling against the guard's grip, "You would be a lot of fun to play with, if my associates didn't have so much money on you. Now, once again, who are you?"

"You need a hearing aid? Here, I'll say it louder and slower. I . . . Am . . . . Sonya . . . Blade!" Jessie screamed in his face, earning a backhand. Marcus belted her in the solar plexus, doubling her over.

"Now, do I have your attention, Jessie?" The guards let her go, and she fell to her knees, holding her midsection and coughing. He jerked her head up, and got a mouthful of blood spit into his face from her busted lip. He buried his knee in her face. She fell backwards, her head bouncing off the floor. He stood over her, laughing.

"Yeah, you're just like he said you were. I knew who you were at the tryout, Jessie "The Blade" Reynolds. Just like I knew Carmen was . . ." Marcus walked toward Sonya, as Jessie struggled to her feet, trying to rush him. Two guards stopped her cold. She could only watch, as Marcus ripped the wig off her head,

"So if you knew already, why put her through that?" Sonya asked, angrily.

"Because it's funny. 'I'm Sonya Blade'." Marcus said, imitating Jessie, laughing.

"Yeah, you're gonna laugh all the way to the hospital, you two dollar bitch." Jessie said, still struggling against the guards. Marcus laughed.

"You really are just as loyal to her as you claim to be. That is some funny shit." Marcus said, laughing.

"I guess simple things amuse simple people." Sonya said, as Marcus laughed, before trying a backhand. Sonya grabbed his wrist, and was going to break it when she heard Karen's muffled scream. She looked over, seeing a knife against Karen's throat.

"Let me go, Ms. Blade, or your ex sister in law dies." Sonya reluctantly lets his wrist go, "See, that's how my associates noticed her in the first place," Marcus walked to the desk, getting the black belt issue. He turned to the article on Jessie, "Read it yourself." Marcus said, handing her the article, as Jessie looked at the ground. Sonya quickly scanned down the article.

Reporter: And who would you say has been the biggest influence on your life so far?

Blade: Sonya Blade, easily.

Reporter *Laughs* A fictional character from the Mortal Kombat video game is the biggest influence on your life?

Blade: Define fictional. The character embodies the ideals that we should all be incorporating. Loyalty, strength, determination, intelligence, and a fighting style that is nearly unstoppable when combined with her never say die attitude. What's not real about that?

Reporter: Everything. A character that was inserted into the game, obviously for sex appeal . . .

Blade: Excuse me?

Reporter: Well, let's face facts . . .

Blade: Face this fact, Blade don't waste time talking to anyone as stupid as you. Interview over. Be the Blade, peace.

And with that she abruptly ended the interview, leaving this reporter to wonder if the graciousness and positive attitude she puts out for the fans is real, or just a bit of Mortal Kombat style Hollywood Magic. Only time will tell on our number four pick on the fighter to watch list.

Sonya chuckled, closing the magazine, and looking over at Jessie, who hadn't looked up.

"This isn't news." Sonya said, throwing the magazine at him.

"No, but it is funny. That interview was a year ago. That kind of loyalty to a woman she didn't know from Adam a week ago. I haven't figured out if she's just that crazy or just that stupid." Marcus said, laughing.

"I can answer that for you. She's just that strong." Sonya said, as Jessie finally looked up, getting a slight smile and wink.

"Maybe, but after the beating she just took, I wonder how she's going to fair tonight."

"She's going to take care of business. Just like she did with you." Sonya said, confidently, causing Jessie to clear her throat.

"Think you're ready?" Marcus asked, chuckling.

"For the pussies in this tournament? Please." Jessie said, rolling her eyes.

"You're up next. Good luck." Marcus said, grinning, as they escorted Jessie out, "Make yourself comfortable, Ms. Blade, or may I call you Sonya?"

"Let Karen and Jessie go, and you can call me whatever you like." Sonya said, as he laughed.

"Jessie was hand picked for this tournament. You I didn't count on. I was expecting another rookie like Mr. Sanchez or the other two."

"Carter and Lowinstine. They had names, and families."

"And the unfortunate luck of being called up for a mission that they had no business on."

"How long did you think your little tournament would keep amassing bodies before it got someone's attention, Marcus? Two dead officers is all it took to get ours."

"I never thought they would send you in, though. Your record is incredibly impressive."

"Lucky." Sonya said, walking to the window. She watched Jessie get in, standing across from a rough looking guy.

"If you say so. I think your hand to hand must be pretty solid, to get this far, with as many missions as you have under your belt."

"I can hold my own." Sonya said, distractedly, paying more attention to Jessie trading blows with the man below.

"Then I have a proposition for you. I want you to compete as my entrant." Marcus said, getting a laugh from Sonya.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, if you don't, I'm going to kill that bitch," Marcus said, pointing to a terrified Karen, "And I'm going to make that little disciple of yours bleed herself out." Marcus said, as Sonya smirked.

"So what? My little disciple can take care of herself, and that woman can't stand me. And it's mutual. So, the real question is what's in it for me?" Sonya said, as Marcus laughed,

"So, your reputation as an tough as nails ice bitch holds. What do you want?" Sonya looked out over the crowd.

"Kano." She said, matter of factly.

"Who's that?" Marcus asked, as Sonya smirked.

"Your associates are the Black Dragon. Jessie was attacked with a Raptor knife to drag her into this. Don't let the blonde hair mislead you." Sonya said, nonchalantly, as Marcus laughed.

"He said you were smart. Yeah, she's Kano's entrant."

"I'll fight whoever you tell me to fight, no questions asked, but I get that bastard at the end of this. One on one death match. Imagine the bets on that one." Sonya said, as Marcus looked at her surprised.

"I don't do this for the money." Marcus said, as Sonya laughed.

"Really? Don't tell me you've been spouting that noble elite fighter bullshit so long you're drinking your own kool-aid? You'll make a fortune." Marcus chuckled.

"Damn, Kano was right. I shouldn't underestimate you. You got a deal. If you can make it through my tournament in one piece, you've got your match."

"Then you've got a deal." Sonya said, watching Jessie fight. Minutes later, Jessie slowly headed back up to the office, two guards in tow, as her opponent is being carried out of the ring.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. If you loose one match, one of them dies. If you loose twice, you and the one left die. You're up next Sonya. I suggest you don't loose. I took the liberty of picking some fight gear for you." Marcus said, with a chuckle, as Jessie walked in, "Nice match." Marcus said, as the guard led Sonya to the bathroom in the office.

"Nothing to it but to do it." Jessie said, looking over at Karen.

"Something bothering you?"

"Let her go. Her and Sonya have nothing to do with this shit, man. You don't need them. I'll do this for shits and giggles." Jessie said, not breaking her gaze on Karen, as Marcus laughs.

"We've got to get you off this noble kick quick. Marcus really taught you well on your world." He said, as the bathroom door flew open. Sonya walked out, an extremely pissed off look on her face, dressed in a black sports bra and aerobics pants.

"I am not fighting in this." Sonya declared.

"Sure you are. You're up next." Marcus said, laughing as he looked her over. Jessie took off her shirt, revealing a blue sports bra, and tossed it to Sonya.

"Thanks." Sonya said, gratefully, as Jessie turned back around facing the fights. Marcus cracked up.

"Scared to look at a real woman?" He said, chuckling.

"It's called respect, asshole. Learn some." Jessie said, as Marcus smirked.

"You haven't shown me any respect." Marcus observed.

"You haven't earned any." Jessie said, as Sonya chuckled.

"You can turn around now." Marcus said, laughing. Jessie ignored him, continuing to watch the fight. She was so engrossed in the fight, she hadn't noticed Marcus move away from her, and Sonya take his place.

"You OK?" Sonya asked, as Jessie finally looked up.

"Yeah, I'm straight. Just checking out the competition." Sonya nodded, putting her arm around Jessie.

"I owe you one." She whispered, lowly.

"Anytime." Jessie whispered back, half listening, as the smaller man made the huge one tap.

"He's going to be tough." Sonya said, as Jessie nodded.

"For me, maybe. For you, no hill for a high stepper." Jessie said, confidently.

"I hope you're right." Sonya said, rolling her shoulders, as the guards led her out. Jessie watched the door close, before turning her attention back downstairs.

"How did you like your first match?" Marcus asked, standing next to her.

"Piece of cake." Jessie said, distractedly.

"You'd better hope they stay that way. Sonya and Karen's lives depend on it." The words took a minute to register, before Jessie turned around.

"What?"

"If you loose one match, my associate will kill them both. But he'll explain that later when you meet with him." Jessie swallowed hard, looking at Karen.

"She's already worked over. She's not gonna make a run for it. Why don't you untie her. At least take that god damn gag off." Marcus laughed.

"You want her untied, untie her. I'm watching the fights." Marcus said, laughing. Jessie rolled her eyes, walking over to the desk. Getting the letter opener, she cut Karen's hands free, and pulled the tape off her mouth.

"You OK?" Jessie asked, worriedly.

"I'll be OK." Karen answered, nervously.

"Yeah, you will." Jessie said, reassuringly, as she looked down at the letter opener in her hand. Noticing none of the guards were watching, she slid it into her shorts along her inner leg.

"Don't get cute, Jess. Put it back on the desk." Marcus said, not looking back.

"It's Jessie, asshole." Jessie said, putting it back on the desk.

"Come see this. You're missing your precious hero fight." Marcus said, smirking.

"Sorry. I'll pay better attention when she's kicking your teeth in." Jessie said, kneeling next to Karen.

"Confident in her, huh?" Marcus said, laughing.

"I wouldn't put my money anywhere else, if I were you. The winner of the tournament is in the ring right now." Jessie said, confidently, causing Marcus to laugh.

"That means she has to beat you." Marcus said, turning around.

"Should be easy, since I'm not fighting her." Jessie said, matter of factly.

"Oh, you'll fight her, or else."

"Or else what? No, let me guess, you'll kill me. Torture me. Beat me up like this poor lady."

"No, that would be too easy. Believe me, what I decide to do to you will make that little beating look like a vacation."

"Weak as you hit, I thought it was." Jessie said, as Marcus laughed.

"Oh, yeah, this is going to be a lot of fun." Marcus said, laughing, as Sonya walked back in, looking just like she did when she left, "Nice. Looks like I made a good investment." Marcus said, looking her over.

"You made the best investment available." Jessie said, helping Karen up.

"You'd certainly think so." Marcus said, chuckling, "Take Sonya and Karen out first." Marcus said, as the men grabbed Sonya and Karen, leading them out, Marcus following them.


	16. Chapter 16

Jessie laid on the bed, her thoughts racing. Her back and legs were still tingling from the nerve holds Marcus used, and her head was pounding from the adrenaline rush. Overall, the only thing that had gone right was knocking that big bastard out during her first fight of the tournament.

"Hello, Jessie." Jessie didn't even need to look at the door, the voice told her exactly who it was. She sat up.

"Great. The capper to my fucking evening." She said, looking Kano over. He laughed, stepping farther in.

"Do you know who I am?" Kano asked, as Jessie smirked.

"Yeah. You're the asshole that had me stabbed." Jessie said, cracking him up.

"You're a funny girl."

"Keep laughing. Graveyard's chock full of grinning corpses." Jessie said, glaring at him.

"Hey, I had to make sure you were as good as I thought you were. You didn't disappoint."

"What, kicking your boy's ass wasn't good enough?" Jessie said, smirking.

"Yeah, I can see why stabbing you would piss you off. But, you can be mad at me later. Right now, we need to talk business."

"Where's Sonya and Karen?"

"The bitch is down the hall. The reporter, hell if I know. Marcus likes his entertainment." Kano said, causing Jessie's legs to ache residually.

"Call her a bitch again, and I'll rip your fucking tongue out." Jessie snarled. Kano chuckled, pulling out the Raptor knife.

"Now, why do you wanna make this nasty?" Kano said, as Jessie laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Let's see. You went through all this trouble to bring me here. Now I'm supposed to believe you're gonna slice me up? Come on, metalhead. You're a lot of things, but stupid ain't one of them." Jessie said, grinning. Kano laughed, resheathing it.

"I like you, kid. You got balls. That's why I want you to join up."

"Join what?" Jessie asked, confused.

"The dragon. This is your initiation." Kano said, as Jessie looked him over.

"My initiation?" Jessie asked, as Kano nodded.

"Yeah. You win the tournament, you're in." Kano said, as Jessie bit her lip.

"Me? A Black Dragon?" Jessie asked, as Kano nodded.

"What, am I speaking a foreign language. Yeah." Kano said, as Jessie started laughing hysterically.

"Let me see if I got this straight. You are asking me to join the Black Dragon?"

"Yeah."

"Semper fi, do or die, get out of my face, before I take your other fucking eye." Jessie said, angrily.

"Sonya's army, you know."

"Yeah, but I needed a rhyme." Jessie said, laughing in his face.

"You're damn lucky I have a lot of money on you. You keep winning, you might make it out of this alive."

"You'll get your money. Just make sure you stay away from her if you want to live long enough to spend it." Jessie said, her voice dead serious.

"Be careful, I might forget how much money I have on you, and just gut your ass."

"You better get out of my face, before I take that Raptor knife and show you how to use it." Jessie said, smirking.

"Damn, you got balls, kid. Think about the offer." Kano said, laughing, as he walked out. Jessie laughed, laying back on the bed.

Jessie woke up, her head still aching. She hadn't slept well, especially after seeing Kano. She would never admit it aloud, but the guy made her nervous. The fact that he was roaming around here armed and free, and Sonya was unarmed didn't make her feel much better. She watched the door open, and somebody put a tray in, before it shut again, an electronic beeping proceeding the lock sliding into place. Jessie picked the tray up, taking it to her bed. She began eating, looking around the nearly empty room. It was the two inner doors that caught her attention. She got up, opening one, finding a half bath with a toilet, sink, and shower. She opened the other, finding an empty closet. She grabbed the clothes bar, finding it loose. Smirking, she took it down.

Sonya had just finished the eggs and juice, when two guards came in, motioning for her to follow. She made a mental map of the route, as they led her to a room she could only guess was the security room, from all the monitors. Marcus stood in the middle, three men sitting at desks.

"Sleep well?" Marcus asked, not looking back.

"As well as I can in prison." Sonya responded, dryly.

"Apparently a good night's sleep was all your little sidekick needed to become even more of a pain in the ass than she was last night." He said, as Sonya inwardly smirked, "Pull it up on the big screen." Marcus said, as a monitor came out of the center. An image of Jessie holding the clothes bar, hiding just out of view of the door appeared. She was holding it like a baseball bat, waiting, "She's on your right. Move in."

Jessie waited for the first guard to walk in, before swinging the bar like a bat, taking him out. The other guard grabbed the bar, jerking it. Instead of resisting, Jessie let it go, landing a jumping kick, sending him tumbling to the side. She smirked, looking at her handiwork, before she felt a hand grab her by the hair from behind. Seconds later, she felt the tip of Kano's Raptor knife against her throat.

"Going somewhere, baby?" He said, laughing. Jessie closed her eyes, swallowing hard.

"The fuck out of here." She said, quickly grabbing his knife hand. She found herself flying forward, before landing hard on her stomach. Kano's boot in her side turned her over. Planting his knee in her stomach, he put the knife back to her throat.

"Listen, you little pain in the ass. You try anything like that again, and I'll torture Sonya for fun." Kano said, as Jessie glared at him.

"Touch her, and I'll kill you." Jessie said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Oh, yeah, you look real tough laying there." Kano said, chuckling, as she grabbed his knife hand again, trying to get it from her throat, as she punched at him with the other. He grabbed her hand with his free one, bending it at an angle that arms were not meant to bend. She bit her lip not to scream, as he laughed, the two guards getting back to their feet. He let go of her arm, "Get her up," He said, getting off Jessie, as the guards grabbed her arms, jerking her to her feet. She stared at Kano defiantly.

"Three on one is your style in this world, too?" Jessie asked, struggling against the guards.

"What the fuck do you know about me?"

"That you're a psycho with as much going for him as a dried up pile of dog shit." Jessie said, getting Kano's knee buried into her stomach. She doubled over, coughing.

"Keep pushing my buttons, and I'm gonna forget all about that money, and just gut you."

"Then do it, you two bit pussy." Jessie said, as much courage as she could muster in her voice. He raised the blade to her throat, chuckling as she unconsciously flinched.

"You really do have more balls than brains, kid. Ya know, I could kill you right now?"

"Has it dawned on you that I don't give a fuck?" Jessie asked, as he punched her in the chest. The guards released, and she fell backwards, curling up in a ball, as they began kicking her relentlessly.

Sonya glared at the screen, her fists clinched so tightly, her nails bit angrily into her skin. Kano was tough enough alone, but having two guards hold her while he worked her over was ridiculous. If not for the tranquilizer dart gun planted firmly against her back, she would've been out the door by now. As it was, all she could do was watch Jessie take the beating.

"Call him off." Sonya growled, wincing from watching the blows land.

"Why would I want to do that? He takes out his own fighter, it's one less you have to take out."

"Get him the fuck off her. You've made your point."

"I'm surprised. I really didn't expect any reaction out of you."

"Call him off." Sonya said, angrily. Marcus laughed, picking up the microphone.

"Enough, Kano." Marcus' voice boomed in the room.

"I thought you like pain, Marcus."

"Oh, I'm enjoying it. But she's got to fight tonight." Marcus' voice boomed, followed by a snicker.

"Oh, she'll fight," Grabbing Jessie by the hair, he jerked her to her knees, "You'll fight, and you'll win, or I will skin that bitch." Kano said, as Jessie glared at him, breathing hard.

"Like hell you will." Jessie grabbed his groin, and jerked, getting a yelp. She grabbed both his legs, jerking them from under him. Before she could get on top of him, one of the guards shot her with a tranquilizer dart in the back. She screamed at the impact, before falling face first on Kano, unconscious. Kano groaned, getting up, before kicking her again in the head.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered, before walking out, the guards following.

Marcus laughed, looking back at a very angry Sonya Blade.

"She's a tough girl, isn't she?" Marcus said, as Sonya looked at him, disgust in her eyes.

"Sick fuck." She muttered.

"You sounded concerned for a second there." Sonya cleared her throat, calming her voice before speaking.

"Concerned for what? It took the three of them and a tranqulizer dart to take care of one girl."

"Yeah, not like that delicate sister in law of yours. Camera 10." The image cut from an unconscious Jessie to Karen. Karen was sitting in a corner of the empty room, her knees pulled to her chest. Sonya felt her stomach tighten.

"Jesus." Sonya said, drawing in a deep breath.

"Yeah, she was kinda mouthy when we first picked her up. Not so much now." Sonya cleared her throat.

"Yeah, you can beat up and torture a reporter. I'm impressed." Sonya said, angrily.

"It's her own fault. If the stupid bitch had stayed out of my business, she wouldn't be getting the same treatment your men received." Remembering the injuries Carter and Lowinstine had, and how badly Sanchez had been beaten and tortured, Sonya suddenly felt like vomiting.

"As long as I keep fighting for you, this ends." Sonya stated calmly.

"You don't have that leverage. As it is, you're lucky it's not you in that corner. Keep winning, and we'll talk. If your protégé manages to pull herself together before fight time." Marcus said, laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Jessie slowly, painfully walked up the stairs to the office. One of Marcus' men had dropped off a T-shirt and fighting shorts to cover the bruises her midsection and lower back were covered in. She cleared her throat, walking into the office as though nothing was wrong. She found Marcus sitting behind the desk, grinning at her.

"Rough morning there, LT?" He said, chuckling.

"Light workout." Jessie responded, looking over at a relieved Sonya.

"Still a tough girl, huh?" He said, laughing.

"Still a two dollar bitch?" Jessie said, wincing as she sat down. Sonya sat next to her.

"You OK?" Sonya whispered.

"I'm more worried about you. He's here." Jessie's voice stayed at a whisper, as she leaned back in the chair. Sonya nodded.

"I saw him. Don't worry about it. Just concentrate on your fight tonight. After that beating, are you sure you're up to it?" Sonya asked, nervously.

"I take a beating and keep on ticking better than a timex." Jessie said, nonchalantly. Truth was, she had no fucking idea how she was going to do it. She was hurting too bad to even think about it.

"Don't worry about Kano. Don't worry about the threat. Just concentrate on your fight." Sonya said. putting her arm around Jessie. Jessie nodded, her eyes distant.

"Hope you're ready, LT. You're next." Jessie looked down, before raising her head, her game face on.

"Who's ass gets kicked tonight?" Jessie asked, slowly standing up.

"Yours, most likely." Marcus said, laughing. Jessie didn't even acknowledge him, as she walked back down to the ring. She found herself squaring off with a man twice her size. Normally, it wouldn't have intimidated her in the least, but right now, her body was aching bad. She stood toe to toe with the behemoth.

The bell rang, and she tried throwing a kick, nearly doubling over from the shooting pain in her back and side. It missed, but her opponent's rabbit punch didn't. The impact sent screaming new pain on top of the old through her. She found herself on the ground, getting stomped again.

Sonya watched from the window, concerned.

"Loosing confidence?" Marcus asked, laughing.

"After that beating, I'm surprised she's walking." Sonya said, watching Jessie try to counter.

"But she won't quit, will she?" Marcus said, laughing, as Jessie struggled under the stomps.

Jessie turned her head, seeing Kano grinning, playing with his knife. She landed a quick shot to the bigger man's groin. He fell off, giving Jessie a second to catch her breath, and get back to her feet.

"That's it, Jess." Sonya said, watching Jessie get up, leaning in the corner, trying to recover.

"Not as strong as she was in her first match, but it'll do for now."

"She's doing the best she can, considering. You try fighting after getting the shit kicked out of you." Sonya said, irritated.

"Like that?" Marcus said, laughing, as Jessie took a roundhouse.

A roundhouse kick landed against Jessie's jaw, sending her tumbling back down. He reached down, grabbing the shirt. Seeing the chance, she grabbed his wrist, jerking him down as she turned. A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the arena, as her opponent's arm snapped under her. Both laid in the middle of the ring, hurting too bad to move, as the ref began to count.

"One . . . Two . . ." Jessie struggled just to sit up, pain ripping through her, "Three . . . Four . . ." She rolled herself painfully towards the ropes, "Five . . .Six."

"Sonya and I are gonna have a good time tonight, kid." Kano said, laughing, as Jessie hooked the middle rope, the count continuing.

"Nine . . ." Using the rope, she pulled her feet under her, leaning on the ropes to hold herself up, "Ten." The ref said, raising Jessie's hand. Jessie jerked her hand away, holding her midsection. She slid under the bottom rope, staggering back towards the office. She didn't make it a third of the way there, before falling flat on her face in the crowd. Seconds later, she found Sonya kneeling next to her, grabbing her arm,

"Don't give these fuckers the satisfaction, Jess." Sonya whispered, helping her up. Jessie got to her feet, leaning on Sonya, as they went back to the office.

"Way to go, LT. Thinking of changing your name to PB. You know. Punching bag." Marcus said, laughing, as Sonya helped her to the chair. Jessie sat down, holding her midsection.

"Lay off her." Sonya said, protectively, gripping Jessie's shoulder.

"I thought you didn't care." Marcus said, as Sonya glared at him.

"She needs a doctor." Sonya said, ignoring the comment.

"I'm fine." Jessie said, her voice a pain filled whisper, as Marcus laughed, picking up the phone.

"Send him up." Marcus said, hanging up. A few minutes later, a doctor walked in, walking to Jessie, "Sonya, you're up." Sonya squeezed Jessie's shoulder, before walking out. Marcus watched her fight, as the doctor pushed Jessie gently upright.

"Take your shirt off." The doctor said, as Jessie slowly did so, "Holy shit." The doctor gasped, seeing the bruises.

"You should've seen me after my first fight." Jessie said, growling, as he pushed on her midsection, before he opened the doctor bag. He wrapped her knee and midsection.

"Uh-oh, you're hero might've bitten off more than she can chew." Marcus said, laughing. Jessie shoved the doctor off, going to the window.

Sonya hadn't seen the snap kick coming, but she definatly felt it, as it crashed into her shoulders, knocking her down. She turned around, waiting for him to go for another, and grabbed his leg, locking it, as she leapt to her feet, and kicked the other knee out. He fell down, crying out, before she landed a hard punch to his sternum. As she went for another, she found his fist connecting with her face, busting her nose. Ignoring the pain, she landed a hard stomp to his stomach, before stomping him in the face.

"She's good, isn't she?" Marcus said, almost surprised.

"Not good, the best. The absolute best." Jessie said, watching Sonya defeat him easily from there.

"Too bad she thinks you suck." Marcus said, laughing.

"Compared to her, I do." Jessie said, leaning on the window for support.

"She really doesn't give a shit about you past the mission. You know that, don't you?" Marcus said, gripping her shoulder. Jessie moaned, feeling him hit the nerve. Much to her surprise, it numbed her lower back, as the doctor finished wrapping her.

"How'd you do that?"

"There's a nerve in your shoulder, between your neck and your spine, that will temporarily block the pain. After that fight, thought you might need some relief." Marcus said, as the doctor finished up. Sonya walked in, wiping the blood from her face.

"You OK?" Jessie asked, as Sonya nodded.

"He got lucky." She said, wiping the blood from her face.

"Didn't take you long to recover. Nice fight, Sonya." Marcus said, patting her on the back. She turned around, glaring.

"Don't touch me." Sonya said, shrugging him off.

"Touchy, touchy." Marcus said, laughing, as Sonya glared at him, walking Jessie back to the chairs. Before leaving, the doctor gave Jessie two bottles of pills for pain and swelling, and cracked Sonya's nose back into place, "Now, if you behave yourselves, I'll let you ride back together." Marcus said, laughing.

"F.O. P.O.S. D.B. A.H." Jessie said, getting up, as Marcus looked at her confused. Sonya chuckled, putting her arm around Jessie.

"F.M.?" Sonya asked, motioning towards Marcus.

"Oh, yeah." Jessie said, as they both laughed.

"What in the hell does any of that mean?" Marcus asked, angrily.

"Nothing." They said, in unison, as the guards led them off.

Sonya woke the next morning to Marcus coming in, Kano in tow. She immediately went into defensive stance.

"Slow down. He's not here for you." Marcus said, as Kano smirked,

"Not like you could do anything if I was." Kano said, smirking, finding Sonya's ice cold glare on him.

"Kano, back off." Marcus said, as Kano shrugged, stepping back, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Sonya asked, her eyes never leaving Kano, who was staring her down, too.

"Jessie." Marcus said, as Sonya chuckled.

"Sounds like his problem." Sonya said, a grin on her face.

"Normally I would agree with you. But, since her shitty showing last night, the odds are astronomical against her."

"Again, my problem because?" Sonya asked, irritated.

"Because if that girl sets me off one more time, I'm gonna gut the bitch." Kano said, as Sonya laughed.

"You knew, if she was a fan of mine, she would automatically be a pain in your ass. What's the matter, K? Girl more trouble than she's worth?" Sonya said, laughing.

"Watch what you say, Sonya. He wanted to torture you to make his point. Don't make me let him loose on you. She stripped down her bed, and broke the frame, trying to escape again." Marcus said, as Sonya smiled.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" She asked.

"Go in and talk her down. I need her to fight tonight. Too many bets to refund. And so do you, or Kano gets you. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Marcus asked, as Sonya shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time he's tried." Sonya said, coldly.

"What about that hot ex of your brother's? I'd love to get my hands on her." Kano said, as Sonya looked him over. It took all of her concentration not to react to the threat. Her and Karen may not have been close, but the thought of anyone being helpless and at Kano's mercy sent a chill up her spine.

"I'll talk to her." Sonya's voice was calm, cool, revealing none of the nervousness and rage currently coursing through her system at that moment.

"I knew you'd see it my way, baby." Kano said, laughing as he walked out. Sonya looked at Marcus.

"If you let him near Karen, she won't survive." Sonya warned Marcus, who chuckled.

"I thought you didn't like her Sonya."

"I don't. But I don't want to see another innocent person destroyed by that maniac." Sonya said, following Marcus out.

"What makes you think I'm any better?"

"I know you aren't. But if she dies, I quit. And if I quit, Jessie quits. No fights, no money. Besides, you're enjoying screwing with her too much." Sonya observed, as Marcus laughed, leading her three rooms down.

"You do have a point," Marcus said, tapping his headset, "Open number three." The electronic door beeped, before Sonya turned the nob, cracking it open.

"Jess, it's me. I'm coming in, do not swing." Sonya said, opening the door completely before stepping inside. She sees the bed sitting on the floor, three pieces of the frame laying close by, and Jessie, standing to the side, the fourth in her hand, cocked back. She saw Sonya, and lowered it.

"Had to make sure." Jessie explained.

"Want to explain what you think you're doing?" Sonya said, smirking, as Marcus closed the door.

"Trying to get out of here." Jessie said, as Sonya smiled.

"Good goal. One question, do you know where you are? Have any clue where you're going? Jess, the best thing you can do is put that rail down, and forget about this craziness." Sonya said, holding up her hands, as she walked towards Jessie.

"You know I'm not gonna hit you." Jessie said, as Sonya winked quickly at her.

"I'm not sure of anything at this point. I didn't think you'd try to get me tortured, either." Sonya said, slowly moving towards her, hands still up.

"I'm not. I'm trying to find a way out of here." Jessie said, as Sonya looked up and to the right with her eyes, never turning her head. Jessie followed her eyes, seeing the camera.

"At this rate, the only thing you're going to do is get yourself too injured to fight, and get me tortured to death for it." Sonya said, angrily, turning her eyes towards the camera again, "Now drop the weapon." Jessie's jaw hit the floor, as Sonya's words registered. She dropped the bar to the ground, crying.

"I'm sorry, Sonya. I'm sorry." Jessie said. as Sonya walked over, hugging her tightly.

"Don't say anything above a whisper you don't want overheard. Rooms are wired for sound and image," Sonya whispered, clearing her throat, "Sorry doesn't cut it. Keep this up, and you're gonna get me killed," She said, before going back to the whisper, "Save it for the fights, where we know how to get out."

"I don't want you hurt." Jessie said, crying harder.

"Then knock this shit off." Sonya said, holding Jessie's head into her shoulder,

"Listen to me. Follow my lead, you'll know when it's time. Understand?" She whispered.

"I got it." Jessie whispered back.

"Good enough," Sonya whispered, letting Jessie go, She pulled away, holding her square by the shoulders, "Then stop causing trouble before you do something we'll both regret."

"Yes, ma'am." Jessie said, as Sonya grinned, messing up her hair.

Jax sat in Charlie's, a very worried look on his face. He had lost contact with Sonya after she went into the first night of fights. With two of his men already dead at that maniac's hand, he knew there was little time to loose. Unfortunatly, Marcus Raimes was as smart as he was brutal. He had scrambled at first, then completely deactivated the GPS chip imbedded in Sonya's belt. And the thought of what he could be doing to her, and that kid with her, caused him to shatter the beer bottle in his hand.

"Easy there, Jax. Those bottles bite back." Charlie said, wiping up the mess.

"Sorry, Charlie. A lot on my mind." Jax said, distractedly.

"You, too?" The voice causes Jax to turn around. He sees Sanchez, bandaged and banged up behind him. He pats his shoulder, as Sanchez sits down.

"You heard the scuttlebutt, huh?" Jax asked, as he nodded.

"Hard not to when the entire place in on edge. Jessie's a good fighter, that's obvious, but why would Sonya follow her in? Wouldn't it have been just as or more effective to just wire the girl?" Sanchez asked, as Jax chuckled.

"When have you ever known Lieutenant Sonya Blade to be anything less than hands on in a mission. Especially when she's dealing with a partner she doesn't have complete confidence in?" Jax reminded him.

"True. She was buried up my ass until she knew I could handle it." Sanchez said, with a chuckle, "Any leads?" Sanchez asked, as Jax growled.

"The bastard manages to stay one step ahead." Jax said, bitterly.

"Then let's step it up. There's a reporter following the tournaments. Let's see if we can find the reporter. Maybe they know the next fight location." Sanchez said, as Jax nodded, following him out.

Jessie had reassembled the bed, and was laying on it, a million thoughts echoing through her head at once. A lot of good she was doing Sonya trapped in this room. She couldn't help but worry what Karen and Sonya were going through. Being a fighter, apparently, didn't make you exempt from repercussions, as the screaming pain in her side and back stood testament to. If she had done anything to get Sonya or that lady hurt, she'd never forgive herself. She closed her eyes, trying to shake the images of Karen and Sonya being hurt or worse. _No more shenanigans, Jess. You're going to get Sonya and that poor lady killed._

Sonya paced the room she was stuck in, a plan formulating in her mind. One thing was absolutely certain, if she didn't find a way out of this by the end of the tournament, her, Karen, and Jessie were all dead. And she had not made it through that many missions and life and death situations to find her end at the hands of a sadistic bastard and a dick swinging contest.

She couldn't help but laugh thinking about Jessie holding that metal beam, ready to level the first sap they sent in through the door. And anybody that annoyed Kano and Marcus as much as she did couldn't be all that bad. Truth was, Sonya found herself liking the annoying little shit. She had guts, heart, and desire, even if her common sense was lacking at moments. Sonya was just surprised to find out her obsession with her fictional counterpart was the only thing that rivaled her skill and dedication. All in all, she found Jessie growing on her. At least the urge she had to rip Jessie's throat out when they had met was easing.


	18. Chapter 18

Jessie stretched silently in the warm up area. One of the guys brought a stereo, and actually had pretty good taste in music. Fight music blared. Certain music just got Jessie in that mindset to destroy something, and this eclectic mix of of rock, metal, and rap was doing the trick. So far, Jessie recognized a few bands, but some of the other bands must've been exclusive to this earth. She pulled the glove down tighter on her hand, and started wearing out the bag, as _Never Again _from Nickleback blared.

Jessie's favorite workout song was _Never Again_. When it was blaring she was right back in her cousin's living room. Only no promise this time. Every shot she landed on the bag actually landed on that wife beating sonuvabitch. It's what Dr. Lewis would've called therapeutic. It wasn't until the music stopped that she looks up, finding two of the other fighters eying the one smaller one she had seen from the office the first night.

"Maybe we don't wait for the tournament." One of them said, cracking their knuckles.

"Wow! Two on one. Boy, you guys are tough." Jessie said, walking over, as the smaller man looked at her odd.

"Mind your business, bitch." The voice made Jessie blink. The alley. That was the same guy from the alley. She smiled wickedly.

"We got some unfinished business of our own, don't we?" Jessie said, grinning, as she pounded her right fist in that glove like a pitcher about to send a fastball.

"That was business. Nothing personal." He said, as Jessie moved farther away from the smaller man, and closer to her attacker. Sonya walking in distracted her for a moment, as he charged, the larger man charging the smaller one at the same time. Jessie threw herself backwards, catching both her feet in his stomach, and grabbed his arms, catapulting him over her. She flipped back to her feet, as he rolled out of her attack.

"I got your personal right here. Come and get it." Jessie said, motioning him to come on, and he ran head long into a roundhouse kick.

"Break it up!" The voice boomed from behind Jessie. Jessie ignored it, never taking her eyes off her opponent. She was moving in with hostile intentions, when Sonya's pain filled scream stopped her in her tracks. She turned around, finding Sonya on the ground, Marcus grinding his fingers against a nerve in her neck, "I got your attention?" Marcus asked, seeing Jessie's wide eyed expression.

"Let her go." Jessie said, stepping away from the guy, her back turned to him. She didn't see the chop block coming, but it flipped her into the air, and she landed hard on the back of her head, screaming, as he laughed.

"Too easy." The man said, kicking her knee again. She braced herself for a third stomp to her bad knee, and was shocked when it never came, and she heard something crash. Opening her eyes, she found Sonya standing over her, favoring her right arm. Marcus was laughing.

"Hell, Sonya. If you want to face off with him tonight, all you had to do was ask." He said. laughing, as Sonya helped Jessie up, who responded by screaming and leaning her weight off the leg.

"Fuck." Jessie growled, sitting on the bench, stretching her leg, painfully.

"Shit. You can't walk on that leg, Jess. How are you gonna fight?" Sonya said, gently grabbing the knee. Jessie growled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'll do it. I'll be fine." Jessie insisted, her head swimming from pain, as the doctor came in, and began looking at Jessie's rapidly swelling knee. Sonya glared at Marcus, before sitting next to Jessie, resting her arm on Jessie's shoulders.

Jessie gingerly paced in the office, obviously favoring her leg. The doctor had given her enough pain killers to get an elephant overdosed, but she was still feeling the dull throb. Sonya watched her with baited breath. Jessie was hurting bad, but the look on her face told Marcus and anybody else looking the same thing. If she was going down, it would be swinging. Marcus let Sonya go with her to the ring, just as insurance there would be no further trouble.

"How you feeling?" Sonya asked, when they were out of earshot.

"The pain killer's working. I'm seeing triple." Jessie said, as they got to the ring.

"Just remember, hit the one in the middle." Sonya said, as Jessie laughed, climbing into the ring. She shook her head, seeing the smaller man from the locker room standing across from her, looking concerned. As the bell rang, he tied her up, to the boos of the crowd, backing her into a corner.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, as she struggled against him.

"I don't have a choice. I don't fight, I loose, someone gets hurt." Jessie answered him, before belting him twice in the stomach, causing him to back out. She stuck to the fists, trying to block his kick onslaught. One of the kicks landed on her knee, and it folded again as she howled in agony. The man moved in, tying her up again.

"You're not here for the money?" He asked, leaning his weight on her chest.

"If I loose, or I don't fight, someone dies." Jessie whispered, painfully turning him back over. She tried to lock in the arm bar, her leg screaming in protest. Before she can fully lock it in, he tapped. Jessie looked over at him in disbelief, as he rolled out of the ring, and walked away. She slowly, painfully rolled out, to an equally shocked Sonya.

"What just happened?" Sonya asked, as Jessie leaned on her.

"I have no idea." She whispered, as they sat down in the front row.

"You know he had you." Sonya whispered, as Jessie nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I think he felt bad for me." Jessie whispered, causing Sonya to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, thank god for small favors." Sonya said, watching the man sit back in the first row, just down from them. Sonya stood up, as her opponent got into the ring.

"Sonya, that's the one. That's the one that stabbed me." Jessie said, as her and the man stared each other down.

"I'll get in a couple of shots for you." Sonya said, cracking her knuckles, with a smirk. Sonya got into the ring, and started the match strong as always. Jessie watched her trade punches and kicks with the man. Sonya was taking her time. She had him beat, and she knew it. She locked his ankle, and he tapped almost immediately. Sonya broke it, and started to climb out of the ring when he grabbed her from behind. He quickly locked her arm, jarring her shoulder as a loud crack was heard. Jessie was in the ring seconds later, trying to get him off her, without much luck. A glancing shot to that knee dropped her like a stone. Before she could struggle back to her feet, the man she faught had the man off Sonya, and laying in a corner. Jessie pulled herself over to Sonya, who was holding her limp right arm, moaning in pain.

Marcus watched the scene from his office. He was beside himself, as Kano laughed.

"What in the hell is so funny, Kano? Your little leach just costed me an assload of money if she can't fight."

"I don't know him. Does good work, though. I might contract him. Too weak for the dragons, but he might be good for the shit work." Kano said, still laughing.

"Oh, so you didn't do this, huh?" Marcus said, angrily.

"He jumped Jessie, too, remember? Do I look like I want to loose money?" Kano said, as Marcus watched the doctor escort both Sonya and Jessie back.

"This from the man that worked her over yesterday morning?" Marcus said, sarcastically.

"Gotta keep the bitch in line. She's more of a pain in the ass than Sonya, and I didn't think that was possible." Kano said, irritated.

"Yeah, she does work your nerves, doesn't she?" Marcus said, laughing.

"Don't laugh too loud. The only reason Sonya is being so complacent is because you have Karen. Once she figures out you're gonna kill that bitch regardless, you are gonna have a fucking war on your hands." Kano said, with a smirk.

"You sound like she makes you nervous." Marcus said, as Kano chuckles.

"She should make you nervous. Right underneath that cool surface is a fire that will keep her looking for you until the day you die, mate. Trust me, she's been tracking me for better than a decade. And I'm telling ya, she won't stop until she getcha." Kano said, his voice dead serious.

"And she still hasn't caught you?"

"Many times. But I got a nack for survival. Not like a suburban wanna be who thinks some kickboxing championships back in the day keeps him relevant." Kano said, smirking.

"And yet you recruit from this wanna be's tournament?"

"And that's the only reason I haven't just taken over, so don't push your bloody luck with me, mate. Or she won't be your only problem." Kano said, walking off.

Sonya slowly woke up, finding her hands handcuffed to a chair. She groaned, looking around slowly, her vision blurred from the drugs still coursing through her system. She closed her eyes, shaking her head to try to clear it. It was the sound of a muffled sob that caused her to look to the doorway, seeing Karen carried in. She could only watch, as they tied her arms behind her, and hoisted them behind her back, forcing her to stand upright. They ripped the pillowcase off Karen's head, and ripped the tape off her mouth, before leaving.

"Jesus, Karen." Sonya gasped, noticing how badly she'd been beaten before this.

"Help me . . . Please, Sonya." Karen pleaded, weakly. Sonya redoubled her efforts on the handcuffs. She tried to stretch her legs, and discovered them shackled to the front legs of the chair. Moments later, Marcus and Kano walked in, a groggy Jessie being dragged behind them. They threw Jessie between the two women. She slowly tried to push herself up on her hands and knees, and got a boot to the stomach for her efforts.

"Let it go, Jess. Stop fighting." Sonya said, looking away. Jessie turned over on her back, holding her stomach, closing her eyes, as Marcus laughs.

"Welcome to my game room, girls. I was waiting for you to try something like this, Sonya. I just expected it when you were at a hundred percent." Marcus said, with a chuckle.

"She didn't . . . I did. My stupid idea." Jessie said, earning a kick to the ribs from Kano.

"Shut up, kid. You aren't smart enough to try that." Kano said, laughing, as she curled up in a ball.

"Jess, don't respond. Don't say anything." Sonya warned.

"Shut up, blondie." Kano said, pulling his knife, turning towards Sonya. Jessie grabbed his ankle, trying to pull herself up, and got a boot under the chin. He stopped, moving to the side, so Sonya could get a clear view of Jessie, as Marcus locked his hands into her shoulder. She screamed, her arm immobilized, as Marcus continued to apply pressure. Jessie lowered her head, sobbing from the pain, as Marcus's men shackled her arms and legs behind her back, effectively hog tying her.

"Did you know your little disciple smoked, Sonya?" Marcus said, pulling Jessie's cigarettes from his pocket, as Sonya swallowed hard.

"You remember how much we love smokes, don't you, baby?" Kano said, laughing. Jessie struggles against the cuffs, rolling towards Kano like a log.

"Touch her, and you'll need another faceplate, you sonuvabitch!" Jessie screamed, as Kano and Marcus both crack up.

"She sounds like she'd try too, doesn't she," Marcus asked, chuckling, lighting a cigarette. He puffed on it, walking closer to Sonya, as Jessie jerked and faught desperately to get to her feet, "Tell me, Jessie. Which one of you planned this?"

"I did. Torture me, I planned it. She's hurt enough, leave her alone, please." Jessie said, as Marcus laughed, coming down to Sonya's level, cigarette in his hands. He moved it towards her right eye.

"Tell me the truth, Jessie." Marcus said, as Sonya flinched, pulling away from the tip as best she could. Jessie lowered her head, balling.

"Jesus, I did it. I did, Marcus. Please. God, don't." Jessie said, her voice shaking. He looked down at the crying, trembling girl a moment, before looking back at Sonya, grinning, as he took the cigarette away.

"Your sidekick is hilarious." He said to Sonya, before kicking Jessie in the solarplexus. She curled up as best she could, coughing.

"Sonuvabitch." Sonya spat, looking down at Jessie.

"No, I have too much money riding on you to blind you. Now, that bitch." Marcus said, laughing cruelly, as he walked slowly to Karen, "Stand her up. I want her to have a clear view of this." Two of his men jerked Jessie to her feet.

"Marcus, come on, man. Don't do this." Jessie pleaded, trying to look away, as Marcus moved the firey tip of the cigarette towards Karen's arm.

"Who planned it, Jessie?"

"I did! Come on, Marcus. Don't do that, man. Don't fucking do it." Jessie said, as Marcus laughed, burying the tip into Karen's arm, as she screamed. Jessie fell to her knees sobbing, as Sonya closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop her reaction. Kano grabbed Jessie by the arms, dragging her over to Karen, "I'm so sorry." Jessie said, trying to somehow comfort the woman who was shaking from the pain. Kano laughed.

"We may have to give up the idea of you being a dragon. You don't have the stomach for it."

"You fucking heartless bastard." Jessie said, as Marcus and Kano both laughed,

"Be lucky it wasn't your precious hero over there." Marcus said, jerking Karen's head up, before slapping her across the face.

"Marcus, come on, she's defenseless. Just stop, man. Just fucking stop already." Marcus looked back at Jessie, before looking at Karen.

"This is your fault, really. If you're the one that talked Sonya into attacking my two men, and trying to steal my limo. Do you realize how much money Kano and I would've lost if that car didn't have a kill switch to prevent theft? Someone has to pay. And you and Sonya over there have entirely too much to loose for it to be you two. Unless you really did plan it."

"I did. It was all my idea. Let them go, I'll take whatever you guys want to do. Just, Jesus, leave them both alone, for god's sakes." Jessie said, as Marcus laughed.

"Sonya, who planned it?" Sonya looked at Karen, and then to Jessie, and then back to Marcus.

"I told you, Marcus. I did it. Leave her alone." Jessie said, as Marcus laughed.

"Sonya, you want to save your little sidekick a beating and tell me the truth?" Marcus said, as Jessie looked at Sonya, shaking her head.

"I did it. She just went along. You know she's not one of my men. I'm trained for this, they aren't." Sonya said, her voice eerily calm, as Marcus laughed.

"Oh, I already knew that. The plan was too bright for this mindless sheep to have come up with on her own. But now, I have to teach you not to con me." Marcus said, walking to the door. He opened it, and four men walked in, carrying shock sticks and chains. They proceeded to beat and shock Jessie until she fell unconscious on the concrete floor. Sonya watched the scene, wishing to God the chair arms or legs would give out from the pressure she was applying. She watched, her eyes distant, as they repeated the process on Karen, until she simply hung limp. Marcus turned to Sonya, who was white knuckling the armrest.

"Now, will we have this problem again?" Marcus asked, kneeling in front of her.

"No." Sonya said, no emotion to her voice.

"Good. Then we're done here," Marcus said, as the men carried Karen out, "If you try to escape again, or attack me when I let you go in a second, your little sidekick is dead, do you understand?"

"Yeah." Sonya said, before Marcus unlocked her wrists and ankles. He handed her Jessie's set keys, before walking out. Sonya gently rolled her over, unlocking her wrists. Sonya winced, seeing how ripped up her bleeding wrists were. She unlocked her ankles, as Jessie groaned. Sonya breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing her temples to try to get rid of the headache.

As soon as the door closed, Sonya layed on the bed, fighting the wave of nausea. She was trained and had seen that many times, but it didn't make it easier to accept. Especially when the two people involved had no business being involved in the first damn place. She couldn't believe the beating Jessie took trying to protect her. She didn't know if she should be proud or pissed. Stupid ass kid. And Karen. They had never been overly close. Even more distant since Danny's death. But she didn't do anything to warrant how cruelly they tortured her, and apparently had been torturing her. Sonya laid back on the bed, her shoulder throbbing, as she found herself almost crying, thinking about those two. Marcus wanted to keep her in line. The horrifying way he tortured them would do just that, as Sonya vowed not to attempt it again.

Jessie laid on the bed, curled up in a ball. Her entire body was tingling and aching from the beating and the shocks. She couldn't help but worry that Sonya and Karen had gotten the same treatment when she passed out_. God, please, not Sonya. That dislocated shoulder is enough pain._ Jessie had experienced that herself, and it hurt more than the beating she just took. She heard the door open, she just didn't bother to sit up. She finally looked up, seeing Marcus standing over her.

"How ya feeling, slugger?"

"It's Jessie or LT. Anything else, fuck off." Jessie said, still not coming out of the ball position.

"Was it worth it? You really think I didn't know that she was the one that planned that little fiasco?"

"If you've done anything to her, Marcus. I swear to whatever God you believe in, I will send you to meet him. I'll cut your fucking heart out." Jessie said, closing her eyes, as Marcus laughed.

"You really do take a beating like no one else I've seen. Must come from your past, huh? All those beatings you took as a kid."

"What the fuck do you know about me?"

"We did our homework on you. A loner most of your life. Past between relatives. Never really fit in anywhere. Beaten on most of your life, until you met me."

"Marcus, my Marcus. Not you. You don't make a pimple on his ass." Jessie said, still not opening her eyes.

"You act like you're completely fearless, but when I held that cigarette to Sonya's eye, I saw fear."

"You saw the strongest desire I've ever has to kill. She's a human being, Marcus. And so is Karen. Did you, at least, let her see a doctor after all that?"

"Why would I do that? That bitch only lives long enough to keep Sonya in this contest. Then she gets it, and so does Sonya. And so do you, unless you take Kano up on his offer."

"You hurt them, and I'll bury the both of you." Jessie said, angrily.

"Gonna be hard to do while you're chained up, watching Sonya bleed out on the floor. How's that going to feel? Watching as Kano slits her corroded artery, and she chokes to death on her own blood?" Marcus asked, seeing Jessie cringe.

"Stay away from her." Jessie growled, as Marcus rubbed her head.

"Pleasant dreams. I suggest you sleep before the fights tonight." Marcus said, laughing, as he leaves. Once Jessie heard the door close, she began quietly crying. A hand on her shoulder causes her to look up, seeing Raiden. She tried to sit up, and he gently pushed her back down.

"Just rest." He said, as she winced, stretching out so she was laying on her back, looking up at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jessie asked, coughing.

"Right here with you." Raiden said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"And you let them almost blind Sonya, and torture Karen?" Jessie asked, angrily.

"Do either you or Sonya understand what the phrase I can't interfere in the lives of mortals mean?

"Yeah, it means you're about as useful as a broken tree branch." Jessie said, her anger obvious.

"I'm sorry you think so." Raiden said, calmly, as Jessie sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just . . ." Raiden pats her shoulder, cutting her off.

"I know." Raiden said, dismissively,

"Marcus just told me they're gonna kill them both." Jessie said, as Raiden laughed.

"If I had a dime for every time I've heard someone threaten to kill Lieutenant Sonya Blade, I wouldn't need donations at my temple. As long as this tournament is going, and you both keep winning, she'll be fine. As will Karen. Stop worrying so much."

"What do I do, Raiden?"

"Exactly what you're doing right now." He answered, plainly.

"It's not enough. They're gonna kill them both if this tournament ends before we escape," Raiden laughs, "What in the fuck are you laughing at, Raiden?"

"I wish my followers were as selfless as you are. Even now, there isn't a thought in your head other than what you can do for Sonya and Karen. You do realize he threatened to kill you, too, right?" Raiden asked, as Jessie shrugged.

"You should've recruited someone that could do the job." Jessie said, frustrated, as Raiden laughed, squeezing her hand.

"Anyone else would've quit after the fire." Raiden said, vanishing. Jessie closed her eyes, the threat fresh in her mind, and tried to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Jessie sat on the examination table. The doctor examined her knee, Kano and Marcus both watching on. She winced, as the doctor grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"Does that hurt?" The doctor asked, calmly.

"No, I wince everytime someone grabs my shoulder." She said, biting her lip.

"She can't fight tonight." The doctor said, calmly, turning to face Marcus and Kano.

"And why is that, doc?" Kano asked, a smirk on his face.

"Her knee is gone. How she's walking on it is beyond me. And she may have some nerve damage in that arm. To have her fight tonight would be suicide." The doctor said, leaving.

"Well, you heard the doctor. So, which one dies first? Sonya or Karen?" Marcus asked Kano, who shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me. But Sonya's mine." He said, chuckling.

"Fuck the doctor. I'm fighting tonight." Jessie said, groaning, as Kano laughed.

"Good. Then I can have her free and clear when you get carried out of that ring." Kano said, laughing, as he and Marcus walk out. Jessie stretched the arm and leg, almost screaming from the pain. _Sonya up, you can do this_. Jessie thought to herself, stepping off the examination table. The knee folded under her almost instantly, landing her on her ass. She angrily pulled herself back up, leaning her weight on her left leg. She walked out, dragging the injured right leg behind her, as she headed for the warm up room.

Sonya stood off against the wall, out of sight of Jessie. She was surprised the girl was walking, much less trying to warm up. The ace bandaged knee stood out like a sore thumb, it being nearly double it's normal size. She watched Jessie struggle, trying to walk it off a few minutes, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around, ready to fight, she saw Marcus.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" Marcus said, laughing.

"I can't believe you're gonna make her fight in that condition." Sonya said, concerned, as Jessie hobbled back and forth.

"Well, what do you suggest? A lot of people are putting a lot of money against her." Marcus said, as Sonya thought a moment.

"How much money are they betting against me?"

"Odds are twenty five to one against you tonight, since the separated shoulder, why?" Marcus said, as Sonya chuckled.

"How much would they be if I, say, fought twice tonight, instead of just once." Sonya said, as Marcus whistled.

"You're looking at around a hundred to one on your second fight." Marcus said, as Sonya nodded.

"And what are her odds?"

"Right now, fifty to one." Marcus said, as Sonya nodded again, considering.

"So you'd make double the money if I took her fight, wouldn't you?" Sonya asked, as Marcus shrugged.

"I wouldn't recommend it. You're injured as it is." Marcus pointed out.

"Not as bad as she is." Sonya said, watching her.

"She won't just quit, will she? I always could pick the tough ones." Marcus said, almost proudly.

"She wouldn't have had anything to do with you here. She's got this thing called honor. Makes here steer clear of shit bags like you. We got a deal?" Sonya said, as Marcus nodded.

"Even spitting the profits with Kano will land me a decent return. You got a deal." Marcus said, as Sonya inwardly sighed in relief, "You want to tell her, or shall I?"

"I'll do it." Sonya said, watching Jessie.

"Yeah, if someone's gonna slap her in the face, it should be her hero." Marcus said, laughing, as he walked off. Sonya rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to Jessie. She walked into the room, clearing her throat. Jessie froze, turning around. She looked at Sonya, a smile on her face.

"Glad to see you." Jessie said, relieved. Sonya closed the door.

"How's your knee?"

"Shot. The doc said I shouldn't fight tonight. Doc can kiss my big ass." Jessie said, still trying to walk it off.

"Stand on your right leg." Sonya said, curiously. Jessie stood on her right leg, obviously leaning most of her weight on the left leg.

"See, no problem." Jessie said. wincing.

"OK, now lift the left leg up." Sonya said, as Jessie scoffed.

"What, we playing twister now?"

"Just do it." Sonya said, as Jessie complied. She screamed, as the right knee folded under her weight.

"OK, so it's pretty bad. But don't worry, I'll be ready for fight time." Jessie growled, pushing herself up, getting her good leg under her first.

"Now throw a punch." Sonya said, calmly. Jessie threw a punch, all of her concentration on making it look good, and trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder.

"No problem." Jessie said, doing a piss poor job of hiding the pain in her voice. Sonya walked over, grabbing her shoulder gently, looking for her reaction. Jessie cleared her throat, tears in her eyes.

"You're not fighting tonight. I'm taking your place."

"Hell no! I can tough it out." Jessie said, as Sonya grinned.

"Of course you can. But you're not going to. You're out, that's an order."

"No, man. I can do this, Sonya." Jessie said, sitting down, as Sonya sat next to her.

"The only thing you're going to do is get hurt worse if you step in that ring tonight."

"And you're not?" Jessie asked, as Sonya shrugged.

"Comes with the job. I've battled through a lot worse. Whatever you thought I went through in that game and movie you like so much, I promise you, it was much worse. I've battled giants, spectors, ninjas, sorcerors, international criminals, other worldly creatures they don't even have a classification for. And I did it with a hell of a lot more than a banged up shoulder." She said, as Jessie sighed.

"You're not getting injured any worse than you are. Not on my account. I can do this." Jessie said, as Sonya shook her head, laughing, as she draped her arm over Jessie's shoulders.

"Jessie, determination is a good thing. But you also need to learn that sometimes you have to see the bigger picture. If you take tonight off, give yourself a break, you'll be ready tomorrow. If you get in that ring tonight, you are a walking target. Just sit back, and watch the fight. I'm gonna need some moral support tonight anyway. You got my back?"

"Condescending much?" Jessie asked, chuckling.

"Only when I'm trying to make a point, and the knucklehead I'm talking to is too thick to get it." Sonya said, messing up Jessie's hair.

"I can do this Sonya. Let me prove myself." Jessie said, as Sonya rolled her eyes.

"What are you trying to prove? I told you once, I'm not impressed with suicide. Now, I'm trying not to rip you a new one, but you're pushing your luck." Sonya said, giving her a quick hug, "Trust me, you've got nothing to prove to me or anyone else."

"I feel like I'm letting you down." Jessie admitted, as Sonya sighed.

"You haven't disappointed me yet, Jess. Quit beating yourself up." Sonya said, getting up. She gave Jessie a small smile, before she walked out.

Jessie sat ringside, watching the fights carefully. Not much else she could do. She knew, in her heart of hearts, Sonya was right. She would screw herself up more from stepping in the ring. But it didn't make it any easier to swallow. Especially since she knew she wasn't as bad off as all that. Sure, the knee was done. But she still had the other leg. The nerve damage, if that is what it was, just had her arm feeling stiff and numb, with occasional bursts of pain to remind her it was still there. She watched Sonya get into the ring, a large man standing across from her.

Sonya rolled her shoulders, eyeing the larger man up like a workout dummy. Her shoulder still hurt like hell, but the pain killer the doctor injected into her was helping. Sonya looked back at Jessie, who gave her a thumbs up. She smirked, nodding, as she turned her attention back to her opponent.

Jessie watched the fight with rapt attention. So rapt, in fact, she hadn't noticed the fighter from last night sit next to her, until he grabbed her shoulder. She almost jumped three feet.

"Don't do that again, man." Jessie said, taking a breath to calm her nerves.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. I'm Andrew." He said, extending his hand. Jessie chuckled, shaking it.

"Jessie." She dropped his hand, watching Sonya eat a roundhouse, sending her stumbling back into the ropes. Jessie got up, security trying to stop her. She moved to the apron, banging on it.

"Come on, Sonya. You can do it! Come on, take him out." She shouted, watching Sonya get up, landing a spinning backhand, sending the guy backwards. She followed up with a jump kick, sending the guy down. As she moved in, the guy flipped back up, grabbing at her injured arm. Instinctively, she pulled it away, landing a knee to his stomach, sending him to one knee. She tried to lock his arm, and found herself taking a hard shot to her sternum, dropping her to her knees, instinctively covering up her midsection with her arms. He landed a hard kick to the side of Sonya's head. Jessie tried to climb up, and found Andrew pulling her back down.

"You're going to get her disqualified. She's OK, settle down." Andrew said, as Jessie nodded, watching Sonya get back to her feet before the count got to 8. She waited for her opponent to move in, and landed a devastating kick to the side of his knee. If folded under him, as she landed two hard roundhouses to the side of his head. He landed flat on his back, his eyes closed. Sonya backed into a corner, and waited. He got up at eight, but wished he hadn't, because Sonya landed a hard uppercut, dropping him right back down, and landed a kick to the temple. He still hadn't moved, when the ref counted ten. Jessie watched her roll out, and head for the doctor's room. She tried to follow, and Andrew cut her off.

"Sit down, get the weight off that leg. I'll go check on her." Andrew said, walking off, as Jessie sat back down, holding the knee. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She couldn't let Sonya go through another fight like that. She struggled hard enough in the first one. She got up, hobbling towards the office.

Andrew knocked on the doctor's door, before walking in. The doctor was examining Sonya's shoulder. After he was done, he applied cream to her swelling face, before leaving.

"Hi. I'm Andrew." Andrew said, as Sonya held the side of her head.

"Sonya." She answered, hesitantly.

"Your friend's a little worried. I'd told her I'd check on you." Andrew said, sitting in the chair.

"She always worries. About everyone but herself." Sonya said, rubbing her shoulder, "You did her a hell of a favor last night."

"It's a double elimination tournament, and I owed her for the workout room." Sonya looked him over.

"You're smaller than most of the guys here," She said it as an observation, "You're obviously not trying to prove yourself, so why are you here?" Sonya asked, point blank. Andrew reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He opened it up, walking to Sonya. He pointed to a picture of a young woman and a little girl.

"Working construction isn't cutting it. Her mom works two jobs now. Trying to give them a better life." He said, matter of factly.

"How old is she?" Sonya asked, pointing to the little girl's picture.

"Ten. She's with her grandma while I'm doing this." He said, as Sonya nodded.

"I've got a little one myself. His name's John, but we call him JJ." She said, as he nodded.

"My wife reads the enquirer, but I didn't know you guys had a son. I'm a big fan of your boyfriend's. I own all his movies."

"My sympathies," Sonya said, as they both laughed, "All kidding aside, we try to keep him out of the spotlight as much as possible, especially in my field."

"You're a cop or something, aren't you?"

"Military." She answered.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, as she sighed.

"Not by choice, believe me." The door opened, revealing Jessie.

"She doesn't listen very well, does she?" Andrew observed, as Sonya laughed.

"No, but she makes up for it in tenacity." Sonya said, as Andrew stood up.

"I'll leave you ladies alone. I got my own fight to get ready for. Nice to meet you, Sonya."

"You too, Andrew. Good luck." Andrew walked past Jessie, closing the door behind him.

"Enough is enough, Sonya. You're not fighting again tonight." Jessie said, as Sonya laughed.

"I'm going to have to knock you out to get my point across, aren't I?" She said, groaning.

"Marcus said if you step down, I can have the fight back. I want it." Jessie said, as Sonya stepped off the examination table. She sat on the bench, motioning Jessie over. Jessie walked over, dragging the right leg behind her.

"Sit down. I want you to hear me, OK?"

"Yeah." Jessie said, sitting next to her.

"Remember we were watching that movie, and I got so pissed off?" Sonya asked, as Jessie nodded.

"I remember."

"Do you know why it made me so mad? To hear me tell Jax that I don't trust him or my team," Sonya asked, as Jessie shook her head, "It's because the very first thing they drill into your head in training is the concept of team. Every person on the team is directly responsible for the lives of everyone else on the team. If I got injured, one of them would step up, and take my spot and vice versa. I know you've got the guts and the heart. You've already proven that. But I also know you're injured a lot worse than I am. I'm doing for you what I'd do for any member of my team. Take it as a compliment, because I damn sure wouldn't be doing it for anyone else here." Sonya said, putting her arm around Jessie, who was crying.

"You really think of me as a member of your team?" She asked, as Sonya smiled.

"Of course. At least for this." Jessie cleared her throat.

"Thank you." She said, shaking off her tears, as Sonya laughed.

"The way you cry at the drop of a hat, I'd swear you were pregnant." She said, as they both laugh.

"Fuck you." Jessie said, as Sonya messed up her hair.

"Feel better now?" She asked, as Jessie nodded.

"Yeah." She said, hugging Sonya, who returned it.

"Good," Sonya let her go, "Because if you ruin my ice bitch image, I'll have to kill you." Sonya said, winking at her, before walking out.

Sonya stepped onto the apron, across from a young Chinese man. She watched him performing a martial arts demonstration, nodding.

"Shit, he's good." Jessie said, standing ringside. Sonya looked back at her.

"You think so, huh?" She said, smirking.

"Yeah." Jessie said, watching.

"Yeah, real impressive." Sonya said, yawning, as she stepped into the ring. He slowly moved closer.

"You're . . ." Before he could finish, Sonya grabbed the back of his head, and smashed her fist into his nose, driving her knee into his stomach. As he doubled over, she flipped backwards, catching the underside of his jaw with a kick. Jessie watched, wide eyed, as the ref called it.

"Nice moves." Sonya said, chuckling.

"Unbe-fucking-lievable." Jessie said, laughing, as Sonya stepped out.

"I love showboaters." Sonya said, smirking.

"Holy shit. And you wonder why I say you're the best." Jessie said, walking with her, as Sonya shrugged.

"He beat himself. He was so busy trying to intimidate me, he didn't bother to get ready to actually fight." She said, dismissively, as they walked off.

Sonya woke up, a tray of eggs and juice at her door, along with a pain killer. She popped the pill, picking at the eggs. She never had much of an appitite in stressful situations, and this would certainly qualify. Her appetite completely disappeared, as she saw Kano walk into her room alone, chuckling.

"Sleep well, Blade? I know a pretty little thing like you needs her beauty sleep." Kano said, as Sonya glared at him.

"I don't think you're business partner would appreciate you injuring or killing his investment before she could fight, so don't think I won't kick the fuck out of you." Sonya said, angrily, as Kano laughed.

"I'm not here to jump ya, baby. Just wanted to check on an old friend. We've been here before, you and I. You still remember the tournament, don't ya? I wonder how your sidekick would feel knowing the last time you held someone's life in your hands, you choked."

"I didn't choke. That shapeshifting bastard declared us both disqualified before he executed them." Sonya said, bitterly, as Kano laughed.

"Yeah, you remember the looks on your team's face, as they were executed, don't ya? Like they couldn't believe you failed them. Stupid bastards actually thought you'd save their lives. Guess those chains around your wrists and ankles would've made that hard, huh, Blade."

"Fuck you." Sonya spat.

"Maybe later, when I'm done with Marcus' little toy. I see why Danny liked her. She's got a nice rack, for a reporter."

"Anything happens to her, and I'll refuse to fight, and so will my little sidekick. Tell me, Kano. Tapping her worth all that money?" Sonya said, calmly, despite the anger coursing through her system at the thought.

"Nah. Besides, after you choke, I can do it in front of you. Wonder what Jessie's face is going to look like, as I cut her from ear to ear because you failed. Just like I did your partner. That stupid bitch believes in you so much, she turned my offer down. All that work to get her here, and she doesn't even want to be a dragon. Ain't that a bitch? She was a good test run of that machine, though," Sonya sat in stoic silence, "Well, I just wanted to check on you, Blade. Don't bother to get up. I'll see myself out." Kano said, laughing, as he walked out.

Jessie stretched out on the bed, her knee much better than the day before, although still hurting. She had gotten her breakfast, but all she really wanted was the pain killer and muscle relaxer. She was hurting bad still. Feeling even worse when she thought about Sonya having to fight her battles for her. She always prided herself on being able to fight her own battles. And sitting on the sidelines watching the person she admired the most in the world have to carry her made her feel like a complete shitbag, no matter how gracious Sonya was about it. It just didn't sit right with her. She closed her eyes, letting the pain killer and muscle relaxers do what they were designed to do. Because no matter what that doctor said, Sonya was not going through another double duty night.

Jax sat in a corner booth at Charlie's. He had a lot on his mind, as the three empty beer bottles showed. Him and Sanchez hadn't found that reporter yet. And Karen, their normal contact in the media, had disappeared without a trace. Jax's cell phone sat on the table, turned on, as he picked at a french fry. Seventy two hours, no contact with Sonya, and he'd found all his leads quickly dwindling.

"Hey, boss. No news?" Sanchez asked, sitting down.

"Not yet. You were in there. What was your condition after seventy two hours?" Jax asked, not really wanting the answer.

"She'll be OK. This is Sonya we're talking about. I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about them." Sanchez said, laughing, as Jax chuckled.

"I'll feel better when she's safe." Jax said, the grim tone to his voice returning, as his cell phone went off. He quickly picked it up, "Hello? Good. Keep in touch." Jax said, hanging up, as he swigged the beer,


	20. Chapter 20

Sonya was surprised to see Jessie walk into the warm up room. Her knee was still swollen, but much less than yesterday. She also noticed the cocky smile on her face.

"Someone's feeling better." Sonya said, with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Someone also says thank you." Jessie said, as Sonya laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll pay me back." Sonya said, seeing Marcus and Kano walk in.

"You two have the night off. This is the semifinals. Everyone with one loss will face each other. The two left will face off with you two tomorrow night. And the winner of those matches will face each other for the championship. If you're both alive, that means you two." Marcus said, walking out, with Kano following him, angrily.

"Should be nice to watch some fights without actually being in them." Sonya said, patting Jessie on the shoulder.

"Speak for yourself. I want to fight tonight. I want that little fucker that did this." Jessie said, motioning towards her knee.

"Maybe you'll get lucky, and get him tomorrow night. We could both use a break. You can't tell me that knee is at a hundred percent." Sonya said, looking her over.

"It ain't. But I still want to get my hands on that weasel. How's your shoulder?" Jessie said, sitting down on the bench.

"Sore, but I expected that. How's yours?"

"It's alright. I still get the occasional shooting pain to remind me that it's there. But the muscle relaxers are helping."

"Glad to hear it. Those nerve holds are a sonuvabitch." Sonya said, as Jessie nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go grab a seat." Jessie said, walking off. She still wasn't over last night, and the last person she really wanted to see right now was Sonya. Jessie walked into the dark part of the warehouse, and found a quiet corner to sit in, hidden behind some crates.

Sonya was still in the warm up room. It was the best place to scout the competition. She grinned, seeing Andrew walk in.

"Hey, Sonya. How's the shoulder?"

"Better." She said, as he nodded, sitting his cd radio down.

"Glad to hear it." He said, turning it on, and up, before going to work on the bag. Sonya got up, holding it for him.

"I have a proposition for you." She said, as he stopped hitting the bag, "No, keep working out, like it's not important." Andrew started punching the bag.

"So, what's the deal?" Andrew asked.

"You're a big fan of Johnny's, right?"

"Yeah."

"Unless me and my friend find a way out of here in two days, he's gonna be planning my funeral. I need your help."

"What can I do?" Sonya slides her bracelet off.

"You know where the military base is, right?"

"Yeah, but they won't let me in there. I have a rap sheet."

"No, I want you to go to a bar three blocks down called Charlie's. The bartender is a friend of mine. He'll get you in touch with my partner."

"I can't, man. I need the money."

"Johnny always needs extras for his movies. You do this for me, and he'll make sure you always have high paying work. A million dollar paycheck once, or steady work that won't get you killed." Sonya said, as Andrew took the bracelet.

"You got a deal." He put it in his pocket, continuing to pound the bag, "How's Jessie?"

"She's around here somewhere." Sonya said, starting to wonder herself.

Jessie sat ringside, watching the fights. Between her and Sonya, they had defeated all of these guys. She watched Sonya walk down with Andrew, before taking a seat next to her.

"Where you been?" Sonya asked, as Jessie shrugged.

"Just needed some quiet time." She said, as Sonya nodded.

"We got a new friend." Sonya said, looking at Andrew.

"Good deal." Jessie said, distractedly.

"He was asking about you." Sonya informed her, getting another shrug.

"Other than my pride, I'm fine." Jessie said, angrily.

"Jess, I'm not repeating myself again. I stepped up because you were injured, period. Tomorrow, you'll be ready to go." Sonya said, annoyed.

"I just don't like it. You got enough to handle without my fights." Jessie said, watching Andrew knock his opponent out.

"Walk with me." Sonya said, getting up. Jessie got up, following her. She walked Jessie over to a quiet corner, still in view of the fights, "Listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. You've got enough people trying to beat you down to waste your energy beating yourself down. You're always saying you want to be like me, right?"

"You're my hero, of course I want to be like you." Jessie said, looking her in the eyes.

"Then don't look back until it's over. And try not to look back often then. And since you want to talk about likes, I don't like someone trying to cover my back so much that they get beaten within an inch of their life. Stop trying to play hero, Jess."

"Better me take the beating than you. I'm used to it." Jessie said, plainly, as Sonya put her arm around Jessie.

"The resiliency you have, I really don't doubt you are used to it. It doesn't mean I want you taking one for me. I know you think you're supposed to protect me, but I can protect myself." Sonya said, as Jessie shook her head.

"I'd rather them kill me than see you hurt." Jessie said, matter of factly. Sonya sighed, hugging her.

"I know that. If they really decide to hurt me, Jess, nothing you do will stop it. The only person you should be looking out for is yourself."

"I just don't like disappointing you."

"Then stop beating yourself up and get ready for tomorrow night." Sonya said, patting her shoulder, before walking off.

Andrew nervously walked into the bar Sonya had told him about. He'd come early, hoping to find it empty, and he wasn't disappointed. He headed towards the bar, as an old man walked up next to the beer taps.

"What'll it be?" He asked, looking Andrew over.

"Coke, thanks. On second thought, give me a beer." Charlie poured the coke, sitting it in front of him.

"Too early for beer. You OK?" Charlie asked, seeing him nervously fidgeting.

"Are you Charlie?" Andrew asked. The man nodded.

"That's me." Charlie said, as Andrew reached into his pocket, and pulled out the bracelet, laying it on the bar

"Sonya gave that to me. She's in trouble. Asked me to come here, said you'd know how to find her partner." Andrew said, as Charlie picked up the bracelet.

"Oh, yeah. Stay right there." Charlie said, picking up the phone, and quickly dialing a number, "Jax, get down here now." He said, hanging up.

"Look, man, I don't need trouble. I'm just trying to help."

"I know, that's why you're not bleeding." Charlie said, chuckling, as Andrew sipped the coke, "Blade OK?"

"As good as she can be, fighting in this tournament."

"She's fighting?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. She's made it to the finals so far. I face her tonight."

"Was there a girl with her?" Charlie asked, as Andrew nodded, sipping the coke.

"You mean Jessie? Yeah, she's in the finals too. Not doing as well as Sonya, though. Blew out her knee a couple of fights ago." Andrew explained, as Charlie nodded, grimly.

"I knew that knee was going to come back to haunt her."

"Yeah. She got it chopped blocked trying to stop me from getting jumped two on one." He said, as Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like her." Charlie said, as Jax walked in.

"What's up?" Jax asked, walking over.

"Jax, this is Andrew. Andrew, tell him what you told me." Charlie said, as Andrew sighed. He relayed the information to Jax, who frowned.

"Why would Sonya be competing?" Jax asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"I don't know, but I know Jessie told me if she didn't fight, even with that busted knee, or if she lost, someone died." Andrew said, nervously, as Jax nodded.

"That would do it. And you said you're fighting Sonya tonight?"

"I'm not looking forward to it, but yeah."

"Where's the fight?" Jax asked, as Andrew shrugged.

"I really don't know. Nobody does until an hour before the fights." Jax gets a napkin, and scribbles his number on it.

"That's my cell phone. Call me when you know."

"Will do." Andrew said, putting the napkin in his pocket.

Jessie was surprised when the doors opened, and two guards pointing tranquilizer dart guns stepped in. They escorted her through the mansion, and downstairs. She was even more surprised to see a mini lab set up. Marcus turned, seeing her approach.

"Jessie! Just in time. You get to see my latest project up close."

"What's the matter, torturing that poor woman isn't enough?" Jessie said, angrily.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her. But the Lieutenant, that's another story."

"You touch her, and I'll make you bleed." Jessie said, venom in her voice, as Marcus laughed.

"Touch her? Why would I want to harm my latest recruit?" Marcus asked, cracking Jessie up.

"She'll never join you."

"She will with this. Show her." Marcus said.

The scientist turned around, holding up a syringe that he'd just filled: he gently tapped the glass cylinder, ensuring no air bubbles.

"What is that?" Jessie asked, confused.

"I call it Mind Ripper. Tell her what it does." Marcus said, as the scientist shrugged.

"Once injected into a subject it allows, with the right stimulus, the administer to change the mindset of the subject." The scientist explained.

"See, for some people the money just isn't enough motivation to join my organization. The ones like the Lieutenant need more encouragement. Her mind is still too strong for the conditioning. Oh, hell, you probably don't know what I'm talking about." Marcus said, laughing, as Jessie swallowed hard, "So, we're going to have to up the dose. Inject the test subject." Jessie watched, as the scientist injected the mouse with the syringe. The mouse began to spasm almost immediately, before it stiffened and died, "Oh, damn. I wasn't counting on that. Lower the dose before we inject her. I want a brainwashed fighter, not a dead one. Better still, test it on that damn reporter first. That bitch dying doesn't cost me anything."

"Why risk Sonya's life? I'll join your organization willingly." Jessie said, trying to keep her voice calm and even.

"Why would I settle for you? Thanks to you and her, my profits on this tournament are in the millions. More than enough to get the member I want."

"Yeah, but with me, you get a willing member. Think of the money you'll save."

"But it doesn't matter if I'm getting an inferior fighter. I'm a little worried I've been chasing the wrong fighter. I mean, you were too much of a pussy to fight last night. You're going to have to prove yourself to me. Do that, and maybe I'll consider it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"She took on two fights. You take on two tonight. Her fight and yours. Win both, and we'll talk about you joining my little organization instead of your friend. Although, she is hotter than you. Can you imagine Johnny Cage's reaction when his wife leaves him, and takes half his money with her? Because I'm going all the way with this."

"I'll do it. Just don't use that drug on anybody." Marcus shrugged.

"Prove yourself tonight, and we'll talk about it." Marcus said, as the men led Jessie out. Hearing the door close, he laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Jessie paced the floor of the warm up area. She found herself completely without focus. She couldn't think of anything but that lab. She was always nervous before a fight. Just this was worse tonight. She knew she could do the guy that stabbed her, but Andrew was another story. Andrew was as good as she was, if not a little better. Andrew walked in, giving her a nod, before turning on his stereo. _Hunt You Down_ from Saliva began to blare, as he began stretching. Jessie couldn't help but laugh.

"Trying to tell me something?" She said, laughing.

"No, I just like working out to this." He said, a touch of confusion in his voice. Jessie sat on the bench, trying to focus, letting the music carry her away. _Badass_ was next on the disc. Jessie closed her eyes, focusing on the music and lyrics. She could feel the fog in her head lifting, as the music freed her imagination, which was already working overtime, and turned it in the other direction. Sonya and Andrew laughing brought her back to reality.

"Something funny?" Jessie asked, cracking them both up more.

"Just don't quit your day job." Andrew said, laughing.

"Meaning?" Jessie said, getting annoyed.

"You were screaming the lyrics. Don't quit your day job." Andrew said, winking.

"Whatever." Jessie said, as _Stand Alone_ from Godsmack began playing.

"You've gotta admit, it is funny." Sonya said, laughing.

"Yeah. Hill fucking larious. All the out of work comedians in the world, and you two jackoffs wanna be one. You know what, fuck both of you." Jessie said, storming out. Andrew looked at Sonya, who's expression was as shocked as his was.

"Who pissed in her corn flakes?" Andrew asked, as Sonya shrugged.

"No idea, but she's usually not this uptight." Sonya said, wondering herself.

"She's definatly in bitch mode. Must be that time of the month." Andrew said, going back to the bag.

Jessie watched the doctor numb her leg, before injecting it with cortisone. She hated these shots. She got them at least three times a year. It wasn't the actual shot that bothered her. It's the fifteen minutes in between injections, where the needle is stuck under her kneecap. She couldn't move her knee for the entire fifteen minutes. The doctor had just finished the first injection when Sonya walked in.

"Hey, you having an issue tonight?" She asked, as the doctor walked out.

"No issue. I just really don't like being laughed at." Jessie said, laying back.

"You just sounded so serious about it. We couldn't help but laugh." Sonya explained, sitting next to her.

"I was." She said, plainly, closing her eyes.

"Apparently. You didn't even notice me walk in. What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"Tearing Marcus limb from limb," Jessie's answer caused Sonya to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"You are. Does anyone intimidate you?" She asked, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you do. Nobody else does." Jessie said, matter of factly, hearing the door open. She opened her eyes, sitting up, seeing the doctor. He had a syringe, moving towards Sonya. Jessie quickly ripped the needle out of her knee, and jumped headfirst at the doctor.

"What the hell?" Sonya said, pulling Jessie off the confused doctor. Jessie kicked the syringe across the room.

"No fucking shots. Come near her with a needle again, and I'll inject it in you first! You fucking hear me?" Jessie screamed, still trying to get at the doctor, who scrambled to the door.

"Crazy bitch." The doctor yelled, quickly closing the door.

"Jessie, calm down."

"Sonya, don't let them inject you with anything."

"He's been injecting me with pain killers since I separated my shoulder, Jess."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course I trust you, Jess."

"Don't let them inject you with anything else, please. Tell them you want the pills. Please, Sonya, just don't take them." Jessie said, desperately.

"What's going on, Jess?"

"I can't explain, just don't. Promise me, man. No fucking shots. It's important."

"If it's that important to you, I'll get the pills." Sonya said, scared to push Jessie any farther into a panic than she already was.

"And I got the fights tonight. Give your shoulder a rest." Jessie said, as Sonya frowned.

"I can't talk you out of it, huh?" She said, as Jessie shook her head no.

"You took two, it's only fair I take two." Before Sonya could protest, Jessie walked out. Sonya sat on the bench, her mind working overtime on what could be freaking Jessie out this much.

Jessie stepped anxiously into the ring, and waited to see which fighter she had first. A shocked Andrew stepped in across from her. As the bell rang, he tied up with her, to boos.

"I can't lay down this time." He said, sadly.

"I didn't tell you to lay down the first time." Jessie said, shoving him off. They traded blow for blow for twenty minutes, before Andrew got the upper hand, mounting her. He began raining down blows to her head and body. She blocked most, but the ones that did connect had her ears ringing. She managed to reverse it, locking in a rear naked choke. Unfortunately, with the knee still weakened. Andrew was able to power out. He locked her left arm up, her injury screaming in protest. She fought blacking out, as the pain increased. In desperation, she used the only move in her arsenal she had never tried before: Marcus, her Marcus taught it to her in case she was ever unarmed and in a life or death situation. With her right hand, she grabbed the side of his neck, and squeezed, hitting a nerve and an artery. He screamed, releasing her arm, and she quickly used it to pin him down. He tapped, and she immediately released, "I'm sorry, Andrew. I really am, man." Jessie said, almost crying, as she walked back to the corner.

"What in the hell was that?" Sonya asked, standing outside in her corner.

"Nerve hold." Jessie explained, watching the doctor help Andrew out of the ring, "Go check on him, please. If I hit it wrong, he could really be hurt."

"You got it." Sonya said, quickly following them. _No rest for the wicked_ was all Jessie could think to herself, as the man who stabbed her stepped into the ring. Jessie began rolling her shoulders, trying to loosen the stiffness in her left arm. She was ten steps beyond pissed. And if there was anybody she really wanted to release the built up frustration on, it was this guy. Jessie closed her eyes, concentrating on controlling the rage permeating it. That was her first mistake.

The man didn't wait for the bell. The second her eyes closed, he moved in with a hard kick to the stomach, driving her back first into the corner. Using the advantage, he began to land punches. Just as suddenly as he had, she grabbed one of his arms mid punch, and took the shot to pull him into her shoulder. She suddenly drove out of the corner, screaming at the top of her lungs, before driving him into the other corner. He slumped over, and she unloaded on him. Shot after shot after shot on his head and upper body. She landed a kick to the side of his knee. Before he could slump down, she jerked him up by the hair, and buried her knee repeatedly into his stomach, using the corner to make sure he didn't end up on the mat. She locked his head in a headlock, walking his limp body out of the corner. She lifted him up, suplex style, and turned a full circle in the ring, panning to the crowd, before driving him into the mat face first, her weight landing directly on top of him. Getting up, she let the referee count ten. He could've counted a hundred and the man wouldn't have moved. She quickly rolled out, heading to the doctor's room. The doctor looked at her nervously, as she walked in, finding Andrew and Sonya talking.

"You OK?" Jessie asked him, as he shrugged, rubbing his neck.

"As OK as I can be. I've never felt anything like that before. What in the hell did you do to me?"

"It's a two pronged weapon. I hit a nerve in your neck, sending searing pain, and the artery, slowing down blood flow to the brain. Add too much pressure, and you'll block the artery completely. Hold it for more than two minutes, and you'll kill someone." Jessie explained, demonstrating on her own neck.

"I'm going to have to remember that one. Good fight." Andrew said, extending his hand. Jessie shook it.

"I'm sorry, man. I can't afford to loose." Jessie said, as Andrew nodded.

"I'm coming to the finals tomorrow night. Can't wait to see you two tie up." Andrew said, as Jessie shrugged.

"She's gonna kick my teeth in." Jessie said, nervously, as Sonya rolled her eyes. Before she could respond, Marcus stuck his head in the door.

"Jessie, come with me." Marcus called in. Jessie followed him out.

"Good enough?"

"Good enough for what?" Marcus asked, as they walked into the office.

"Take me instead. I don't have a life or a family. Nobody would miss me." Jessie said, as Marcus laughed.

"All you proved tonight is you can fight twice in one night. Look at how badly you performed in your first match. If I hadn't taught you that nerve hold . . ."

"My Marcus taught me that nerve hold. Not you." Jessie said, as Marcus shrugged, opening the door to the office.

"Same difference." He said, as Jessie walked in. She gasped, seeing a well beaten Karen slumped over in the chair.

"You sonuvabitch," Jessie walked to Karen, kneeling next to the chair. Karen was blindfolded and gagged, but raised her head at the sound of Jessie's voice. Jessie began working on the tape holding her into the chair, as Marcus laughed, "Yeah, beating her like this is really fucking funny, man." Before Jessie could get the tape off, a sharp pain in her back sent her under.

When Jessie woke up, she found herself handcuffed. She looked around, her vision blurry from whatever knocked her out. She could see an unconscious Sonya suspended by her wrists to her right, and Karen still tied into the other chair on her left. Jessie struggled in her chair, finding there wasn't any room for movement. She kept struggling, as Marcus's men walked in, Marcus following,

'What is this shit?" Jessie asked, groggily, as Marcus laughed.

"Just a little game we're going to play, Jess. You like games, don't you?" Jessie watched them set up two tables a few feet away from Sonya and Karen. They positioned two vices on the table. Jessie jerked at the handcuffs, as they tightened two pistols into the vices. Marcus laughed, seeing Jessie's eyes fill with tears, "Now that, Jessie, is fear."

"You've done enough. Leave them alone." Jessie pleaded, as Marcus laughed, getting a paintball gun from behind her. He took aim from the pistol's height, shooting Sonya, who jerked awake from the impact of the paintball in her stomach. She cried out, her full weight being supported by her wrists, until she got her feet under her. He repeated the process on Karen, who screamed into her gag, as the paintball hit her in the heart. Had it been a bullet, it would've killed her.

"Jess, how long can you stand at attention?" The men unlocked Jessie's wrists. She began to fight back, before Marcus pumped six more paintballs into Sonya's stomach, "Settle down, or it will be a bullet next time." Jessie glared at him, but did as instructed. They locked the handcuffs in place and to each other, allowing some room between her wrists. They hooked it into a rope, and jerked her upright, enough that she could stand on both feet comfortably. His men tied two pieces of fishing twine around her knees. She watched, in horror, as they tied the twine around the triggers of the guns.

"Oh, fuck. Marcus, come on. Don't do this, man."

"You said you wanted to prove how tough you are. This is just a test. As long as you stand at attention, Sonya won't get shot, and neither will Karen. But in you bend your knees or move your legs in any way, really, whichever leg you move, the gun connected to it is going to discharge. See you in an hour, kid. Hopefully these two will still be in one piece." Marcus walked over, ripping the blindfold and gag off Karen, "Feel free to talk amongst yourselves. Maybe you can decide who gets shot." Marcus said, laughing, as he walked off. Jessie closed her eyes, concentrating on keeping her body motionless.

"Jess, listen to me. Those guns are probably loaded with blanks." Sonya said, breathing hard, her stomach still aching from the impact.

"Oh, God, we're both gonna die!" Karen said, laughing hysterically.

"Karen, calm down. Hysterics isn't going to help anyone." Sonya said, calmly, as Karen continued laughing, tears running down her face.

"I knew if I hung around you long enough, you'd get me killed. Danny, it won't be long now, baby." Karen said, laughing like a maniac.

"Knock it the fuck off, both of you. This is hard enough without listening to you two. So, just shut the fuck up." Jessie said, her sore knee beginning to ache.

"Jess, focus. Don't think about standing there. Picture yourself somewhere else. Anywhere else."

"Our lives are hanging in the balance, and you want to teach this chowderhead to daydream." Karen said, laughing.

"What did you just call me?" Jessie asked, angrily.

"She's not here, Jess. Don't pay her any attention." Sonya said, knowingly.

"Chowderhead. You think she gives a shit about you? All she cares about is protecting herself."

"Do you honestly believe that bullshit you're saying? If that were true, Marcus would've eaten my boot by now." Sonya said, dismissively.

"I heard you in that office. You can't stand me, and you couldn't care less because your little disciple can take care of yourself." Karen said, angrily.

"You said that?" Jessie asked, as Sonya nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I know you can take care of yourself, Jess." Sonya said, struggling against the chains holding her. "As for you Karen, you know very well that what I said isn't old news-that doesn't mean I won't try to protect both of you."

"Oh, come on, Sonya. If we're dying tonight, we might as well have it out." Karen said, laughing, as the tears increased.

"Calm down, Karen." Sonya said, her voice soothing.

"Again, will you please either quit bitching or just shut the fuck up?" Jessie said to Karen, her voice straining.

"Concentrate, Jess." Sonya said, hearing the strain before Karen did. Jessie cleared her throat, refocusing herself. She didn't want to shoot Sonya, and as much as Karen was working her nerves, she really didn't want the woman's death on her conscience. She stood stoic and silent, as the hour slowly ticked past. Jessie opened her eyes, her face drenched in sweat and her legs feeling like rubber, watching Marcus walk in.

"Wow. An hour, and neither are dead. I'm impressed. You've got more endurance than I thought." Marcus said, laughing.

"Game over. Get them down." Jessie said, groaning, feeling like her legs would buckle any second.

"You know those guns are loaded with blanks, Marcus. Why put her through this?"

"Are they, Sonya? Lift her up." The two men that came in with him grabbed Sonya's legs, jerking her to the right. Marcus kicked out Jessie's right knee. The gun fired, the bullet hitting the wall behind where Sonya was moments before.

"Those guns are loaded with live hollow point rounds, Jess. If you had slacked in any way, Sonya would've taken a gut shot, or Karen would be dead instantly." Jessie lowered her head, as the words registered.

"Get this string off me. I played your game." Jessie said, feeling her legs beginning to tremble.

"Oh, that was just round one. Round two, we're going to test your pain tolerance along with your endurance." The two men attached electroids to Jessie's outstretched arms, "I don't want them dead yet, so let's take these off you for the demonstration." As soon as Marcus cut the twine, Jessie brought up both feet, kicking him under the chin. She tried to rock herself back, kicking at his head. His men immediately immobilized her, and she found herself eating a gut punch for her effort. She doubled over, coughing, "I love that fire you have. It makes you so much fun." Jessie could only gasp, catching her breath, as the two men hooked up two wires with banana clips. Sonya took a deep breath, watching them turn on the machine. Seconds later, Jessie's upper body jerked in response.

"Ahhh, fuck. Sonuvabitch." She said, leaning her head back, as the electricity coursed through her. Marcus had them turn off the machine, as they retied the twine to her knees.

"The current won't be severe enough to cause muscle retraction. It's just enough to hurt like a sonuvabitch. I'll think I'll make it thirty minutes this time. Double the challenge, half the time. I'm a great gamemaster, aren't I?"

"Marcus, what's the point of this?" Sonya asked, as Marcus laughed.

"No point, it's just entertaining as hell," He answered Sonya, before jerking Jessie's head up by her hair, "And just because you pissed me off, the shocks are going to come at random intervials. Have fun." Marcus said, seconds before he got it in the face with a wad of spit. He laughed, wiping it off, before walking out.

Jessie kept bracing herself in anticipation. Sometimes she was right on, and the current didn't effect her as badly. But when she was wrong, it took incredible effort not to jerk her body. Her breathing was coming in short bursts fifteen minutes in.

"Hang in there, Jess. You can make it. I know you can do this." Sonya said, trying to encourage her. Jessie looked up at her, nodding, as another wave hit her. Jessie lowered her head again, choosing not to speak or move, instead concentrating on her breathing. The last half seemed to crawl by, before Marcus walked back in. He turned off the machine, laughing.

"What's the matter, mouthpiece? Got nothing to say?"

"Let . . . Them . . . Go." Jessie said, her breathing still sporadic.

"Yeah, you win." Marcus said, walking behind her. Jessie could see Sonya bracing, and the terrified look in Karen's eyes, and knew what was about to happen.

"NOOOO!" Jessie screamed, feeling Marcus kick her legs out from under her. Time seemed to stand still, as the guns discharged. Jessie closed her eyes, sobbing, not wanting to see either take the shot. Marcus laughed wholeheartedly, as he pushed a button, releasing Sonya's wrists.

"Jess, we're OK. We're OK." Sonya said, pulling Jessie's head into her shoulder.

"Thank you, God." Jessie repeated over and over, as Marcus handed Sonya the keys to release her.

"You are a sick bastard, you know that?" Sonya said, glaring at him like she wanted to kill him.

"But damn, I'm fun." He said, laughing, as Sonya unlocked Jessie's wrists. It took all of Sonya's strength to hold her back.

"I'm gonna kill you! Fucking bastard!" Jessie screamed, still sobbing. Marcus pulled the syringe from his jacket. He held it in Jessie's clear view, sticking the needle into Karen's arm.

"You know what will happen to her if I inject this, don't you, Jess?" Marcus asked, as Jessie lowered her head in frustration, "Settle down, or I'll make her wish you had. I am having entirely too much fun to have you ruin my night," Jessie shrugged Sonya off, her struggling ceasing, "Oh, you are too much fun. Tell you what, let me make it up to you. I'll have the fight doctor check on Karen, and since you and Sonya square off tomorrow anyway, I'll let you bunk together tonight. If she can take all that screaming." Marcus said, laughing. Jessie had finally calmed down, as the doctor was let in, "I've got to bring Kano a copy of this. Now this was funny." He said, removing the fully loaded syringe, before leaving.

Jessie leaned on Sonya, her legs feeling like rubber some twenty minutes after her little endurance session. Sonya helped her one of the two beds now set up in the room. Jessie groaned in relief, the pressure on her knees finally alleviated with a loud creak.

"Oh, man. Crazy bastard." Jessie said, more to herself than Sonya.

"Just stretch it out, Jess. The numbness should wear off in about another hour or so." Sonya said, reassuringly.

"I can't stop shaking." She held her hands out, palms down, as they trembled. Sonya sat next to her, putting her arm around her, comfortingly.

"It's just adrenaline. It'll wear itself out." Sonya said, as Jessie began quietly crying.

"I thought you were both . . ." Jessie couldn't get the words out, her body shaking from the crying. Sonya hugged her tightly, resting Jessie's head on her shoulder.

"Listen, we're both OK. It's done, Jess. Just write it off and let it go." She said, calmly, "You can't afford to loose it. The only advantage we have is thinking on our feet. That's why he wants to get in your head."

"I'm scared, Sonya." Jessie said, crying harder. Sonya rubbed her back soothingly.

"Wanna know a secret? So am I." Sonya said, as Jessie looked up at her.

"No fucking way! You're Sonya Blade. You're not scared of anything." Jessie said, as Sonya laughed.

"Jess, I might be Sonya Blade, but I feel the same things you do. Believe me, when that gun went off, I was scared shitless. You just can't let yourself give into the fear. Like when you attacked Marcus. You were scared, but you acted anyway, trying to protect Karen and me. You showed me real guts tonight. I'm proud of you." Sonya said, as Jessie began crying again.

"I love you, man." Jessie said, hugging her tightly, as Sonya chuckled.

"I know you do. Why I have no idea, but I know you do. Just pull yourself together, Jess. Don't let him get in your head with this. If you do, he wins the game." Sonya said, as Jessie cleared her throat, letting Sonya go.

"I don't fucking loose, I thought you knew that by now." Jessie said, as Sonya laughed, messing up her hair.

"Now that's my badass little sidekick." Sonya said, giving her a wink, before going over to her own bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Jax and Sanchez had taken up perfect position in the building across the street from the warehouse. They had been watching limos and the like pull in. But so far no Sonya or Jessie.

"We got two confirms. Where the hell are they?" Jax asked, almost to himself.

"Team Alpha is in position. Team Bravo is in position. They're just waiting on word." Sanchez said, as Jax nodded, watching the street.

"I'd feel better with a visual confirmation of the targets." Jax said, matter of factly.

"Breathe, Jax. They will be here." Sanchez said, reassuringly.

"Shit, what if we missed them?" Jax said, watching the people file in.

"Then we will get a visual confirmation. Jax, I've never seen you this jumpy. If she's fighting, she's in good condition."

"That woman has saved my ass about a million times. It's like my own sister's missing, man," Jax said, tapping his headset, "Team Alpha, report."

"Nothing yet." Was the response.

"Team Bravo, report."

"Nothing yet, Major."

"OK, eyes open chatter to a minimum. Report visual confirmation on the target and wait for orders, over."

"Roger, Major." Came the response from both teams, as Jax saw another limo drive in.

Sonya sat in the doctor's room. Hanging from her wrists the night before had that shoulder killing her again. The doctor walked in, needle at the ready.

"I want the pills." She said, remembering her promise to Jessie.

"This is all I got lady. Take it or leave it." The doctor said, walking closer.

"I'll pass." He grabbed her arm, injecting it.

"Not an option." The doctor said. He quickly paid for his actions, when Sonya landed a kick, knocking him across the room.

"Impressive." Sonya looked to the door, seeing Marcus.

"I said I didn't want any shots." Sonya said, angrily.

"It doesn't matter what you want. Besides, when this is all over, you'll want whatever I tell you to want." He said, as Sonya chuckled.

"What did I tell you about drinking too much of your own Kool Aid, Marcus?"

"Not Kool Aid, mind ripper. You were just injected with a special cocktail. In about thirty minutes, you'll be ready to begin the reconditioning."

"Reconditioning?"

"Yeah. You're going to be joining my organization." Marcus said, as Sonya laughed in his face.

"Like hell. They don't make a drug that good." Sonya said, as Marcus laughed.

"You'd be surprised what the right money and connections will get you-like my associate Kano. Of course, this isn't regulated or even legal, but that's why your sister in law comes in so handy-need to make sure it won't actually kill you."

"You actually used this shit on Karen?" Sonya asked, her voice revealing her concern.

"Of course. Why else would she have been babbling like a complete idiot." Marcus said, laughing.

"And you expect me to fight like this?" She said, her voice turning serious.

"No, I expect you to loose like this. If Jessie can't beat you thirty minutes from now, I definatly am going to kill her." Marcus said, walking out, as Sonya sat on the bench, her mind racing along with her heartbeat.

Jessie was lead straight to the office upon her arrival, under the watchful eyes of five of Marcus men. She couldn't figure out what the extra security was for, until Marcus walked in, a wide grin on his face.

"Just thought you'd want to know. We injected Sonya with that drug twenty minutes ago. The drug itself, with no stimulation is harmless, really. It'll just give her a great high and a hangover."

"I swear to God, Marcus. If anything happens to her, I'm gonna rip your fucking heart out." Jessie growled, as Marcus laughed.

"Is that any way to talk to your future boss? You still want to join up?"

"If it's in her place, yes." Jessie said, as Marcus laughed.

"Good. Here's the deal. I want you to join up. But I'm still not convinced. I want you to beat Sonya within an inch of her life. Prove to me you belong in my organization."

"I wouldn't touch her to save my own life."

"Good to know, because if you don't beat her, I fully intend to have her kill you as her first assignment. It's real simple, Jessie. You can beat her now once, or Kano and I can beat her multiple times, and completely reprogram her. It's not like she gives a fuck about you, anyway. Believe me, she won't hesitate to kill you or Karen when I'm finished with her. So you can decide. By the way, your fight's in ten minutes." He tossed her a pack of cigarettes. "Thought you might want one. Come on, boys. Let's leave the lady alone to think about it." Marcus said, as the room emptied. Jessie sat alone, lighting a cigarette.

Sonya was lead to the ring, groggy. Whatever they had injected her with was starting to take effect. If there was one consolation, she was facing Jessie. And she was one hundred and ten percent sure Jessie wouldn't be fighting her near at full blast. Nor would she, to be honest. She looked around, her vision blurry. She could feel her head pounding like it was about to explode. _What in the fuck was in that shot?_ She asked herself, watching Jessie climb in the ring.

Jessie stood across from Sonya, tears in her eyes. The far off look on Sonya's face, and how wide her pupils were told her Marcus wasn't bluffing. As the bell rang, Jessie tied her up, backing her into the corner.

"God, Sonya."

"Jess . . ." Sonya's voice was slurred and floaty. Jessie landed a half hearted punch to the side of Sonya's head. Tears were streaming down her face when she noticed Sonya was so high, she didn't even block. She landed two more shots that seemed to have more effect on her than Sonya. An explosion caught everyone's attention. Without thinking, Jessie quickly took Sonya down, shielding her with her body, as a second explosion rang out, smoke filling the room. Jessie felt two hands grab her. She held onto Sonya with a death grip.

"Jess, it's us. It's OK." Jessie turned around, seeing Jax.

"She's drugged." Jessie said, finally getting off Sonya.

"Partner?" Jax said, kneeling next to her, as the ring was suddenly filled with soldiers. Two of them jerked Jessie to her feet, roughly shoving her.

"Whoa, I'm with her. I'm with her." Jessie protested, as they began handcuffing her.

"Let her go! She's with us." Sanchez informed them. Seconds later, she was released. Just in time to see Sonya being put onto a gurney, nearly limp. Jessie made the sign of the cross, sending up a prayer for Sonya's safety. She watched, in shock, as the two medics fell to the floor unconscious, and Kano was suddenly dragging Sonya out, a knife to her throat. Marcus led the way, his gun trained on Jax, who had his own weapon drawn. Jessie jumped out of the ring, making a beeline for the side exit. She found Mitch getting ready to ride.

"Give me the bike, man. I'm going after them."

"Jess, we got this." Mitch said, kick starting the bike. Jessie quickly kicked him off, grabbing the nerve hold until he went under.

"Sorry, Mitch." Jessie whispered, taking his helmet, communicator, and field knife. She took his jacket off, putting it on.

"Jess . . ." Before he could come through, Jessie jumped on the running bike, riding off. She turned on the communicator, as she rode to the front, seeing Jax's van chasing a limo.

"Jax, is she in there?" Jessie asked, riding up next to the van.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Jax asked, angrily.

"She doesn't have time for this, Jax. If they get away, they're going to torture her. That fucker is not getting away." Jessie said, gunning the bike. She turned off, speeding down three alleys before turning back onto the main street.

"You can't be serious." Jax said over the communicator, seeing Jessie's motorcycle ahead of Marcus on the GPS, and moving back towards him.

Marcus turned to Sonya, who was sitting motionless, staring straight ahead.

"Your disciple wants to play chicken." Marcus said, laughing, as he gunned the limo towards Jessie. Sonya could see Jessie's motorcycle light getting closer and closer, "Bitch is bluffing. Nobody's that crazy."

"Wanna bet?" Sonya said, laughing hysterically.

Jessie gunned the throttle for all it was worth. She kissed the back of her glove. _Sonya, give me courage._ She could hear _Hero_ from Nickleback playing in her ears, as she flipped the faceguard down, quickly closing in on the limo. She held the knife in her right hand at the ready. She could hear Jax screaming in the communicator not to do it. She straightened her body, the knife leading the way, as the limo wiped the bike from under her. The last thing she saw before the darkness was the fear in Marcus's eyes, and felt herself smirk.

Jax slammed the brakes, closing in on the mass of twisted metal that was the limo. He skid it to a halt, seeing Kano stumble out, running off. He fired off a couple of shots, before deciding that Sonya's condition was more important than giving chase. Gun drawn, he moved to the front of the limo, seeing the massive bloody hole in the windshield. He opened the door, finding Marcus slumped over. Jax lifted him up, finding a knife sticking out of his chest. Looking on the floor, he found Jessie lying in a heap. The back door opening got his attention, as Sonya crawled out, falling out the back door. He immediately ran to her, seeing her a bloody mess.

"Take it easy, partner." Jax said, kneeling over her.

"Jessie. Where's Jessie?" Sonya asked, as Jax looked down.

"She's in the limo. I think she's dead."

"Don't think. Get her out of there." Sonya said, struggling to her knees, dry heaving. Jax did as instructed, lifting Jessie's broken body out of the limo. Sonya wobbily made her way over, as Jax laid her on the concrete. Jax took her pulse, and started laughing.

"Raiden loves that crazy kid. She's got a pulse."

"Get a med evac on the way. I'll stay with her." Sonya said, kneeling next to her. Sonya gently pulled the helmet off Jessie's head, cradling it. She looked down at the girl who had a weird smile on her face. Sonya was near tears, as she heard the chopper overhead.

Jessie couldn't say anything, although she could make out voices. The last she recognized was Sonya's, screaming her name. She had tried to speak, but couldn't. She had tried to blink, something to let Sonya know she had heard her. But she couldn't even feel her body anymore. And the thing that shocked her the most, no pain. She could remember what she had done, and that she should be in pain. In a lot of pain. Peace came over her, as she realized this must be what it's like to die.

"Don't tell me, you were expecting the bright light?" Raiden said, filling the darkness.

"How many times do I need to tell you, I'd rather see Sonya." Jessie said, matter of factly.

"You just spent a little better than a month with her."

"Your point," She said, as He laughed again, "Is she OK?"

"She's fine. She's with her son and god daughter. You wanna see?"

"No, that's cool. As long as she's OK, that's fine with me." Jessie said, non chalantly.

"You're no fun. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure I would. I'm not gonna haunt her." Jessie said, angrily, as Raiden laughed, disappearing.


	23. Chapter 23

Sonya laid in the hospital bed, little or no memory of three nights ago. And what she did remember played like a bad acid trip. This image of Jessie flying through a windshield, her blood spraying Sonya through the lowered passenger barrier. She could vaguely remember holding Jessie's head in her lap, as the helicopter arrived. She could swear the girl was smiling. That thought made her laugh, seeing Jessie sound asleep on the bed next to hers. Sonya sat up, her own stitched up injuries aching. She was about to get up, when the door opening caught her attention.

"Hey." Karen said, sheepishly, walking in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey yourself. How are you?" Sonya asked, concerned, still seeing the multiple bruises.

"The doctor said I'm OK." Karen said, sitting the flowers on the nightstand between Jessie and Sonya's bed.

"I didn't ask you what the doctor said, Karen." Sonya said, as she smiled sadly.

"I'm going to be. I sleep with my bedroom door locked now. I wake up at the slightest noise." Karen said, as Sonya nodded, sympathetically.

"If you want, I know a really good therapist. She helped me get back to something resembling normal after Danny." Sonya said, softly, as Karen nodded.

"It took me a long time to stop blaming you. Loosing him was the hardest thing I'd ever dealt with until now. I still miss him so much." Karen said, tearing up. Sonya stood up, gently grasping Karen's shoulder.

"We all do." Sonya said, comfortingly. To her surprise, Karen turned, hugging her. Even at Danny's memorial service, they had barely spoken, much less leaned on each other for support. Sonya held her, until Karen had composed herself, letting Sonya go.

"I'm sorry. I should've been there for you, not blaming you."

"Water under the bridge." Sonya said, as they both looked Jessie over.

"You know, she almost took my head off in that bathroom." Karen said, laughing.

"What did you say to her?" Sonya asked, chuckling.

"Just that if she was looking for protection, you weren't the best choice." Karen said, honestly, as Sonya nodded.

"Yeah, that would get a reaction. She beat up two MPs and Mitch for talking shit." Sonya said, laughing, as Karen joined in.

"She thinks you walk on water, you know that?" Karen asked. as Sonya laughed.

"I know. Why I have no idea." Sonya said, brushing Jessie's limp hand.

"Has she woken up yet?" Karen asked, concerned.

"No. The fractured skull caused some brain swelling. They just took the respirator off a few hours ago. She's still really touch and go." Sonya said, clearing her throat, as Karen nodded.

"It was probably keeping her unconscious. She's pretty banged up." Karen said, matter of factly.

"Yeah, the doctor said she was damn lucky." Sonya said, worriedly, as Karen put her arm across Sonya's shoulder.

"She's a tough girl. Reminds me of you." Karen said, cracking Sonya up.

"Tell her that, and you'll probably make a friend for life. She thinks I'm a hero." Sonya said, dismissively.

"She's right." Karen said, as Sonya's jaw hit the floor.

"What?"

"Sonya, we've been cordial since Danny died, but we both know I'm not on your favorite person list. And you weren't on mine. It's just that every time I saw you-even now-I see Danny, and it just starts hurting all over again. And yet, you were still trying to protect me in that office, and I've been nothing short of a bitch to you. Like it or not, you're a hero." Karen said, matter of factly.

"You're right, I didn't like you. I thought you were a self absorbed snob, and I never could figure out what Danny saw in you. When I saw you in that office, I thought there was no way that woman is going to be able to make it out of this alive-and yet you held on. You're stronger than you think. And like it or not, Danny loved you, and you both agreed to get married-which makes you family. And if there's one thing they taught me in the army, it's to look out for family-even a dysfunctional one."

"When you get discharged, you wanna go to lunch down at Mario's, my treat?" Karen asked, as Sonya smiled.

"I'd love that, but talk to that therapist first. Her name's Andrea," Sonya carefully reached over to get something to write on. "Here's her number-just tell her I referred you." Sonya said, as Karen took the paper, hugging Sonya again.

"I owe you an apology, Sonya. I'm sorry." Sonya accepted the hug, returning it.

"I owe you one, too, so let's call it even." Sonya said, as Karen's cell phone goes off. She let Sonya go, walking out into the hallway to answer it.

Jessie could still hear the voices occasionally, but she couldn't make much out. Still, the most comforting to her was Sonya's, and it was the one she heard most frequently.

She was suddenly seeing flashes of light, and then darkness. Light and then darkness. _Come on, Raiden, pay the freaking light bill already!_ Jessie thought to herself with a groan. Then a blast of pain shot through her. She moaned, closing her eyes again, before they snapped open in realization. She was alive. _Holy fuck_! Jessie thought to herself, trying to sit up, before the wave of pain sent her back into the bed. She looked around her with blurry eyes. She smiled, making out the face she had been so anxious to see.

"Sonya." Jessie said, her voice weak and scratchy. But it was enough to wake Sonya out of her sleep. She sat up, granting Jessie a wide smile.

"Hey, you finally woke up. If you slept any longer, I was gonna have to resort to having Jax bark orders at you." Sonya said, grinning.

"I'd just ignore him like I did last night." Jessie said, trying to sit up, her body screaming in protest. Before she could sit up any farther, Sonya was out of bed, pushing her back down.

"Lay there. That's an order." Sonya said, taking Jessie's hand through the bed rail. Jessie gave it light squeeze, before her eyes went wide.

"How bad is it?" Jessie asked, as Sonya laughed.

"The doctor said you are the luckiest person he's ever seen. Four ribs broken, a fractured skull, broken arms, broken shoulder, and yet nothing punctured anything vital. You should make a full recovery. Which means I have to kill you." Sonya said, her voice serious.

"You can't be mad at me." Jessie said, nervously.

"Really? You drive yourself through a windshield at ninety miles an hour. All of the time I invested in you, yes, I can be mad at you. I warned you about playing hero, Jess. It's by the grace of God you're laying on that bed and not in a box. I don't know if I should admire your guts, or kick your ass for your stupidity."

"I just didn't want you hurt." Jessie said, as Sonya leaned in, gently hugging her.

"Thank you." Sonya whispered, before backhanding her lightly, "Don't you ever, ever do that again, do you hear me, Private?"

"Private?" Jessie scoffed, as Sonya walked to the closet, getting out a leather jacket. She laid it across Jessie, who ran her hand over the OIA emblem.

"Private. The colonial's arranged for you to go through basic training. They're pulling some strings so the pin in your knee doesn't show up in your file until after basic is complete. When you're done, you're going to be the newest member of a group Jax and I are cofounding, Outerworld Investigation Agency, or OIA for short."

"You mean on your team for real?" Jessie asked, tears in her voice, as Sonya looks down at her, smiling.

"Yeah, on my team for real," Sonya said, squeezing her hand, "If you want in, you're in Jess. You backed me up. I'll back you up." Sonya said, as Jessie cried.

"For real?" The innocent way she asked it cracked Sonya up.

"No, I'm just jerking your chain. Think about it, OK?"

"I don't have to think about it. I'm in."

"Good. Then welcome to OIA, 'The Blade"." Sonya said, teasingly.


End file.
